Choosing S a s u k e
by SOKiiE
Summary: .•ღღ•.A pink haired woman,a cheating husband,a nonexistent mother,and an almost desolate island. Needing some time off to herself, Hinata ventures to Kirigakure alone—But not before Sasuke is assigned as her guard for the entire journey C O M P L E T E D
1. Konohagakure Feign Bliss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, and this disclaimer applies for any future chapters.  
**A/N: **I'll keep my Notes as short as possible. Story updated weekly and here are a few warnings: this is my first Sasuke fanfic going through a series of time skips. Unintentional OOC (Out of Character)—ness in Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. Mild sexual references and interactions, borderline Lime. Suggestive language and cursing. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION—not suitable for babies =D

**Profiles  
**Naruto:  
Rank-Hokage, Relationship status-Married to Hinata, age-20**  
**Hinata:  
Rank-Jonin, Relationship status-Married to Naruto, age 20**  
**Sasuke:  
Rank-ANBU, Relationship status-Single, age-20**  
**Sakura:  
Rank-Jonin, Relationship status-Single, age-20

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter One_

The sky was bright and peaceful on this early spring day as blooming cherry blossom trees swayed with the winds. Song birds chirped happily with the drifting laughter of children reaching through an open window. In the tallest tower of the city, on the highest floor of the building, in the largest room on the floor, was the Hokage's office. In this grand room, a warm pleasant breeze blew through the windows of the office, ruffling the leaves of several small office plants.

Just then two newlyweds walked inside smiling and laughing in each other's company. Hinata Hyuga, now a full grown woman, in all her glory and happiness was married to the love of her life, Naruto Uzumaki. The same boy she had adored since childhood had become her husband. Now a respectable man, Naruto had grown to become one of the strongest man in all of Konoha, and certainly the most influential in the entire world—he was the Hokage.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered, her voice as soft and gentle as the breeze caressing her face. Bathing in a ring of sunlight she stepped towards a large open window and gazed through the windows at the beauty of Konoha.

Naruto smiled as he admired his wife calmly view the city he was in command of. Hinata Hyuga, the one with a personality that was nothing but friendly. Stunning fair skin, full pink lips, soft locks of dark hair perfectly framing her beautiful face, and her eyes… those Byakugan eyes. They always seem to be gleaming whenever he gazed into them. Hinata's very essence itself was beautiful. Admittedly, her striking features never failed to entice his hormones.

A thought struck him and his lips curled into a mischievous smirk. He snickered stupidly to himself at the brilliance of this sudden idea. Silently and with all the skill and stealth of a well experienced shinobi, he crept behind her. Before Hinata had a chance to realize anything, in a blur of yellow, Naruto appeared behind her, captured her in his arms, and began attacking her with his made up "_thousand kisses jutsu_."

Hinata giggled, thinking of how childish her husband truly was.

"Surrender to me now or I'll attack you with more than the lips on my face," said Naruto making an obnoxiously ugly pouting face. "I have to protect the village."

She smiled apprehensively at him, "Protection from what?"

"From your pretty mesmerizing face!"

Naruto's hands captured her chin. Hinata giggled. Without another word, he pulled her face up and together, their lips met. She didn't resist his kissing jutsu, but instead the warmth of their bodies came closer and their kiss deepened.

Naruto pulled his head back just enough to watch her, knowing how difficult it was for Hinata to hide her embarrassment. She wasn't ready to break their lips apart. He chuckled as visible tints of red roused her cheeks. His wife's reactions were always too cute to miss. No matter how long they've been together, at all of his romantic gestures she continues to fail miserably at hiding her embarrassment.

"Naruto?" asked Hinata, concern now evident across her face. "Are you okay?"

He smiled warmly at the woman in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, embracing her tightly as he held her a little more possessively. "It's nothing to worry about." He kissed her cheeks lightly and couldn't help but let his lips linger. His warm breath brushing against her neck, as he whispered quietly, "stay with me and I'll always be okay..."

Yes, he had to admit it—He was perfectly fine.

Hinata smiled, touching the strong arms that embraced her. Being with him was so comfortable, so natural and so right. Naruto was the one and only person she had ever loved intimately, romantically, and passionately. He can be very silly sometimes with his wild antics and jovial attitude, but he was also the type of man that will continue to bring a smile to any pained heart.

"Naruto… as long as you have love for me, I will never leave you." Her voice was soft but bold. The annoying childish stutters were long forgotten as she felt confident and safe in the embrace of the man she loves.

The little space between their lips closed when he sealed their silent promise with a kiss. Her heart fluttered at the passion and intensity of his lips. Their bodies drew close, arms wrapped around the other, her legs shaking with excitement. Her knees were growing weak at his wondering hands. The blood rushed to her pale face and her cheeks quickly became scarlet. Feeling the sudden euphoria, she thought her body could no longer take it. Everything was too good to be true. She was going to faint from pure happiness.

Naruto could feel her quiver and instinctively he held her tighter, refusing to release her from their kiss. He felt her tremble against his body and smirked. Reaching for her legs, he swoop her petite frame into his arms and gradually made his way to their bedroom where _magic_ was to happen.

Hinata's light giggles resonated through the empty hall. Guarding ANBU disappeared into the shadows.

Naruto was glad he married this woman in his arms—they were in love and most importantly— they were happy.

And judging by her giggling, he was sure she enjoyed every moment of being Ms. Uzumaki.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**Two Years later: **_**One peaceful night**_

"Naruto… Why are you still working?" Hinata asked, as she leaned against the door frame of his office.

It was 2 am in the morning, and while the rest of the village was sleeping the night away, Hinata was finding it difficult to sleep in a large room alone and even more daunting to bring her work-procrastinating husband back to bed.

"Will you…please come to bed," she asked sweetly.

Naruto heaved a deep sigh and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He grabbed a stack of documents and waved them wildly in the air. "Hinata, I can't. It's a big day tomorrow. Big day! BIG DAY! Gaara—I mean the Kazekage will be here tomorrow. AND there's a four man mission I need to set up as soon as possible!"

"I'll help you with them tomorrow. Please come to bed," she offered, ready to drag her husband back to their bedroom.

"It needs to be done by…" trailed Naruto, as he ran his fingers through the stacks of papers looking for the exact date, "done by two weeks ago."

Hinata rubbed her tired eyes and understood all too well the procrastinating habits of her forgetful husband.

Naruto clenched the sides of his desk feeling worn out, impatient and grumpy. But as Hinata continued to force him away from his work, he became even more impatient and more annoyed. "Hinata just go to bed! I'll be done soon," he growled, rubbing his tired eyes.

She came forward and took his hand, "you can finish this tomorrow—"

"HINATA!" He slapped her away. "Just go to bed!" Naruto shouted, pushing himself off his seat.

She took a frightened step back. He has never been physically violent or aggressive with her before. This sort of behavior was unusual of him.

Naruto, fuming with rage, looked down at his frightened wife. Sure enough, her fearful eyes changed nothing. He didn't care if she was scared. He didn't care if he had to push her out of his office. This was not the time to deal with a bothersome wife. All he wanted was to be left alone to do his work.

He came towards her. His hands balled into tight fists, teeth clenched, annoyed, and furious. To her, he looked utterly frightening. He was different. And for the first time in a long time, she was scared of him. He reached for her arm, ready to drag her out, but Hinata stood.

Without another word, she began walking towards the door. Her silent footsteps were slow, hesitant, and light. She paused. For a moment, she stood at the door frame, as though waiting for him to apologize and embrace her. Naruto said nothing and did nothing. It was then, Hinata understood her presence wasn't wanted and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, and leaving Naruto alone in his office.

**-:==:-**

Minutes later, Naruto continued to glare at the door, feeling frustrated and annoyed because now he didn't feel like returning to their bedroom and because he couldn't focus on his work anymore. Running his hands through his thick blonde hair, he sighed heavily and looked down at the forgotten files on his desk. The list of potential jounin remained scattered across the large oak table. Feeling unenthusiastic about his work, he returned to his desk and rummaged through the documents silently. Beneath the stack of discarded documents, Sakura Haruno's profile lay on his desk, as one of the potential jounin to consider for the four man assignment.

_Sakura_…

Naruto scratched his head absentmindedly, turned and gazed out the window. Come to think of it, he hasn't spoken to her in a long while. Aside from the medical care missions he had her assigned to. He never took the time to actually sit down and talked to his former teammate. Maybe it was because he was too busy with his own life, or he was keeping her too preoccupied with missions. Either way, neither of them found anytime to reconnect with team 7.

He jumped to his feet, knocking his seat to the floor, and dashed for the windows. In a giant leap, he jumped and landed on the roof of the Hokage Tower. The cold winds ruffled his robes and he welcomed the fresh night air. _Work could wait 'til tomorrow_, Naruto thought to himself. Right now he wanted some solitude.

Jumping onto a neighboring roof, he dashed towards the one place that felt like his second home—Ichiraku Ramen House.

**-:==:-**

"Whaaat!—It's closed?"

Naruto stood in front of his favorite ramen shop and hung his gloomy head in defeat. He had hoped to enjoy a warm bowl of ramen from his favorite cook, but was disappointed to find out its closing time had changed. _Since when did the old man and his daughter ever close the shop?_ As far as he's concerned as long as there's one customer that's hungry—meaning him—the restaurant should stay open all day and all night.

_This really sucks_, he thought to himself.

"Naruto!"

Sakura came waving and smiling at him. The very person he was thinking of earlier appeared right in front of him. The sight of her made his heart skip. _Ramen would have been nice but Sakura's company was priceless. _

"Oi, Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked cheerfully, "I was just going to look for you!"

Sakura arched a brow. "Ne Naruto, you thought I'd be eating ramen this late?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Eh heh that's right, you only enjoy ramen when I'm not around," he laughed, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I just came back from the Hospital. Naruto, _Ichiraku_ doesn't stay open this late any more. But if you want ramen, I can make you some. I'm a bit hungry myself," she offered.

His giant blonde head swelled in excitement as a thick river of drool ran relentlessly down his front. The thought of Sakura's nurturing hands cooking ramen for him was like a dream come true.

"Oi Sakura! You're going to cook for me?" Naruto's large blue eyes sparkled. "You know when a woman cooks for a man, it means she has feelings for him!" he grinned, flexing his modest muscles, as if saying he was the MAN she had feelings for.

"Jeez Naruto stop acting like a twelve year old!–You're Hokage now!–You represent all of Konoha!" she yelled, punching him roughly, "so stop acting like an idiot!"

Sakura seized his arm and led him towards her apartment. In the back of her mind, she wondered how foreign diplomacy went between Konoha and the other villages with an idiot like Naruto representing them.

**:==:-:==: :==:-:==:**

**At the Hokage Tower:**

The swollen veins around Hinata temples relaxed as she deactivated her Byakugan. Guilt seemed to ring in her ears as she spied on her husband. But Naruto took the first step by betraying her with his very decision to follow the pink haired girl. And although she had no skill for reading lips, what she saw was self-explanatory: Naruto had allowed himself to be dragged away by Sakura to the privacy of her home.

Confusion and uncertainty ran through her head as tears welled in her eyes.

He said he wanted to be left alone. Or were his true intentions to be left alone with Sakura?

After all these years… he still has feelings for Sakura.

Dazed and out of place, her hands rose to her trembling lips. When was the last time he kissed her? When was the last time he kissed her and _meant _it? Where was the romantic and silly Naruto she fell in love with? What happened to the Naruto that loved only her? Why was he behaving like this? Why now of all times? Didn't her feelings mean anything to him?

Her limp figure collapsed on the bed. The room was large…cold… and empty. Her petite frame looked even smaller in contrast to the oversize mattress. Her husband will be spending the night at another woman's house.

She gripped her bed sheets and buried her face in the mattress. Her heart ached more than she had ever known it could. There has never been another time when she felt this low, this lonely… this fragile and… this…

insignificant.

**:==:-:==: :==:-:==:**

**The Next Morning: Day One**

"_Naruto! –Naruto!"_

Naruto opened his bleary eyes, feeling his head throbbing.

Sakura was relentlessly slapping his face, desperately trying to wake him.

He looked around the room through slit eyes, and tried to focus his vision when suddenly, the world around him began spinning. Just barely able to think straight, he spotted empty sake bottles scattered across the cluttered room.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura yelled, slapping his face once more.

"Whaaat is it Sakuraaa? Stop yelling so much," he moaned, burying his face in the pink pillow.

_Eh, pink pillow? _This wasn't his house. Pink pillow. Pink hair. This was Sakura's room…_He slept over? _

_In her bed? –He slept in her bed? _

Sakura snatched the pillow from him, knocking the man halfway to the floor. "I called Sasuke to take you home. Hopefully you'll get back in bed before Hinata wakes up," she said, grabbing his shirt and pants off the shelf.

"Sakura…?" he mumbled through the mattress. Why were his clothes on the shelf? And why was he naked in her bed? In reality, he wasn't entirely naked. Sakura's red Konoha headband was wrapped loosely around his neck.

Sakura stopped fumbling with the mess.

"What happened last night?…Did we do anything?"

There was a long pause before she answered. "If you mean, did we do_** it**_. Yes, we did. But if it wasn't enjoyable enough to remember, then we didn't because as far as you're concerned, you only _**did **_what you remember!" Sakura hollered, feeling her ego bruised.

So it happened. After all these years… he did it.

But there was something wrong. This wasn't how he planned on winning her. Not as a married man, and not as a cheater. He didn't want to look at the pink haired girl and was more than content with burying his face in the mattress. He felt too ashamed of himself. His lust and longing for the girl he never had a chance with, clouded his judgment and overcame his will. And in the end, because he couldn't control himself… he cheated on his wife.

Naruto's blue eyes fell to the floor. What would Hinata do when she finds out? What could he do now about this situation? Either way, he was responsible for his actions and yes, he did regret it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto pulled the pillow off his head and fixed his attention at the person behind the door. Expecting the worse, it could be a member of his advisors looking for him. It could have been Sakura's parents visiting her. Or even Hinata's watchful Byakugan glaring at him from the other side.

Naruto gulped, and understood the severity of the situation. No one can know he was here. Without any hesitation he dashed across the room and shoved his clothes on.

Sakura pulled open the door and Sasuke walked through.

Naruto blinked a few times, confused and surprised.

"I'm glad you could come, Sasuke," greeted Sakura with an obvious tone of flirtation.

"Sa-su-ke…" Naruto looked at him.

Sasuke, now a full grown man, was wearing a loose shirt and black slacks, something different form his regular ANBU attire. "You ready to go?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sasuke's dark eyes quickly examined the room and judging by the mess, he assumed Naruto and Sakura had a busy night together. Naruto must be happy. He finally got the girl he was courting for so long. Only now Naruto was a married man. He threw a disgusted look at Sakura. She was always promiscuous around other men and now he knows married men aren't off limits to her.

Sakura was too busy spraying air freshener on Naruto to notice. "Try to get back in bed before Hinata wakes up. Otherwise, you're in trouble."

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto responded lazily.

_This was some Sunday morning_, Sasuke thought as he threw Naruto's arm over his shoulder. He was pissed at the thought of his ANBU rank being used for something as stupid as taking a hung over Hokage home.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, half asleep, "please... don't tell Hinata about this…"

Sasuke glared at his former teammate. He was annoyed that the _HOKAGE_ would ruin the status of Konoha by having an affair with another woman. But it didn't matter to him, Konoha could suck it. The Hokage can do whatever he wants. Naruto is Hokage after all, it's not like he will punish himself for his actions—No, only his wife can do that—only Hinata can.

Sasuke decided not to answer and with that, the two men left the cluttered apartment, and headed towards the Hokage tower to return the blonde man back to his wife.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	2. Day 1 pt 1

**A/N:** _Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning, Extreme OOC (Out of Character)—ness in Naruto and Sakura, **mild sexual** references and **interactions**, not suitable for babies =D

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Two_

_The summer day was quiet and everything was calm. Little Hinata sat alone in the garden watching the tiny fishes swim in the family's koi pond. A warm breeze blew past her, causing her hair to tickle her rosy cheeks lightly. She giggled, splashing the water with her stubby young fingers as the ripple effect scared the fishes to the other side of the pond. _

_Hinata collapsed on the lush green grass smiling and laughing. She closed her eyes and smelled the summer breeze. Lingering scents of roasted fish loomed in the atmosphere. Her stomach began to grumble in hunger. It was a lazy summer day, with nothing to do and nothing to worry about._

"_Hinata!" a voice called from across the large garden._

_She sat up looking attentively in the direction where the voice came from. "Yes mama?" _

"_Come inside, I have lunch for you," her mother called. _

_Hinata's face lit in happiness. Jumping up, she dusted her self off and made a dash for the kitchen, only stumbling a little at the steps because her tiny legs could only take her so far so fast. _

_Her mother smiled as she watched her daughter struggle up the steps. She lifted Hinata in her arms and carried her inside. _

"_Oh you're getting so big!" Her mother teased. "I don't know if I can carry you anymore." _

_Hinata flared her arms "No mama! Don't carry me! I can walk on my own. Don't work too hard! You have to take care of my sister!" She quickly jumped down and rested her head on her mother's swollen stomach. _

_The woman smiled at the thought of how precious her daughter could be. Hinata would be a wonderful and caring older sister when Hanabi arrives. Taking her daughter's hands, she led them to the kitchen as Hinata skipped and smiled happily swinging their arms as they walked. _

"_There is someone I want you to meet," said her mother with a smile._

_When they arrived in the dining room, Hinata saw Neji with a strange woman and a little boy. Neji quickly came to stand at her side._

"_Hinata, this is Mikoto Uchiha," she said to her shy daughter. "And this handsome boy over here is her younger son, Sasuke." She held Hinata harmlessly in front of half the Uchiha family._

_Hinata looked from her mother, to the woman, then to Sasuke and finally at Neji, as if wondering whether or not she should be cautious. Everyone simply smiled at each other. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-sama," said Hinata with a polite bow._

_The older woman, known as Mikoto Uchiha, kneeled down to Hinata's height and smiled warmly. "Hello there Hinata, aren't you just a pretty little girl."_

_Hinata blushed._

"_I hope you don't mind having lunch with us. I spent all day making this for you and your family," said Mikoto, as she pulled out a large bento box and opened it._

_Inside were rice balls shaped like rabbits, pandas, cats, and cute little ducks. There was prepared meat and rice that looked like a baby monkey, with octopus legs as hair, sweet potatoes with smiling faces poking out of its peel, and so many other delicious edibles that made her mouth water._

_Hinata's face lit in pure excitement and joy. "Of course—I don't mind!" she hugged the woman impulsively. _

_The two older women laughed at the little girl's actions. "Hinata, remember this is not all for you. Be sure to share some with Neji and Sasuke."_

_Sasuke? Hinata turned to face the boy she had forgotten about. _

_Sasuke took a step forward and offered his own home made bento box. "Hi" he smiled._

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**-**_**Day One: pt. 1**_**-**

Hinata's lids flutter open as bright sunlight shined through the silk drapes. Why did she have a dream of the Uchiha's? The memory of it warmed her inside. Sasuke's mom was so nice and her embrace was so warm. Her mother was there too. She had always been there to help, whenever Hinata needed anything. Back then life was so simple—so calm—so happy and peaceful.

Everyone was smiling…

Aside from Naruto, her mother was the only one that loved her. But now that Naruto is doing his own thing… maybe the time has come to ask for a mother's helping hand once more.

However, now was not the time to think of such things! She turned on her side and saw the space beside her empty. _So Naruto didn't come home last night_… _Well maybe he is around somewhere_. She got up and began searching the entire tower for Naruto.

The washroom—nothing.

The roof—no one.

The kitchen—empty.

The Hokage's office—nothing.

Actually, it seemed as if no one entered this office since she left the night before. Everything remained as she had remembered, with scattered papers across his desk, his seat fallen to the floor.

Just as she thought—he never came home.

Picking up his chair, she sat down and flipped through the pile of stacked documents. An itinerary of a Hokage and Kazekage meeting was pinned on top of several ninja profiles.

That's right! How could she forget? Gaara and his siblings were coming over to renew a trading and commerce treaty between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. _It would be nice to talk to Temari again_, she thought to herself. Both of them grew fond of each other as they frequently bumped into one another during meetings like this. Temari held a powerful role as one of Gaara's personal advisors and political counselor and likewise, Hinata performed the same duties for Naruto.

Naruto was never competent enough to complete his own paper work. So over the past few months, she found herself offering to do more and more of his political work. But today, she didn't really care to do _his_ work _for_ him.

No—today, she wanted answers. What was he working on that couldn't wait until morning? What was so important that he refused help from her? On top of a messy pile, she noticed Sakura Haruno's profile.

_So he was thinking of her last night…_

Glancing at the clock, she reminded herself of the Kazekages arrival time. They should be in Konoha around dusk. There was a knock on the door.

Hinata Looked up.

A Jounin from the messenger ward stood in front of her, holding out a scroll. She took it and dismissed him.

Hinata looked at it for a moment and was about to place it on Naruto's desk, until she realized it was addressed to her. Although last night wasn't any fun, and this morning was no better, she needed some good news. If this scroll gave her anything but good news she would curse herself for reading it.

Unraveling the document her eyes scanned the letter once, twice, and finally a third time before a smile lit her face. She just couldn't believe it! Her eyes ran through the letter one more time and she nearly jumped with excitement.

Hinata ran towards the bedroom beaming. But as she took a turn at the end of the hall way, her foot skidded across the wooden floors when she saw Sasuke, standing alone in front of her bedroom door. With only his silhouette visible, he was always hidden in a shadow that constantly followed him, even in day light.

"Saskue..."

He turned his back to her, and vanished in a swirl of dust.

_What was he doing here?_ Hinata starred at the area he once stood, and couldn't help but remember the memory of their families having lunch. He had always been a mysterious guy. And lately she had been overly cautious around him. But it wasn't always like this between Sasuke and her. On the contrary, from the beginning, the Uchiha and Hyuga clan were always close—like another branch of the family. That was… until the entire Uchiha clan was assassinated except Sasuke.

Yes, since that tragic event, he kept to himself. Of course he would, the brother he knew, loved, and trusted took everything from him. And never has she bothered to reach out a helping hand to him the way Naruto has. Over the years, Sasuke has become a highly skilled and talented assassin. It was rightful for him to be a high ranked ANBU.

Sasuke doesn't talk much, at least not to her anymore, and she never did attempt another conversation with him, but Sasuke was Naruto's best man at the wedding. He is a good man—in his own way.

Hinata turned back to the door but stopped just as her hand touched the knob. The veins at her temples grew defined as she peered through the door with her Byakugan.

There she saw Naruto laying incapacitated on their mattress.

Contemplating the current turn of events, the news from the scroll left her in high spirits. Did she really want to return to a complicated situation with Naruto?—No. He didn't need her company and she didn't need to see him. She was no longer the women he desired.

And with that final sentiment, she turned and decided to give him what he begged of her earlier—she left him alone.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

Naruto opened his eyes lazily, the hangover from before was gone. He turned on his bed to find the spot beside him empty. Hinata must have woken already. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes, unsure of his next move. How should he beg for Hinata's forgiveness? What if Sakura finds Hinata and tells her about their night together?

Naruto looked down at the spot where Hinata normally lays. Was he here when she woke up? Did she even know he was gone? He gripped the bed sheets in anxiety. If Hinata doesn't know then he's in the clear!

The door flung open. He looked up.

"Good morning Naruto," Hinata smiled.

"Ah g-good morning Hinata..." He scratched his head, unsure of the situation. The less he says the better.

Hinata walked to her side of the bed and pulled the bed sheets. "It's good you finally decide to get up. I made breakfast already."

She tugged on the bed sheets again.

"That's a nice head band you have there," she said pointing at his neck.

Confused, Naruto looked down, only to find Sakura's red Konoha headband wrapped around his neck.

"Ah—Ah this!" he tore it off. It was clear evidence of the affair. "I got this for you," he lied. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I got you a present!" plastering a big convincing smile on his face, he wrapped the headband around her thin neck.

Hinata touched it lightly, and knew exactly who its previous owner was. Still smiling, she tugged on the bed sheet again. "Naruto, will you please get off the sheets and help me make the bed?"

He jumped, quick to act on her every whim. "A-ah, yeah—sure—of course," he said, helping her tidy the bed he had only lain in for a few minutes. From the corner of his eye, he watched her. Hinata doesn't look upset. She must have woken up while he was asleep beside her. That means she doesn't know he was gone. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Quit huffing and puffing, it wasn't that difficult of a job," Hinata joked, adjusting the pillows.

Naruto laughed, "I just wanted to make sure it looks nice!" he lied.

Last night he slept with Sakura. He comes home in time to wake up with his wife. Hinata doesn't know and she's happy. Their marriage is still safe. "I'm going to go down stairs to have some of your delicious breakfast," he grinned and skipped happily through the door.

Today is a good day.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**One Hour later**

Hinata stood beside their bed, still clutching the pillow she was adjusting. Her observant eyes continued to stare at the door Naruto had just ran through.

Hours passed and she remained rigid and focused. She watched and she waited.

She waited for Naruto to come barging through the door confessing his disloyalty to their marriage, his dishonesty to her. She was waiting for him to beg for forgiveness and tell her how big of a mistake he's made. She was waiting for him to apologize and tell her how much he regrets his actions. She was waiting for him to tell her the three words she needed to hear the most: I-Love-You

Furious, Hinata ripped the headband off her neck and threw it against the wall. Fists clenched, her eyes became dark with anger and dejection. She dashed down stairs through the quiet hall way, through the empty kitchen, through the vacant dining area, and stopped at Naruto's empty office.

Attached to his desk was a note:

_Out scouting the border with the four nin I have  
chosen for the assignment. Will be back before Gaara arrives.  
-Love, Naruto_

She activated her Byakugan and scanned the border to the north. No one was there but a guard man.

The border to the east—guard man again.

Finally the border to the west, Naruto and four other Konoha ninjas were with him, and sure enough Sakura was one of them. This was expected, any reason for him to see Sakura.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**At the Western Border**

"—We have intelligence of foreign ninjas raiding the villages along our western border," Naruto informed as the three men listened attentively. "Find out who is doing this. Catch at least one of them and get as much information as you can. While you are there be sure to inspect anything out of the ordinary. Guard the town and wait for further orders from me."

"Hokage-sama, what if they've already destroyed the entire village, wouldn't it be a wasted mission?" one of the men asked.

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "There are still survivors! This is why Sakura is going. She will be the medic nin incase you find injured enemies or civilians. Remember, you're all strong Konoha shinobi! I've assigned you to this mission for your individual skills and contributions. And as long as you save _one_ innocent civilian from dying… it will never be a wasted mission."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" the men said in unison.

Sakura failed to say anything during the walk through. And she wasn't going to call her idiot partner 'Hokage' either.

"Alright the rest of you can start scouting for a bit, Sakura can I talk to you for a second?"

Sakura said nothing but followed him farther into the woods for some privacy.

After reaching a secluded area hidden in the shade, Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura. He scratched his head unsure where to begin.

"Soo ummm Sakura…" he blushed. "Do you think you could keep what happened between us last night… well…just between us?—I mean Hinata doesn't need to know…" He watched her through hopeful eyes.

"You don't want anyone to know?" Sakura smirked.

"No I don't. Hinata can't find out."

"Well… what would I get out of it, if I keep this a secret?" she bit her lip, holding herself back from taking it too far.

Naruto was stunned. Is she trying to black-mail him? She couldn't be so wicked. His gaze fell to the ground feeling hopeless. His mind raced with thoughts out of the situation and after a few seconds, he sighed. "Okay… what do you want?"

Sakura jumped in excitement. "I won't ask for a lot. Just assign me to every single one of Sasuke's mission."

"WHAT? –Sasuke is one our best ANBU! You're not qualified to go on any missions of his rank!"

For a moment, Sakura tapped her chin thoughtfully. How could she convince him to do what she asks? Suddenly, a idea struck her.

Her large green eyes fell on him seductively, waiting to catch his gaze. Slowly, she began to strut towards him, confidently swaying her curvaceous hips.

Sure enough, Naruto looked up and caught her eyes—He was hooked. And for obvious physical reasons he couldn't will himself to look away.

She arched her back to enhance his view of her cleavage, and stood at his side.

"Naruto-_kun_…" Sakura whispered sweetly. "If you give me what I want. I'll be sure to give you what _you_ want." Her fingers trailed against his lips and across his toned chin. "I'll be sure to do anything _and everything _Hinata wouldn't dare try… on you."

Her finger tips sent goose bumps down his back. Naruto gulped and struggled to maintain his composure. "Anything…?"

Sakura smirked, her tactics were working in her favor, "we could continue where we left off last night..."

Unbuttoning the top of her shirt, her bosoms came into full view. "That is…If—_you—_want—to…" she whispered seductively in his perky ears, being sure to give it a little nibble. Her pink tongue darted out and licked her lips sensuously, wetting it for effect.

And Naruto didn't need any more motivation.

As quick as lightning, he pushed her to the ground with so much force it surprised her. He pinned her arms against the dirt and tore off her shirt. Without thinking, Sakura wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him in closer. He began kissing her uncontrollably across every bare skin he could find, while exposing more skin in the process. She moaned and screamed as his curious hands roamed over her body.

Skin on skin—tongue on tongue—their bodies connected.

Miles away Hinata tore her eyes away from the western border, and cursed at her curiosity and the ability to see things she didn't want to.

Why was this happening? What happened to her perfect marriage? All she wanted was for her husband to love her—only her!

She wanted him to admit his mistakes and his disloyalty. She wanted him to be a man and commit to one woman. She wanted him to come to her, and choose to change his ways.

She wanted Naruto to stay a faithful husband!

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	3. Day 1 pt 2

**A/N: **Prepare yourself!—**this is a LONG chapter**.  
_Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning, Extreme OOC-ness in Naruto and Sakura, mild sexual references and interactions, not suitable for babies =D

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Three_

"_What do you have in there Sasuke?" asked Hinata, tilting her head innocently at the small Uchiha boy beside her._

_The summer afternoon was filled with laughter and good food as three little kids shared their lunches and found a new friendship together. Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke were all sitting along the bridge that crossed the elegant koi pond to the other half of the Hyuga's tranquil garden. They were sharing the same bento the Uchiha's made. _

"_My mom made me shuriken rice balls! Here Look!—It's really cool!" Sasuke held up a dark rice ball which was shaped like a shuriken throwing star. It looked just like the real thing except childishly cute._

"_Wow! It's so pretty!" Hinata exclaimed._

_Sasuke laughed. "I helped my mom make it. Here I brought a lot," said Sasuke, reaching into his bento and giving two of his shuriken rice balls to Hinata and Neji._

"_Thanks Sasuke," Neji eyed the treat like a new toy. _

"_Itadakimasu!" cried Sasuke and Neji together before the two happily dug into their lunches. _

_The mouth watering aroma of roasted pork and fried shrimp was nothing compared to the satisfaction of actually eating this delicious home cooked food. Crumbs lingered on their faces as both boys grinned at each other, in clear understanding, and decided to skip their side of cold salad and lumpy spinach to go directly for the sweets. Egg tarts and honey glazed buns flew into the boys wide open mouths when suddenly, Sasuke noticed Hinata was only staring at her food. Her bento box sat untouched. _

"_What's wrong? It's not poisoned..." said Sasuke with a frown as he looked down at his food. Was she not hungry? Did it smell bad or something? "Look Hinata-chan, I ate it and I'm not dead!" he jumped and pounded his chest to show he was alive and well._

_Hinata shook her head._

_Sasuke looked upset. He worked really hard preparing this lunch with his mom. He was hoping they would love the food as much as he enjoyed making it. _

"_No Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered. "I can't eat it."_

_Sasuke took a step back, his eyes brimming with tears. There was no way he would cry infront of them! Strong shinobi men don't cry. If she didn't want to eat it, then he'll eat it himself! Food should never go to waste! He worked so hard on it, hoping it would awe his new friends but now he knows his food only disgust her! He reached forward ready to snatch the bento from her._

"_It's too pretty to eat…" Hinata proclaimed, clutching her bento close._

_Neji sighed, "Hinata-chan you have to eat. My daddy says, people get sick if they don't eat!"_

"_No Neji-niichan! I can't—its precious…" she covered her bento protectively fearful of Sasuke and Neji's hungry mouths destroying her beautiful food._

"_Hinata-chan, do you remember what my dad once told me?" asked Neji with raised brows. "People die when they get sick. If you don't eat, you'll get sick and die!"_

"_I won't die, Neji-niichan! I have a band aid!" said Hinata defiantly. "You're just trying to scare me! Mama says band aids fix everything."_

_Sasuke came forward and sat across from Hinata. He smiled and gently took the bento from her small hands. She watched him, her eyes begging him not to destroy her lunch. But all he did was smile warmly at her, as if to say he meant no harm to her precious bento."You can't starve yourself Hinata. If you eat it I promise I'll bring you more tomorrow."_

_She eyed him for any hints of a lie. The food did smell and look delicious. She was getting hungry just looking at the box. Her stomach grumbled and she licked her lips at the thought of actually eating it._

_Her large pale eyes watched him apprehensively, "do…you promise...?" _

_Sasuke laughed. It was funny how things are never what you expect. At first, he thought she hated his food, and here she was hoping to save it because it was precious to her. He grinned and gave her a confident thumbs up, "I promise."_

**:==:****-**** :==:- :==:****-**** :==:**

_**-DAY One: pt. 2-**_

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, feeling her head throbbing. She sat up and felt the immediate dizziness of blood rushing from her head, as she watched the room around her spin. She gripped the bed post for support as her legs stumbled to the cold hardwood floor.

_What time is it?_ She sat up and her hands reached through the empty darkness for the clock. Squinting through her lashes she tried to read the bright neon lights of her clock. Eight? No it was nine. Judging by the glowing streetlamps outside she assumed it was well past dusk. Had she missed the Kazekage's arrival? Did she miss the greeting ceremony? Did anyone bother to wake her?

The door opened. Hinata covered her eyes, feeling momentarily blinded by the sudden bright light from the hall. Only the silhouette of a tall woman appeared against the light.

"You're awake."

Hinata could recognize that voice anywhere and her tense muscles relaxed, "Temari… I'm sorry I wasn't at the gates when you arrived."

"Shhhh!—I think you might have a big headache right now," said Temari, coming beside the bed. "You must have been exhausted to sleep through the whole day like that. And Hinata…" her voice trailed and she shook her head at Hinata's distraught state. "It's never a good idea to cry yourself to sleep..."

Hinata glanced around her mattress at the tear stained tissues scattered along her legs. That's right… Naruto and Sakura were… hmmm… from what she saw, it was obvious he had no remorse for his actions.

No one deserves to be treated like this. She needed a break—some time off—some time away—away from Konoha—away from Naruto…

"Temari…" Hinata struggled to sit up, her trembling hand pointed to the nightstand. "Could you hand me the scroll in that drawer?"

"You should take it easy, here eat this," Temari stuffed something in the girl's mouth.

Hinata rolled it across her tongue to figure out what she was eating.

"Calm down I didn't poison you. It's just rabbit poop," said Temari with a smiled, handing Hinata the scroll she asked for.

Hinata's face paled. She was about to spit it when Temari shook her roughly.

"I'm kidding!—It's a soldier pill," she grinned playfully. "Naruto wanted to see you, probably just to figure out why you weren't there to greet us. So I came a while ago and found you knocked out. I told him you weren't feeling well. But he wouldn't take no for an answer. That man is very stubborn. The pill will give you a temporary boost to get you through the night if you're still tired."

Hinata stood up, feeling the immediate effects of the pill as her strength quickly returned.

"Thank you Temari," she smiled genuinely, feeling fortunate and thankful to always have a friend like Temari with her when she needed someone the most.

:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**  
At the Hokage Office**

The Hokage and Kazekage, or rather, Naruto and Gaara were in the Hokage's office going over the border patrol between their two countries. The meeting wasn't formal because Naruto kept it casual between friends.

"How long will you stay in Konoha?" asked Naruto, straying from the main topic.

"I'm leaving with half of the platoon in three days. Temari will stay to take care of some personal business," Gaara said, referring to Temari's personal relationship with the Nara.

Naruto grinned, "Well it's good to see you guys again…"

A dark shadow hovered across his desk, and for a moment Naruto thought it was one of Shikamaru's students playing shadow tricks in his office again. He turned and found Sasuke leaning against the large window frame.

Saskue jumped down and threw his reports on the desk. He exchanged quick looks with Gaara to acknowledge each other.

Naruto read through the reports, feeling pleased with what he sees. "Sasuke you haven't failed a single mission yet. There really is no rush to complete them but anyways, I don't think I have anything else for you to do just yet…"

_Nothing?_ Sasuke looked at Naruto skeptical of his words. There was always something to do. But ever since he returned to Konoha, no one trusted him to do any high ranked missions. All of the Hokage's advisors were against sending Sasuke on top secret missions in fear of further treason from him, or another one of his killing rampage. Naruto argued against his advisors in Sasuke's defense. Ultimately, Hokage's orders overruled the others so he ended up giving Sasuke an ANBU rank but was advised against assigning any _important_ assignments. And although being ANBU meant dangerous top secret jobs, apparently top secret, in Sasuke's case, meant chasing after rowdy students and other mundane genin level jobs.

"Sasuke, there's no other mission available so you can take it easy for now. If you want, you could volunteer as a teacher at the academy," Naruto grinned mischievously at the thought of Sensei Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned. There was no way in hell he would willingly sit in a room with twenty little obnoxious kids who frequently screamed out their unrealistic goals of being the next Hokage._"I'm going to be the next Hokage Cha!"—" Yeah! YEAH ME TOO!"—"I want to be the next Hokage too!"—"Okay lets all train really hard to be the next Hokage!"_

Honestly, kids these days, how could they all be Hokage at the same time? Sasuke crossed his arm at the thought of nothing else to do. He never did like to be in one place too long.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto allowed them to come in.

Hinata walked in and immediately noticed Sasuke and Gaara. Had she interrupted a meeting?

"I can come back at a later time…" she offered, taking a step back.

"No, it's okay. This is a meeting between friends. I want to talk to you Hinata…"said Naruto quietly.

Hinata glared at him, because funny enough, right now she didn't feel like talking to him at all. He had his chance to explain himself and he missed it. Talk-time was over.

Gaara's ear twitched slightly as he observed the married couple. It was apparent that this was a_ personal_ matter and frankly he hates being around emotional people. In situations like this, Kazekages were smart enough to avoid being between or even _around_ arguing couples. This wasn't the time and place for him—he had to get out of here—just think of an excuse and leave—it's as simple as that."I have an appointment with my sand cleaner," said Gaara without really thinking.

"Wait!—Gaara you can't_ clean_ dirt!" Naruto called out.

Too late—the sandman was gone.

For heaven's sake, where was his common sense? He's a Kazekage couldn't he just make new sand? Naruto groaned and turned to Sasuke, hoping to catch the same look of disbelief, but only saw a man that didn't even look like he was paying attention.

Naruto sighed and waved his hands at Sasuke. "And you probably have other important things to do, like cleaning your belly button. You can go too if you want."

Sasuke ignored his comment and sat against the windowsill. After bringing the intoxicated Hokage home from another woman's house this morning, he knew this was a personal matter about their marriage. And for amusement purposes, he chose to stay—just to see how things would play out.

Sasuke threw his ANBU mask to the desk and wondered back to the window, comfortably sitting against the frame. "Like you said, I have no other assignments, so I have nothing else to do. I guess I could clean my belly button _here_, if those are my orders." And without further warning, Sasuke pulled off his shirt and began poking at his firm torso, keeping himself idle while the Hokage and his wife spoke.

Naruto sighed and ignored him as he gestured for Hinata to continue.

Hinata tore her fixed gaze from Sasuke. Clear tints of pink roused her cheeks as she took a hesitant step forward. Why does Sasuke have to be here? Didn't he know this was a _private_ discussion between husband and wife?—_only _Husband and Wife.

_Hinata, forget about him—ignore his half naked body, _she told herself. There was something important that needs to be done. She stood her ground firmly, and gulped. Confidence! That's what she needed, confidence!

"Naruto, this came today. It's an invitation for an event at the Water country. I would like to request a leave." She stiffly held out the scroll and he took it.

Caught off guard at her sudden decision to go abroad, Naruto read through the parchment as quickly as he could. His worried eyes darted from the scroll to question her, "the water country?"

She nodded.

"That's a bit far…" said Naruto, scratching his head, unsure whether or not to let her go. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not long, a week maybe. Our relations with the water country are fairly strong. If you're worried about my safety, I'll be fine. I'm Jounin—"

"That doesn't matter. I'd like you to go in a four man cell, basic protocol." Naruto pulled out a few folders of able shinobi for selection as his hands began skimming through the files of her former teammates, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

Hinata looked frightened. She didn't want to have an entourage. This was a private visit between family members. "No! We've already assigned Shino to the Burdock assignment in bird country. And Kiba has his _own_ students to watch over—Naruto keep as many capable shinobi in the village in case something goes wrong."

Naruto eyed his wife suspiciously. Why is she being so firm? And why would she want to go alone? But then again, she did have a point. Everyone was pretty busy with their own assignments. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Fine, then you will have one skilled ANBU escort you—nothing less. You're not going alone and that's final."

Hinata contemplated the plan. One escort would be better than a four man cell. He did have reason to worry because she held the title of the Hokage's wife. And as much as she may have wished to go alone, this was the best she could get out of him, and so she agreed.

"Great!—Sasuke, since you're not busy I want you to be the one to escort her." Naruto grinned, turning suddenly to Sasuke.

Sasuke? For a second, Hinata had forgotten all about him. She looked over at the man on the windowsill, unsure of what to think of the situation. Maybe he will refuse…

Sasuke continued to stare at the night sky, idly tapping his belly button, pretending he heard none of their words. The _discussion _he had anticipated to be about their marriage problems was just a regular I-want-some-time-off request. Nothing special and nothing exciting.

"Sasuke, you're one of the best shinobi in all of Konoha, maybe even in the _entire_ world. Well, you'll always be second to me of course," Naruto added to boast his rank childishly. "And I know I can trust you to keep Hinata safe. You've never failed a mission before and I sure as hell don't expect you to fail this one now."He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled genuinely, "Come on man, it's just an escort. Think of it as a paid vacation!"

Sasuke shrugged, thinking his skills would be of better use on the battle field. Baby sitting wasn't a mission. It's not even considered a real job. But then again he hasn't been to the water country in a long time. A vacation would be nice.

Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, and their eyes locked. His hopes of Hinata punishing or at least scolding her husband were in vain. From the moment she chose to ignore Naruto's little affair, the small amount of respect he had for her as a shinobi disappeared.

Hinata stood rigid, watching him, unsure of what to think. They haven't spent much time together and he was a different person from the little boy she remembered.

Their eyes connected for what seemed like years to her. Hinata felt her heart thump feverishly against her chest. Her mouth began to dry as she felt her throat tightening. She bit her lip, afraid to say anything. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling so strange? Maybe he was using a Kekkei genkai on her—No, he wouldn't!

If he were, Naruto would stop him…

So why hasn't Naruto stopped him?

Sasuke jumped from the window. And without looking away from the girl, he agreed.

Naruto stood still, feeling forgotten by Hinata and Sasuke. He wasn't worried about Sasuke taking his wife. Hinata knew her place. She wouldn't dare have an affair. He glanced at his best friend and then turned to his wife. What's going on between them? Why were they having a staring contest in his office?

Naruto sighed and turned back to his desk. "Sasuke put your shirt back on and get the hell out of my office."

**:==:****-**** :==:- :==:****-**** :==:  
****The Hyuga Garden Later that Night**

She stood alone.

The quiet starry night was calm.

In the impressive Hyuga family garden, she watched the little fish rest beneath the bottom of the koi pond. A cool breeze blew past her, as gentle locks of hair brushed against her face lightly. She smiled, touching the water with her long slender fingers. The ripple effect scared the resting fish to the other side of the pond.

This pond, this garden, and this house no longer belonged to her. She married out of the family, so rightfully the estate goes to the next heir—Hanabi.

Hinata stepped back and closed her eyes to smell the night air. Lingering scents of religious incense and drying laundry blew through the cool refreshing breeze. She was reminiscing the pleasant days when she laid alone with her mother years ago on this very patch of grass. And the memory of her mother pinched her heart.

"Reliving the past?"

Hinata turned and found Neji standing by the same steps she tripped over years ago. She dug her bare toes in the dirt beneath her, hoping to never forget those cherished memories. "I wish I could…"

"What brings you back here?" asked Neji, standing beside her as he too, gazed into the pond.

Hinata came behind him and wrapped her arms around her dearest cousin. Burying her face in his yukata, she stood there, not ready to speak just yet.

Neji understood. The reflection of the house glistened across the surface of the pond. "Your father, Hiashi, is hosting an event." He felt Hinata shake her head against his back to tell him she was listening.

"The occasion is for Hanabi to meet potential bachelors."

She became tense. So her little sister may be in an arranged marriage? And here she married Naruto out of love, and even that didn't turn out so well. But at the same time she felt sorry for her. Hanabi wouldn't get the same opportunity to marry someone she loves.

"She's not upset about it," said Neji, as if understanding her unspoken thoughts. "As a matter of fact, I think she's excited to meet all of the young handsome men fighting for her hand in marriage. She says it's _romantic._"

Hinata smiled, happy things were turning out well for her family, "how is Tenten coming along?"

"She's in her second trimester. The morning sickness phase is just about passing," he rubbed his eyes, feeling nothing but worry for his wife. "The doctor says the consistent weight gain is helping with the baby's overall health."

"That's wonderful to hear," she grinned delightfully. Bringing a new child into the world was a miraculous event. It will always be easy to take away a life in this treacherous world of assassins and murderers, but giving and creating life was purely… magical.

"Neji…" she turned away to gaze at the grand estate. Taking in the beauty of the house she once lived in. "I'm going to visit my mother."

Neji watched her through the corner of his eye, "When?"

"At dawn."

He crossed his arms, "for how long?"

"Not long, maybe a week, at the most," she counted her fingers.

"Who's going with you?"

"I'm going alone."

Neji's neck snapped to her in an instant. He was ready to lecture her about how irrational she was being. But Hinata spoke before he could scold her. "Naruto assigned a guard man."

He raised a brow. A guard man?—Just one?

She was the Hokage's wife, and a member of the Hyuga clan. Her Byakugan wasn't sealed. Someone could kidnap her and steal the secrets of the Byakugan. Or they could take her hostage to ask for something in exchange. If anything happened to her, he was sure war would break out.

"Sasuke was assigned to escort me to the water country. He will be with me the entire time," she reassured.

"Sasuke…?" he asked surprised. Why would Sasuke be assigned to an escort mission? He was deemed dangerous a decade ago. But on the other hand, ten years before that, Sasuke was their harmless friend.

Hinata rubbed her cold hands together and watched as a puff of warm breath dissolve in the night air. "Sasuke was there when I asked Naruto. I guess he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," she laughed. "He'll be babysitting me. Although I did hope to go alone…"

Neji scoffed. "The journey to the water country is three days long, Hinata. The world isn't a happy peaceful fairy tale!—There are bandits and dangerous people out there!—ANBU or not, Naruto should have sent a four man squad to look after you."

Hinata giggled and embraced him tightly. "I'll be fine. Thank you for caring Neji."

He returned the hug, and kissed her forehead gently, "be safe Hinata… and enjoy yourself."

Feeling thankful he dropped the subject, she looked up at him and smiled.

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:  
****—At the Uchiha Estate—**

Sasuke came home to an empty house. The very sight of it kept his spirits low. He absolutely hates living in the same house his parents were murdered in but, as the sole Uchiha living, it was his. And although the entire estate was grand, he only used the bathroom, kitchen, and the room he sleeps in. His life was depressing and no one understood him. He striped himself of his armor, and threw his sword against the wall before collapsing on the mattress.

For a moment, Sasuke stared distantly at the dark ceiling, absentmindedly tapping the wall above his head. Boredom, that's what he was feeling. He was bored with the busy work Naruto assigned him. He was tired of chasing cats and rowdy students. He was tired of being watched like a suspicious person. Why couldn't people realize he was once a powerful assassin?—no he_ is_ a powerful assassin. In the back of his mind, he knew…

He knew they were just scared of him.

Well at least tomorrow he would be leaving this godforsaken place. The little light in the room came from the glowing stars outside. Each one shined brightly against the dark sky. Sasuke's boredom got the best of him and soon his eyes drew close, and slept.

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

"_Itachi, do you think you can help me with my shuriken jutsu after school?" Sasuke asked his older brother before he could leave. _

"_No I can't, I'm busy. Why don't you go ask father to help you?"_

"_Aww come on! You're way better at the shuriken jutsu than father is. I mean, even I can see that." He pouted. _

_Itachi didn't answer._

_Sasuke was becoming impatient. He wanted to bond with the brother he looked up to. "Why do you treat me like a pest?"_

_Itachi motioned for his younger brother to come closer. Without a second thought Sasuke eagerly ran to him. Itachi raised his hands and stopped him with his two fingers. "I'm sorry Sasuke. Some other time okay?"He looked down in thought. His onyx eyes displayed no emotion."I don't have time for this today." And without another word, he stood, ready to leave. _

_Sasuke grew annoyed. "You're always doing this to me. You jab me in the forehead then say 'I'm sorry Sasuke' and you never have time. It's always the same story!" he glowered. _

_His older brother heard none of it and was already out the door. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Itachi was always so cool. He was glad nothing did change between them. But still, he craved some quality brotherly bonding time._

"_Sasuke are you ready? We're going to be late," his mother called from the kitchen. _

_He smiled and turned to run for the kitchen. "Wait mom, I didn't add the Shuriken rice ball yet!"_

_His mother laughed. "Okay, you add the special finishing touches!" She smiled and took a step back to let her younger son work in peace. They were expected at the Hyuga estate for lunch. She watched the clock and tried not to rush him._

_Sasuke fumbled with a few details on the bento box. He didn't care so much about how the actual bento box looked but he wanted to make sure the shape of the rice ball was just right. Satisfied, Sasuke smiled broadly at his master piece. He was sure his friends would know what it was instantly._

"_Okay mom, I'm done!" Sasuke grinned._

_His mother wrapped the bento neatly before they set off towards the Hyuga estate. It took them a while to get out of Uchiha town with the elders greeting them every two houses. But once they were through the gates it didn't take them long to see another familiar face. Neji was waiting for them by the gate waving his arm fervently to catch their attention. Sasuke grinned and dashed towards him._

"_Hello there Neji," greeted Mikoto, following behind Sasuke a few paces away. _

"_Good afternoon Uchiha-sama," said Neji, bowing respectfully. "I came to escort you safely to the house." _

_Mikoto laughed humbly at his bravery. She was a jounin, fully capable of protecting herself and the two kids with her. But it was just admirable to see Neji competent enough to take on such responsibilities. The three made their way to the Hyuga estate with little Neji in the lead. _

"_Wait till you see what I made!" Sasuke smirked. _

_Neji laughed, "Don't tell me you cooked! You didn't have to. We already have lunch ready for you." _

_Sasuke blinked, a bit puzzled._

"_Neji!—Sasuke!" _

_They looked up. Hinata and her mother were standing in front of Hyuga gates waiting for them. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other with challenging grins. And in an instant they both made a dash to reach Hinata first. _

_Everything was either a game or a competition to them. There will always be a winner and a loser. And it was clear none of these boys enjoyed the title of LOSER. The boys could race to anything. And today, they decided to race to Hinata. _

_While neither of the boys were lacking a competitive edge, the two were neck and neck to reach Hinata first, until Sasuke stretched out an arm anxious to win. He grabbed Hinata's hand and accidentally knocked her over. The two stumbled to the ground roughly, clouds of dust and dirt hovered around them. _

"_Sasuke!" Mikoto ran to help her son, as by standers stopped and watched._

"_Sorry…" Hinata and Sasuke said together. _

_Hinata's mother helped Sasuke up before dusting off her daughter._

_Hinata giggled as if nothing happened. "Good afternoon Uchiha-sama," she bowed courteously to Mikoto just as Sasuke turned to Hinata's mom and did the same. _

"_Go on inside and eat your lunch. I know you're all eager to," said her mother with a knowing smile._

_Neji and Hinata glanced at each other and quickly grabbed Sasuke as they scurried towards the garden. They dashed through the gate, across the polished wooden floors, past several paper screen doors, and finally stopped. In the garden, beside the pond, underneath the Japanese maple tree was a mat just large enough for three small kids. Sasuke stood there awestruck at the sight before him. In the center, were different assortments of food! Tasty roasted pork ribs, mouth watering baked fish, roasted potatoes, appetizing varieties of mixed fruits, scrumptious cake and tarts, a platter of mixed rice and fried noodles, and other scrumptious edibles._

"_Come on Sasuke, sit down," Neji called out._

_Without hesitation Sasuke dropped to the red mat. He wasn't sure what he wanted to eat first! But he remembered the Bento box he packed. He unwrap the bento and opened it. "I made this for you guys" _

_Neji and Hinata took the box. "Sasuke this looks so yummy!" Hinata smiled. "It looks like you spent a lot of time on it. You didn't have to do all that." _

"_I didn't want you to be sad. Did you forget I made a promise! Shinobi men always keep their promises!" Sasuke bellowed confidently._

_She giggled and leaned forward ready to kiss him. _

"_Stop it!—what are you going to do?" he jumped quick to defend himself._

_Neji nudge her, as if to say it was un-lady-like to behave such a way. _

_Hinata giggled again. "Here Sasuke-kun, I made this for you," she reached into a basket and pulled out a rice plate. _

_Curiously, Sasuke took the warm plate in his small hands and eyed it. On it, the rice was color coordinated to look like the Uchiha clan emblem, a red and white fan. _

_Hinata smiled warmly, "I wanted to honor your family for protecting this village."_

_He sat down and placed the platter in front of him._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke. Some other time okay?" Itachi's words echoed in his head._

_Suddenly, he felt an impulsive surge of renewed motivation to become stronger than his older brother. He wanted to prove himself worthy to his father! He wanted to wear the Uchiha emblem confidently and proudly! He wanted to live up to the Uchiha expectation. And above all else, he wanted to become the best and the strongest Shinobi of the entire Uchiha clan!_

_Sasuke looked up at the pale eyed girl. "Thank you… Hinata," he smiled._

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==: **

In the darkness of his empty room, Sasuke rolled beneath his sheets, lost in his dreams… and smiled.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	4. Day 2 pt 1

**A/N:** _Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning: Extreme OOC Naruto and Sakura.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Four_

"_Are you okay?" _

_Naruto smiled warmly at the woman in his arms. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine it's nothing to worry about." His embrace around her tightened and he held her a little more possessively. Kissing her soft cheeks lightly, he let his lips linger. His warm breath brushed against her neck, as he whispered softly, "stay with me and I'll always be okay..." _

"_Naruto… as long as you have love for me, I will never leave you."_

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

_**-Day Two: pt. 1-**_

Early next morning, Hinata and Naruto, along with everyone important in their lives, gathered around the large Konoha gates to say their goodbyes. The sun was just looming below the horizon, signaling the rise of dawn. Today was the day Hinata and Sasuke left for the water country, although Sasuke had yet to arrive, Naruto was force to wait impatiently for the Uchiha to show up. Hinata had just hugged Temari before she turned her attention to her husband. Naruto stood there looking tired and uninterested, with obvious implications of wanting to return to bed.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered adjusting her loose lavender shirt. She was wearing her upgraded fighting attire. Feeling as if her old Hyuga sweater was too childish for her age, she wore a short white and purple yukata with the Hyuga emblem emblazed across her back, and simple black shorts with a pouch of shuriken stars strapped to her right thigh.

"...Naruto," Hinata repeated, there was something she needed to know before she leave.

"_Stay with me and I'll always be okay..."  
"… As long as you have love for me, I will never leave you."_

These words were spoken two years ago and yet she wondered if he still meant it.

Naruto stifled a yawn before opening a lazy eye.

"Remember when we first got married I said 'as long as you have love for me, I will never leave you'?" she watched him, feeling hopeful for a positive response.

Naruto looked to the east, scratching his bottom lazily, and half listening. The sky was getting brighter as the sun rose to the heavens. He squinted in the direction of the sun then turned to Hinata and grunted, "Do you have your bag? Where the hell is Sasuke?"

Hinata's face fell and she swung her pack over her arm, letting the single strap bag rest across her chest. He didn't even bother to answer her. Maybe he didn't remember. Maybe he doesn't care. Or maybe, his words have no meaning to him now.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," said a cold voice.

Everyone turned to the large red gate. Sasuke was already standing outside the wooden doors, his back to the crowd. He wore the same clothes as when he was sixteen, a white long sleeve shirt which opened at the torso, revealing his toned body. He wore black pants with a purple band tied securely around his waist in a disorderly knot, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest displayed across his back.

Naruto leapt through the gates and landed swiftly beside Sasuke. "Take care of Hinata. And keep an eye on her will ya?" he said just below a whisper as he gave Sasuke a brotherly punch.

Sasuke smacked his arm away, "that's my mission."

Hinata ran to catch up with them. With one last glance at Naruto, she half expected him to say, "I'll miss you. Be safe. I love you," but he said nothing. Hinata and Sasuke exchanged brief looks and in the same instant they both kicked from the ground, into the trees above and left.

"BE SAFE!" Naruto hollered, vaguely realizing it was his wife that was leaving. He yawned once more, and when he could no longer see them, he started walking back towards the Hokage tower. With definite intentions of getting more sleep.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**-With Hinata and Sasuke-**

"S-Sasuke," Hinata called out. The man that was supposed to be guarding her, kept at a constant ten feet ahead, so all she could see was his back.

He turned his head just enough to tell her he was listening.

"There's a new route to the water country that will cut our travel time in half," she paused, waiting for a response.

He said nothing.

"We should arrive in two days so we'll travel as far as we can throughout the day but once it gets too dark it'll become too dangerous. So is it okay if we rest at an Inn?"

He kept his attention focused ahead. "You don't trust me enough to keep you safe at night? You think an Inn would be a better defense?"

She looked at him stunned. That wasn't what she meant at all! "N-No. I-I don't want to be a burden. You weren't supposed to come with me anyways. It will be easier for _you_ if we could rest. That way… you wouldn't have to feel on guard all night long," she explained with only considerate intentions.

Sasuke couldn't care less about where he slept. Honestly, he could live without a bed but this was an escort mission. The choice was really hers. She shouldn't be bothered about being a burden to him.

"Do what you want Hinata. I was only assigned to be your guarding _shadow._"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. With her personal request accepted she felt a little more at ease. The sun was shining brightly and the shades offered by the trees were comforting. Leaving Konoha was lifting her spirits, only because she hadn't been out of the country in so long. Naruto kept her well protected as the Hokage's wife. The freedom of jumping from tree to tree, with no single path or road, was exhilarating because the option was all hers.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to watch her through his peripherals. Her pace had gotten faster. She was almost at his side. _Why does she look so happy?_ He sped up, feeling the need to make it clear that he was stronger and faster.

Hinata noticed. She glanced at his receding back, his sword rattling with each leap. _He's treating me like I'm Neji! Since when did this become a race to the water country? Men, they're always so competitive. _She turned away and giggled to herself.

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**  
-**Hokage Tower**-

"NARUTO!" Sakura hollered, furiously storming inside the Hokage's office.

Naruto lifted his head from the scroll he was reading to see Sakura's enraged face, appearing ready to murder someone. "What is it Sakura?"

"Sasuke just left," said Sakura curtly. Infuriated, she punched his desk with such great force it broke into little shards of wood. "Where is he going and _**WHY**_ am I not assigned to his mission?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

Naruto ran a hand through his spiky blond hair, ignoring the wooden mess on his floor and sighed. "Sakura, it's just an escort mission. And his business is classified. Besides… I need you here—with me," he said and slowly the corner of his lips curved into a devious smirk.

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

-**With Hinata and Sasuke**-

The sun was growing brighter and warmer the longer they traveled through the dense forest and the heat was becoming unbearable. The time was probably high noon, the warmest hour of the day as clear beads of sweat glistened across Hinata's pale features. She looked ahead at Sasuke, who didn't seem to be bothered by the heat at all. They had been traveling for almost six hours straight without a break and yet he has been able to keep a relentlessly consistent pace all through morning.

Not wanting to feel weak compared to him, Hinata tried her best to keep at his pace. Her legs were becoming mind numbingly sore and her stomach grumbled. The sun's bright rays were harsh against her pale features but she focused her attention forward.

_Concentrate!_

Keeping her eyes focused on the trees ahead, she tried her best to force her legs to move faster. It was then that she realized she was panting feverishly. She looked ahead, her vision growing distractingly hazy. Blinking a few times to clear her eyes she began to feel lightheaded. She sighed and wiped her sweaty forehead against her sleeve as she watched Sasuke's back receding farther and farther.

Just then, the world around her became unfocused. Instinctively, Hinata reached an arm for Sasuke, hoping to grasp his shirt. He was too far. Her vision was growing worse. She tried calling out to him but her throat was hoarse.

Suddenly, her foot slipped against a mossy branch, knocking her towards the ground. She quickly tried to regain her balance and grabbed for something to stop her fall—anything!

Her hands desperately reached for support but she felt nothing. She closed her eyes, anticipating a rough fall.

With great force Sasuke bounded against a tree trunk and caught her in his arms just in time. Holding her close, he brought her safely to the ground. He watched her, brows furrowed for what looked like worry.

Hinata opened her eyes dazed, exhausted, and confused. "S-sas—suke…" she croaked.

She reached for her throat, and tried to speak, but nothing came. Her throat was dry, her head was spinning, and her chakra was almost gone. Until finally… all she saw… was darkness.

She blacked out.

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

"Do you think she's okay?"

"She'll be fine. Let her rest."

"Hey look!—She's moving!"

"Shhh!—be quiet! All of your hollering will wake her up."

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open and she could feel a damp cloth on her forehead. Where was she? Through squinted eyes she scanned the room. It was a small cozy hut of a single room. She laid on the only futon in the house. The furnace was across the way with a table beside it. She assumed this one room was the bedroom, kitchen, and the dining area all-in-one. The moment she sat up, she immediately regretted it. Her head began throbbing uncontrollably.

"Don't be too hasty to move child!" said an elderly woman as she dashed to Hinata's aid. The woman had graying hair and modest wrinkles around her cheeks, probably from laughing all her life.

"She's right. You shouldn't try to move yet."

Hinata turned to look at the man across the room. He seemed to be a few years older than the woman, hunched over his cane as he limped towards his wife.

Hinata pressed her chakra infused fingers against her forehead and massaged her temples, easing the headache just a bit. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be a burden…" she whispered. "Where is Sasuke?"

As if on cue, Sasuke stepped through the door. He carried a bundle of fish tied together at the heads, and stopped when he saw Hinata awake.

"It was a good thing your husband brought you here! You were suffering from dehydration, poor girl," said the old woman.

Hinata staggered to the bed once more. _**Husband**_**?**—they think Sasuke was her _**husband**_? She blushed, feeling embarrassed by the woman's grand assumption.

"Oh dear it looks like she's burning up again!"

"No, no!—I'm fine," Hinata said quickly, rising to her feet. "I'm very grateful for your hospitality. I do not wish to burden you with any more of my troubles."

Sasuke placed the fish on the table and sat against the windowsill.

"Child, you're thirsty—you're hungry!—you're tired! At least stay and eat something. You look as thin as a twig," said the woman, looking at Hinata's slender frame.

"No, its okay. I'll be fine," Hinata reassured.

Sasuke glared at her, "Hinata, sit!"

She sat.

"You fainted because you were exhausted and hungry. You're going to eat," he said flatly.

Hinata remained stunned at Sasuke's sudden bossiness. She felt small, like a child. For heaven's sake, she was a 22 year old woman! She glared at him. He had no authority to tell her what to do. She was about to get up and leave, but stopped when her eyes slipped through his open shirt at his defined torso. And she realized, she may be a grown woman now, but he_** is**_ also a grown man as well. Her stomach grumbled. She dropped her head in defeat and bashfully agreed.

Staying for a meal wasn't that bad of an idea.

That afternoon for dinner, they roasted the fish Sasuke had caught, baked some sweet potatoes from the couple's garden, and fried a few eggs from the hens. The meal was simple, yet very filling! Hinata hadn't realized how hungry she was until she began eating everything in front of her.

The old couple stared at Hinata amused. How could such a small woman eat so much? "Would you like some water? We have a well out back."

Hinata jumped. "I'll go get the water. It's the least I can do for your generosity!" she smiled brightly and ran outside with a bucket in hand.

Just as the woman had said, the water well was right behind the hut. Hinata lowered the bucket until she heard a splash. It sounded a bit hollow, as if there wasn't much water left. Concentrating her chakra at her eyes she activated her byakugan. The well was deep, but at the very bottom, she saw only a meter of water remained. Just as she thought, the well was almost dry. There was no way the elder couple could survive another week with that small amount of fresh water.

Hinata dropped the bucket and leapt inside the well. She fell through the darkness of the tunnel until she felt the refreshing splash of water at her feet.

The moment her foot hit the surface, her fingers rapidly formed hand seals. "_Suiton Mizurappa_!" Hinata chanted, as a swell of water gushed through her lips like a strong current, quickly filling the tunnel with fresh water.

The overflowing well raised her gracefully to the surface as she happily filled the large bucket with water. Smiling to herself, she was grateful her nature element was water, because water itself is the sustainability of life. She felt happy that she could have helped the elderly couple, even if it only was to provide them with a year supply of fresh water.

Hinata returned to the small hut, dripping wet and smiling proudly.

"My goodness!—did you fall in the well?—Why are you wet?" The woman exclaimed, frantically looking for a dry towel.

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

-**Later that Evening**-

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Hinata sincerely to the old woman."I am indebted to you."

Sasuke and the old man came to join them. The elder couple smiled at the young couple. "You two were great company. Please come again anytime." They said their final good-byes once more before walking into the dense forest.

"What a beautiful couple they are…" the old woman remarked, watching their retreating figures.

Not too far away, Hinata heard the woman's words, and blushed. Had Sasuke heard? His senses were more keen than her own. He was a more skilled person than her overall. She glanced at him through the corner of her eye, his expression was indifferent. Her cheeks warmed and she was sure he heard.

"That was nice of you to fill their well," he remarked uncaringly.

Hinata laughed a little to herself. "Well it was kind of _you_ to leave those buckets of fish behind their house." Earlier, she had noticed a dozen or more buckets behind their hut, filled with the same sopping wet fish Sasuke had caught for lunch. Odd coincidence?—probably not.

"You used your Chidori along a river again?" she speculated.

Sasuke said nothing and kept his attention on the path ahead of him.

She smiled, and silently knew her guess was right. Sasuke was a good man—Thoughtful and kind whenever he wanted to be.

"You're an idiot."

She flinched, that was uncalled for, his words really hurt.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were tired? It was more troublesome having you faint than just stopping for a lunch break!" Sasuke yelled and stopped in his tracks."I'm not a medic nin. I can't heal you if you get stabbed. I'm only here to make sure you don't get hurt. But when it comes to something I can't protect—like your HEALTH—I can't do anything. So you had better take better care of yourself _there_," he jabbed her forehead "—since I can't."

Hinata stared at him, stunned.

"It was lucky the old couple passed by when they did. I didn't know what to do with you." Sasuke turned his back to her, arched his head and glared intensely at her. "They assumed we were a married couple, based on our clothes. I didn't have to say much for them to understand what you needed."

Hinata looked down at her clothes. After all those hours of staring at his back, she had a chance to examine herself. Then it dawned on her, she nearly laughed out loud. They were matching! They wore the same hues of white –black—and purple, same traditional Japanese style, same color waist bands, the same sandals, and even her bag matched his katana.

She grinned brightly, willing herself not to laugh aloud.

Sasuke turned away and started walking again. His thoughts recalled something Shikamaru had said frequently _"women are troublesome_," he smirked to himself at the validity of those words. The Nara was a true genius.

In that same instant Hinata and Sasuke jumped into the trees. The two leapt from branch to branch with such grace and haste as they continued on their journey towards the Water Country. This time, Sasuke made sure to stay at Hinata's pace instead of his own and he planned to keep relatively close to her for the rest of the trip—in case something else came up.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	5. Day 2 pt 2

**A/N:** _Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning: mild sexual references and interactions between characters.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Five_

In Wave Country, there stood a small humble three-story inn. Visitors and travelers alike came through the same lobby entrance for different purposes, whether for business or for personal reason. As the day was drawing to an end, weary guests were returning to the sanctuary of their rooms for some well needed rest.

Two young inn attendants sat behind the check-in counter gossiping beneath their breaths in hush whispers. The girls were in their late teens, watching the counter while the manager was out. One was a young, blond-haired, blue-eyed girl. The other was a brunette. They both wore the same standard employee uniform, but added some dazzling accessories to their outfit to give it some unique charm. Just then, a husky, dark man from the Earth country stomped through the lobby. He glanced at the two adolescent girls and grunted before continuing on his way.

The blonde felt uneasy and inching closer to her friend, she nudged her. "Ankio, do you sometimes think we're housing serial killers?"

The brunette, Ankio chuckled. "Haruka, the boss doesn't care if they're heroes or killers—just as long as they pay," she added dismally.

A sudden gust of wind hammered against the flimsy paper screen doors. The cowering girls hugged each other for support as they looked up frightened. The manager sure doesn't pay them enough to be around a dangerous place like this, but as attendants to the inn they had to greet_ all_ guests, even those with murderous intentions. Fearfully, they watched the entrance door violently slide open.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:****  
**_**-Day Two: pt. 2-**_

A man with dark hair and onyx eyes stepped in. He was tall, slender, toned, and _very _handsome. The shirt he wore was cut low enough for them to see his toned abdominals, practically urging the girls to gawk shamelessly at his attractive body—and that's exactly what they did—the two women stared in awe at the god-like man in front of them.

Instinctively, they stood up so fast it knocked their stools to the ground. "Welcome!" they bowed in greeting, a little more warmly than was necessary as their voices held obvious hints of flirtation.

Shortly after him, another person came through the doors—it was a _woman_! An indigo-haired foreigner stood behind the handsome man. She glanced around the inn through pale eyes, in wonder and smiled modestly. Based on their similar appearance, these two foreigners looked like they had come from the same area.

"Sasuke, this is a nice place," the woman complemented.

_Sasuke_—so that's the name of this attractive man. The two girls looked at Hinata in contempt, already deeming the woman unworthy of standing beside him.

"Can we get a room for the night please?" asked Hinata with a pleasant polite smile, as she gracefully strolled to the check-in counter.

Ankio went behind the desk to find some keys to an empty room. "We have more rooms available if you would like to get TWO rooms. That way you both could get your privacy," she offered, hoping to keep the two apart, so she could plan her chances with the handsome stranger. The pale-eyed lady could sleep in one of the _regular _rooms and good-looking Sasuke would get the _Lover's Suite_. Regardless of their answers, she slipped an extra pair of keys in her pocket.

Sasuke said nothing and crossed his arms, while Hinata remained content.

Ankio led them down a narrow hall and stopped infront of a door where two large men were talking amongst themselves. One of them stopped in mid-sentence and looked Hinata up and down, licking his lips as his eyes hovered around her full breast. The other man smirked wickedly at the sight of her, and was already planning his move to get this pale-eyed beauty in his bed. The larger of the two, whispered something in his companion's ear, and after a few seconds they both crudely sniggered.

Ankio opened the vacant room door and led Hinata inside.

One of the men from the hallway confidently marched forward and reached for Hinata's petite waist. Thinking his best plan was to just forcefully hoist the woman over his shoulders and chain her to his bed. He grinned at the thought of her screaming and struggling against him, because a little fight in a woman could make things more fun.

Sasuke viciously struck his katana at the door frame. The razor-sharp blade just barely scathed the tip of the man's large nose. He casually rested his arm against the man's shoulder, but his eyes betrayed his relaxed appearance when his bright sharingan glared at the foreigner, as if daring him to past.

For a split second, Sasuke had the urge to mentally torture the digesting shit out of him. It wouldn't take long. No one had to know. This man needed to learn a lesson, and whom better to teach him then Sensei Sasuke? It would be a simple, painful genjutsu.

The man's eyes widen in clear understanding. Nervous beads of sweat rolled down his face as his eyes darted to his companion, whom oddly disappeared for a second and reappeared inside a neighboring building, far from Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. These men were a pathetic excuse for mankind, and he roughly shoved the man to the wall, deciding they weren't worth his time.

Oblivious to the men around her, Hinata glanced around the room. It was cold and dirty. Loud banging noises could be heard coming from one side of the wall, while moans and screams were ringing from the other. Hinata frowned, and thought sleeping outside would be better than this.

"How about a room a little more private?" Sasuke insisted quietly to the attendant, his deep voice sounding deliciously attractive in her ears.

"S-Sure…" Ankio whispered dreamily. She turned around and led them through a brightly lit stairway and down the hall to the room she would have otherwise given to Sasuke—the Lover's suite. There was no other door on the floor besides the one at the end.

"There's a shared bathhouse outside and a kitchen downstairs," Ankio informed, her back to Hinata's. She opened the door and led them inside. The second room was spacious, clean, quiet, and relaxing—almost like a resort. It was hard to believe an amazing room like this could exist in such a dodgy inn.

Once they were all settled, Ankio understood her presence was no longer necessary. "If there's anything else you need, I'll be right down stairs," she spoke more to Sasuke. With one last wink to the handsome man, she regretfully left.

Hinata flopped on the red heart shaped bed and let out a content sigh. This room was so much better than the first. Sasuke walked towards the window and peered down at the streets below. The view was decent. He could see the endless stretch of water along the shores.

Wave Country was the halfway point between Konoha and Kiri. They had made good time, given the detour they had encountered when Hinata fainted. Speaking of which, he turned to the girl who was too preoccupied with rummaging through her bag.

"I'm headed to the bathhouse," said Hinata, stopping to glance at him. "Sasuke… there is only one bed."

He was already aware of the _obvious_ facts. Rolling his eyes, he refrained himself from reminding her they also had a floor and roof.

"It's a very _big_ bed… so it's okay with me if… we share," she offered blushing slightly. "Here I'll take this side and you can take the other. My bag will be the dividing line."Gently placing her travel bag in the middle of the mattress, she glanced at him to see if he objected.

He said nothing, but continued to stare at her.

"Ah... Y-you can have the other side if that's what you want," she stuttered, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Get some rest Hinata, if I'm tired I'll sleep," he quickly glimpsed out the window for any potential threats or dangers. "It doesn't matter to me where I sleep."

The other room would have been fine for him, but judging by the way those men were looking at Hinata, it didn't seem like a good idea to have the woman he was guarding sleep across from possible rapists or assassins, not that he couldn't take care of them single handed. Oddly, he felt unusually more irritated with the man that approached her than he would have under normal circumstances. Either way, those types of ninjas were daring to regard Sasuke as a meager bodyguard. He didn't need his Sharingan to know of their depraved intentions.

Later that night, after Hinata had bathed and dressed, she laid alone on the giant heart shaped mattress, distraught in her sleep.

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

"_MAMA!—Where are you going?" little Hinata cried, desperately pulling on her mother's robes but her tiny arms did nothing to hold the woman back. _

"_Be quiet Hinata!" her mother whispered frantically, as she hoisted Hinata in her arms and dashed through the thick woods._

"_Mama, what's happening?—Why are you crying?—where are we going?" her small hands gripped her mother fearfully._

"_**We**__ are not going anywhere—you're safe in Konoha." Her mother dashed through the forest, leaping from branch to branch in a desperate attempt to flee. Their only source of visible light was the glowing moon, glistening through the tree branches above. Loud shouts and screams could be heard closely behind them as a large mob of Konoha ninjas jumped through the brushwood a few meters behind in hot pursuit. _

_A loud swoosh was heard as shurikens and kunais where showered all around them. _

_The older woman violently pushed her to the ground, quickly shielding the little girl._

_Hinata screamed and closed her eyes as her deafening grip on her mother tightened. The sounds of throwing knives hitting and missing their targets whipped past. _

_Until finally everything became quiet. The shouting had disappeared. No footsteps were heard chasing them. And all she felt was… something warm dripping down her shoulder. Mustering all of her courage, she willed herself to open her eyes. _

_Hinata sat rigid and horrified at the sight before her. She bit her lip hard as she saw the bright red stain of fresh blood splattered across her dress—her mother's blood._

_The woman hunched over her frightened daughter, and suddenly her ears came back to life. She could hear her mother panting and coughing loudly as she gasped for air. Blood was pouring freely down her face and mouth as several kunais were stabbed across her back. _

"_M-m-maa..maa?..."_

"_Hinata…" her mother spluttered and crawled against a tree, not bothering to pull the knives off her back, "this is getting too dangerous for you." _

_Hinata sat, frozen in her place, staring at her wounded mother in horror. Her pale eyes looked lost and terrified. "Why are they doing this!—__they're hurting you!"__ she cried. _

_Suddenly, her mother threw Hinata into a nearby shrub. "HINATA!—they're coming for me—not US! Hide here until it's all over!" she ordered._

"_But m-m-mama—" _

"_No 'buts' Hinata!—this is not the time!—I need you to be a big girl for me!" _

_The paces of the hunters were becoming faster. Their noisy shouting and heavy footsteps were growing louder and closer. This was no place for a little girl. She had to get far away from daughter if she wanted her to live._

"_I'm sorry honey—I have to leave you," said her mother, kissing Hinata's forehead for one last time. "Please take care of your sister…"An unnaturally aggressive gust of wind swirled between them and she vanished._

_Hinata lunged for her mother but felt nothing. It was too dark to see anything. _

"_B-b-bya—"Hinata stuttered._

_Come on work!—Byakugan work!_

"_B-byaku—Byakugan…." Hinata said a little louder. But nothing happened—why won't her Byakugan awaken?_

"_Please! Work!" she cried, all she wanted was to see her mother. To go to her mom—to be with her mom!_

"_B—__**BYAKUGAN**__!" Hinata's shrilling scream rang loudly as the veins around her temples contracted for the first time._

"_Mama!" she searched around, everything was white in her new eyes. Her mom was nowhere and she saw nothing. Regardless, she began to sprint aimlessly towards wherever she thought her mother might have run to. Her incapable feet couldn't take her as far as she wanted. Tears streamed freely down her face, amd she was flooded with disappointment._

_She was scared. Scared for herself but more scared for her mother._

"_Mama!" Hinata cried. It was dark. She tripped over a tree root and began crawling in any clear direction. Stupid Byakugan! She still couldn't see a thing._

"_**MAMAAA!—"**__ she screamed hysterically, tears streaking her dirty face._

"_The little one is over here!"_

_Hinata sobbed against the cold, dirt ground. Four scary men in masks gathered around her—they were ANBU. A rustle was heard a few paces away and Hiashi stepped forward. His byakugan stared down at her. _

_He didn't touch her. He didn't comfort her. He did nothing. _

"_Where did your mother go, Hinata?" he asked strictly._

_Hinata wiped her eyes and looked up at her father. Had he been the one who ordered these men to attack? Was he trying to kill her mom? Didn't he know she was with her? Didn't he care about her safety? Didn't he care about her mother?_

"_Hinata, where is your mother?" he repeated, a little more impatiently. _

_She crawled back, wanting to be far away from this man. He wasn't her father—He couldn't be!—He was a monster! She bit her lip. If she just kept quiet her mother will be safe. Her fist clenched around a handful of dirt._

_Hiashi took a step forward._

_She became tense. Her dry lips cracked and the taste of warm blood lingered on her tongue. Without thinking she threw dirt at his face and ran._

_Hiashi wiped his face across his sleeve and spat! His pale eyes livid. "Go after her! Bring her back to the house!—the rest of you find that __WOMAN__!" _

_Hinata ran._

_She couldn't see where she was going but she continued on, in any open direction. _

_Hinata pushed her legs so hard and fast it felt as though her muscles were screaming in protest. Gasping and panting, her heart banged wildly against her chest, her throat ached for water, and her head was spinning. She screamed for her mother, wishing again and again for a response. _

_Hinata's sandals snagged against a tree root, but she kept running. Over and over she stumbled and fell, and again, she relentlessly pulled herself up and ran. She couldn't breathe, but she had to keep going—she had to find her mother._

"_**MAMA!"**__ Her Byakugan faded and she collapsed on the cold ground and sobbed. Her heart ached so much it felt like she was missing a part of herself. _

_Suddenly, two large arms wrapped around her small frame. And although her eyes were bleary with tears, she watched him. Her father's strong arms embraced her warmly as he carried the small child back home, as if nothing had happened..._

**:==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

In the stillness of the large room, Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep, calling out for her mother. Beads of sweat formed across her forehead making her pale face glisten against the moonlight. Thick veins were clear along her temples as she unknowingly slept with her Byakugan on.

While in the other corner of the dark room, hidden beneath the dim shadows, Sasuke stood watching her through his Sharingan. Whether they were dreams or memories—he saw everything.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	6. Day 3 pt 1

**A/N:** _Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning: unintentional OOCness.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Six_

_Uchiha Sasuke stood alone at the door of his house. Everything was dark, still and quiet. No one welcomed him home and there were no lights along the path that led him. All of Uchiha town seemed desolate and abandoned. _Where could they all be?_ He thought to himself._

"_Father!—Mother!" Sasuke called out, his voice echoing through the empty house._

_No one answered. _

_Maybe they were all hiding from him. Yeah, that's it… maybe the entire town was playing a big game of hide-and-seek with him._

_He went to check the kitchen. It was empty._

_He checked the living room. No one was there._

_Something was wrong. He dashed towards his parents' room, but froze at the thought of opening the door. He could sense movements inside the room and yet he was afraid of what he would find on the other side. Gathering all of his courage together, he forced himself to move. He pressed his hands against the door hesitantly and slowly slid open the door of his parent's room._

_Sasuke was horrified to see the sight before him. _

_This couldn't be possible… _

_How could this have happened?_

_Who would do this? _

_The room in which he had always found comfort and solace was nothing like how he remembered. His loving mother and strict father were supposed to be here. Instead, he saw bright stains of blood splattered against the wooden walls. A strong stench of slaughtered flesh hung in the air, and finally his eyes fell to the corpse of his parents, lying motionless beneath the moonlight. Their bruised and cut faces burned into his memory and he couldn't will himself to look away. _

_He could hear his heart banging wildly against his chest, until finally he just couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and hurled his half digested lunch._

_And to his horror, the brother he grew to love, stepped out of the shadows and stood above the dead bodies, passive to his surroundings. _

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:****  
**_**-Day Three: pt. 1-**_

Sasuke awoke with a start, feeling his muscles tense. Footsteps were heard coming towards the door and immediately the pupils of his Sharingan dilated. He peered through the doors for any threats but saw a lone maid cleaning the empty hall.

He sighed, feeling a bit paranoid.

Looking out the small window, he could see there was little light out, the sun hadn't risen yet. He glanced down and saw Hinata resting peacefully by his side, her hands lying gently on his outstretched arm.

How did they get like this? And when the hell did he get in this bed? Sasuke ran his hands through his messy dark hair and slipped from beneath the covers. At least he woke up before she could realize they _slept together_.

He threw on his shirt and grabbed his sword before leaving the room for some fresh air.

Haruka was downstairs reading a magazine when she saw Sasuke pass. As soon as she spotted him, she stood. "Sasuke-kun is there anything I can get you?" she asked in the most seductive voice she could offer.

He raised a brow at her. When had he given her his name? The paper screen door slid open and Sasuke pushed his way past two men entering.

Once outside, he felt the cool sea breeze brush against his bare chest, ruffling the fabric of his robes. It was cold. The sun was just about to push its way through morning fog. His gaze fell towards the sea and before the door closed behind him, he ran. With just enough chakra focused at his feet, he dashed as far and as fast as he could, passing several small fishing boats in the darkness. Channeling a bit of his chakra to his hand, he let it build. "_Chidori_!" a high concentration of electricity formed at his right hand and he continued to run. For a moment, his bright chidori flickered brilliantly against the water's surface.

"Did you see that?" a nearby fisherman asked his partner, who was lazily sleeping with a fishing rod between his yellow toes.

"See what?"

Sasuke plunged his Chidori beneath the water's surface and ran.

"It looks like a shooting star!—but it was in the water!" the man gaped pointing blindly through the fog.

"You're probably just tired. Why don't you try to get some sleep like me," the other man suggested switching his fishing rod between his feet.

Before the startled fisherman could defend his plea of sanity, a sudden trail of dead fish floated to the surface, following the same direction as the shooting star.

The two men stared disbelievingly at one another. Never, in their thirty-something years of fishing, had anything as fortunate as this happened. God was being generous to them today. Quickly, they both began to row the tiny boat as fast as they could towards the line of dead fish. They laughed at the situation, a long stream of fish ready for them to catch, and probably hundreds too! It was like winning the lottery! The two men danced and laughed as they threw fish high in the air and rolled in the pile of their lucky "catch".

In the distance, Sasuke glanced over his shoulders and smirked, it was so easy pleasing simple civilians. Whenever he had a large supply of built up chakra, there was a high probability of him becoming petulant unless he released it. His pace slowed and he came to a sudden halt in the thickest of the fog. The last wisp of electricity faded from his finger tips when his chidori disappeared and he looked around cautiously. All he could only see was endless grey mist. _This would be far enough._

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into the water, letting his body drift on its own. Without using his chakra to keep him afloat, he allowed the waves to guide him. He closed his eyes and his awareness reached its peak. Colorful varieties of fish were swimming without a care in the world that a man was floating above them. However, the moment his eyes shut, the corpse of his parent's dead bodies flashed across his thoughts.

_Bright stains of blood splattered against the wooden walls, _  
_a strong stench of old flesh in the air,_  
_the corpse of his parents, lying motionless. _  
_Their bruised and cut faces staring through him._

_And… Itachi's looming figure above them_

It was that night that changed everything for him.

He lost everything that night, his parents—his brother—and even his sanity.

A few minutes later, his thoughts drifted to Hinata's dream… that is_ if_ they were a dream at all. For all he knew, her dreams were probably memories of her mother. So he wasn't alone… he wasn't the only one that had lost someone.

From what he learned through Hinata's unintentional recollections—her mother didn't die—she ran away. After all of these years, everyone believed the Hyuga mistress had mysteriously died a few days following Hanabi's birth. One of the elders said something about an infection a month after the birth. He wondered how many people knew the truth of the woman's presumed death. Did Naruto know? What about Hanabi? Did Hinata bother to tell her little sister the truth? He was sure of one thing, Hiashi probably didn't know, otherwise he'd track her down.

The fog had disappeared and the sun was now shining brightly above. He stood up and understood it was time for him to head back. His mission was to guard Hinata, maybe he shouldn't have left her alone in an inn filled with foreign shinobi assassins.

Channeling his chakra to his feet once again, he ran back towards town, this time without generously killing fish along the way.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

The door at the inn chimed and Haruka, who was lazily admiring her reflection, reluctantly turned away from herself, to greet the guest.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" she beamed. Her eyes watering slightly as she marveled at how majestic Sasuke looked in sunlight.

Sasuke ignored her, and went back to the room he shared with Hinata. Haruka followed, saying something about how she needed to sweep the hall beside his door. Throughout the entire journey up stairs, Haruka remained uncomfortably close to him until they reached the door. He roughly slide the doors open, half anxious to be rid of Haruka, who kept trying to touch him along the way. The moment he reached the room, he glared at her, she no longer had an excuse to tag along and fearfully, she scurried away to sweep a distant corner.

He turned his attention back to the room.

Something was off.

The bed was neatly made, Hinata's bag remained where he had last seen it, but there was something missing, something important that was his responsibility. Hinata was nowhere in sight.

His eyes darted from each corner of the room suspiciously. Did someone kidnap her and fixed the bed afterwards? After considering his options, there were only a few possibilities. The entire inn was inhabited by foreign shinobis from all over the world, but no one else was allowed on their floor. Whoever had come up the stairs, the inn attendants must have greeted them and seen who passed. Now, who else had access to this room besides him and Hinata?

In a flash, Sasuke whirled around and pinned Haruka to the wall, his pupils contorting to his gleaming Sharingan, ready to interrogate her mind.

"Good morning Sasuke," said a voice from behind.

Sasuke turned to the person who had just climbed the stairs. Hinata, in a bathrobe, strolled down the hall and stopped when she saw Sasuke and Haruka against the wall. Sasuke, who looked to be in control of the situation, stared blankly at Hinata, while Haruka's expression seemed torn between fear of the man, and excited astonishment to be so close to him.

Hinata blinked a few times, then decided not to question it and went back to their room, slamming the door briskly behind her.

Sasuke quickly pulled himself off Haruka, much to her disappointment, and stopped the closing door with his arm and furiously threw it wide open.

"We should have breakfast before we leave. I don't want us to get used to having soldier pills for breakfast, lunch and dinner," said Hinata, not bothering to face him. She stared out the window, drying her hair with the towel wrapped around her neck, wearing a small bathrobe and complimentary slippers provided by Haruka herself.

Sasuke looked at her blankly. The thought of food had never crossed his mind. Had she not realized his job was to guard her?—He was just about to mentally torture an inn worker for information about her supposed kidnappers, and as her personal guard, she was supposed to be within limits at all times.

"What?" Hinata asked, noting his blatant expression for answers.

"Where were you?" he said, annoyed that she didn't immediately tell him the moment she arrived.

She threw her wet towel against the bed and stared at him incredulously, as if the bathrobe and slippers didn't answer his immediate question. But then she noticed the puddle of salt water at his feet. In the hall, it had been difficult to see whether he was dry or just oddly smelled of seaweed, but now she realized, he was drenched.

_So he ran to the sea this morning_, she thought to herself.

At first, she was curious to know where _he_ had disappeared to. Nevertheless, she respected his privacy enough not to ask. However, it was odd that the man that was assigned to be her guard had disappeared without a word or note. Sasuke wasn't one to get himself easily caught by bandits. If anything, _she_ was worried _he_ would be the one killing the bandits. So why were his clothes wet? It was left unnoticed in the hall, but upon further inspection, the drenched clothes he wore, clung well to his body.

"Sasuke… why are you wet?" Hinata sighed and came towards him, grabbing the collar of his shirt to see the damage he had done to his clothes. The two of them stood intimately close and Haruka, who had been watching the two intently from the hall, blushed. As much as she wished to be the one grabbing the collar of the handsome man, she understood this was private and, as of now, she felt complete respect and admiration for Hinata. The two of them did look like a beautiful couple.

Inside, Sasuke could feel her hot breath against his bare chest as he looked down at the top of her indigo hair. She was smiling contently, eyes fixated at his shirt, examining the lingering seaweed caught underneath his collar. At that moment in time, he was a bit curious to know what was going through her mind.

Hinata's hands began to glow her usual white chakra as they began to absorb the sea water that drenched his clothes. The process only took a few seconds before he was warm and dry beneath his shirt.

"Thanks," Sasuke said impassively as he left the room to offer her some privacy to change and get ready.

In a matter of minutes, Hinata was out the room fully dressed with her bag slung across her shoulder. The two checked out with Ankio at the desk and ate their morning meal at a small ramen stand nearby to discuss their travel plans.

"I'm hoping to get to the Kiri tonight," Hinata said optimistically.

Sasuke stirred the ramen in his bowl absentmindedly. "How do you plan on getting across the sea? Considering what happened yesterday, do you really think you'll have enough chakra to make it across on foot?"

"Well that's why we're having breakfast," she looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yesterday, I skipped my morning meal. That's probably why I over exerted myself."

He turned and called a nearby waitress for the bill. _Or maybe you're just too weak_, he thought to himself.

Hinata's face fell. She knew it was all just excuses to him. Sasuke was her childhood friend. They used to be able to talk about anything without feeling judged.

"Well, the strangest thing happened to me today," Hinata started in polite conversation, "I passed by the market hoping to get something for us to eat along the way," she looked at him expectantly, to see if he was paying attention.

He stared at the bill.

"Well… these two fishermen were selling freshly caught fish incredibly cheap! –saying something about how God was watching over them and blessed their hard work with an abundance of fish," she continued, smiling brightly at the good bargain. "I bought three, but the oddest thing happened. When I reached for it, I _swear _I felt it an electric surge shock me…"

Sasuke's brows rose slightly as he turned to her. She watched him, waiting for his theories on electric fish. Honestly, he had a good idea why there were electricity in the fish, considering his morning _jog_ across the sea with his chidori. But he didn't want her to start thinking of him as a good or bad person because of it. After a moment of silence he smirked and shrugged, "Maybe you bought some electric _eels_."

Hinata glowered, "Sasuke, I know the difference between eels and fish. And these were _fish_!" She reached in her bag to show him the shocking fish.

He held back a chuckle, and grabbed the bag from her. "It doesn't matter. We should go." He paid the waitress and walked out, dragging Hinata behind him.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:****  
**-**Hokage Tower**-

Sakura Haruno slipped out of the covers, grabbed Hinata's bathrobe, and wrapped it around her naked body, leaving the sleeping blonde kage to doze blissfully on the large bed that didn't belong to her.

She turned to look at the picture on the dresser. There was a photo of Naruto and Hinata's wedding right beside another picture of Team Seven when they were just getting to know each other, to the right there stood a picture of Team Seven reunited five years later. Her attention was focused on the dark haired boy in the picture—Sasuke.

She loved him, he was the one man she wanted the most. No matter how hard she begged for him, he never acknowledged her feelings, let alone, return them.

From the beginning, she thought it was because she wasn't good enough. That maybe she was too weak to be at the same level as either of her teammates, or maybe she just wasn't pretty enough.

Tears trailed across her cheek and she furiously slammed her fist against the dresser. She bit her lip, remembering to stay quiet, as to not wake up the man in bed.

But still…why doesn't Sasuke notice her! What is it he wants in a woman? She will do whatever it takes to please him. All she wanted was for Sasuke to love her, and the only way for that to happen, was for him to_ learn_ to love her. She needed more time with him, and Naruto was the one man that could assign them more time—she needed Naruto in order to get to Sasuke.

Sakura turned to watch the oblivious man sleep. She clenched her fists tightly. After all of these years of waiting, Sasuke _will_ be hers…

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:****  
****-With Hinata and Sasuke-**

Hours had passed and the scorching sun was reflecting brightly against the surface of the water. The heat made it insufferably warm, but the cool water beneath their feet made traveling a little more manageable. Judging by the position of the sun, the time was probably a little after three.

Sweat glistened across Hinata's pale features as she looked to her side at Sasuke, who had the sleeves of his shirt hanging at his sides, allowing the sea breeze to keep his bare upper body cool. _Men are so lucky they can walk around shirtless, _she thought to herself.

They had been running for almost eight hours at their constant speed and she had learned that traveling across water was more difficult than by land, because there were no trees to jump from. There were no rest periods where she could just lounge on a tree branch and let the shade cool her. Her chakra had to constantly be focused at her feet otherwise she'd fall in the deep abyss beneath her. Her stomach gave a loud growl, but she ignored it.

Sasuke came to a halt. He held out his arm to stop her from moving any further. Tilting his head slightly he turned to look at Hinata through the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong? Is someone following us?" Hinata whispered, already scanning the area through her Byakugan.

Sasuke didn't respond, but turned a little as he pointed to a small island. His profile became distinctly defined and masculine against the endless blue sky. She blushed and quickly shook her head, turning to look at where he was pointing at.

An island…

It was the size of the Hokage's office. A baby island, probably just made from an undersea volcano, or seafloor spreading. He led the way, towards their small haven of land and she became apprehensive about it. Why would he stop at this island? Was there an enemy lurking in the small volcano? She left her Byakugan on, just in case someone attacked, but then she realized Sasuke's Sharingan wasn't active.

They reached the island and he sat down, gesturing her to sit as well. "We'll take a break here, so you can eat."

Hinata's Byakugan faded and she realized he had heard her stomach growl. She blushed feeling embarrassed that he had to notice something so small. _Had it been that loud?_ Nevertheless, she was eager for a break. Hinata stepped off the surface of the water and sat across from him. It was a relief not to focus her chakra at her feet any longer. She dug a hole in the ground and then began rummaging through her bag for something. A few seconds later, she pulled out some sticks and began stacking them in the hole.

Sasuke watched her curiously. _Why was she carrying sticks in her bag?_ He thought to himself.

She turned to him, and smiled sweetly, "Sasuke, do you mind?"

He rolled his eyes. Without getting up, his hands formed a few hand seals and he inhaled deeply, "Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and blew. A bright ball of fire flew from his mouth, setting the sticks Hinata stacked aflame.

Hinata beamed and thanked him as she reached in her bag and placed the fish she bought at the market, near the fire to roast.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know why you paid for fish when I could have caught some along the way," he waved his hands listlessly at the water surrounding them.

Hinata giggled, "That's right. How could I forget—Sasuke Uchiha— Konoha's best fisherman!" Her hands dug deep inside her bag, looking for something else. "We were guests in their town. I was just enjoying the scenery. And besides, there's nothing wrong with tourism. Spending money helps the economy." She pulled out a bento box and placed it between them.

He said nothing and waited for her to finish.

"I want you to have some of this," Hinata blushed, opening the bento.

He glanced at it. She watched him.

He looked at her. She turned away.

Inside were roasted pork ribs and mixed fruit. She watched him with a hopeful smile as she lifted the top layer to reveal another plate of food. It was a rice plate color coordinated to look like the Uchiha clan emblem, a red and white fan.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He looked at her and their eyes met. The memory of their childhood picnic ran throughout both their minds. The peaceful meal they had under the Japanese maple tree in the Hyuga garden. The day he spent hours with his mom making a bento for Neji and Hinata. The day he and Neji raced to Hinata. The day the Hyuga's prepared an amazing meal for him. The day his brother refused to help him with his shuriken jutsu. The same day he vowed to become the strongest Uchiha in his clan.

The roasting fish were starting to crackle in the fire, on the verge of burning. They both ignored it.

Hinata watched him, her eyes searching his. "What's wrong Sasuke? You don't like it…?"

He shook his head, and couldn't help the growing smile on his face, as he uttered the same words he said as a child, "No, it's nice. Thank you, Hinata..."

Sasuke blew out the fire before the fish could burn and they ate in peace. Conversation wasn't necessary. Hinata began eating more than she could chew, she was hungry. Maybe she burned more of her chakra than she had in supply. It was a bit embarrassing to be eating so much in front of Sasuke who always kept his cool composure.

"You're going to eat yourself into a food-coma," he smirked.

An hour later, after everything was packed and ready for them to leave, Hinata sat there hugging her knees, rocking back and forth, and gazing sleepily across the open water. Her lids were heavy and a yawn broke through her lips. The warm sun was just asking for her to take a nap beneath its glow. She knew she ate too much, and much to her dismay, she was feeling sleepy.

Sasuke threw his sword across his shoulder and turned to her. She continued to rock back and forth, her attention focused distantly across the mass of water.

"You can't sleep here," he said, crossing his arms as he waited for her.

Hinata stood and tried to walk. She quickly stumbled and fell to her knees, yawning once more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and threw his sword across his waist. He came towards her and kneeled with his back to her. "Get on, I'll carry you," he offered.

"No!—It's okay. I can walk on my own," Hinata shook her head vigorously, feeling embarrassed he would think she needed to be carried. Attempting to stand up again, she focused her chakra at her feet and took a step onto the water. Her foot plunged beneath the surface, leaving her knee deep in sea water.

Sasuke watched her, still in his kneeling position. "We're not going to get far with you like this. We'll cover more ground if I take you there myself. You can rest and we'll still be there on schedule."

Hinata rubbed her eyes and yawned once more. "I'm fine, the meal helped me regain my strength," she reassured him, brushing the stray strands of hair from her eyes.

He crossed his arms and looked at her unconvinced. After a moment of silence and exchanged glances he came to a decision of his own. "You're stubborn," he said flatly. And without warning he grabbed her arm roughly and tossed her over his shoulders.

"_Sasuke!"_ she shrieked, blushing madly.

He began running at his usual swift pace ignoring the protests of the woman he was carrying. "Shut up! You want to see your mother, don't you?"

Hinata froze. How did he know? She was sure she didn't share any details of the reason for the trip with him. How did he know she was visiting her mother? Even Naruto doesn't know. She stared at the back of his head, baffled. Had she really underestimated Sasuke this much? This whole time, he probably knew more than he let on.

Hinata sighed in defeat. Sasuke will always be a mystery to her.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review of feedback and thoughts  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	7. Day 3 pt 2

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Seven_

"Isn't that _Sasuke Uchiha_?—I heard from Terumi-sama that the Uchiha's were good looking, but I never imagined how handsome he really is!"

"Mommy, that man's hair looks like a bird's nest."

"Honey, you have to stay away from that man. He's a very _bad_ person—so bad—he kills kittens for fun—"

"—_**NO!—**_No one can be that evil!"

"Hey Pa!—why is that woman's eyes white? Is she blind?"

"Wait… isn't she a Hyuga?"

"What's a _Uchiha_ doing in Kiri?"

"Since when did the last known Uchiha settle down and get married?"

Looks of shock and horror followed Hinata and Sasuke as they weaved their way across the busy streets of Kiri. The villagers were quick to realize that the famous renegade Uchiha was wandering the streets of their country. At the same time, youthful young women flocked to the edges of their windows or stood on their toes to get a better view of the handsome stranger. Several other villagers cast curious stares at Hinata as no one really bothered to keep their voices down when they gossiped about her.

"I haven't seen a woman with such clear, translucent eyes walk through these streets before," one woman remarked to her daughter.

Hundreds of eyes stared intently at the foreigners when they passed through the busy market streets. Under normal circumstances, Hinata's face would have gone scarlet with all of this attention directed, not only at her, but also to Sasuke as well. And oddly, with Sasuke by her side, she found herself not really bothered by what these women thought of her. Maybe Sasuke's personality was rubbing off on her because in his years of being fondled by fan girls, he never paid them any attention, let alone have their words hinder him. Of course there were certain civilians, namely the young females, who focused intently on Sasuke; while the testosterone-induced males focused on her. However, there were the occasional citizens who examined them—not individually—but as a pair.

Overwhelming looks of contempt followed Hinata as she passed a crowd of teenage girls, many of them mouthing hurtful words with hopes of being the one standing at Sasuke's side instead of her.

Sasuke took Hinata's hand and led her swiftly through the crowd.

At this, an uproar of jealous exclamations burst from the mass of boisterous ladies. Glares were thrown at the intimacy of Sasuke and the woman's interlaced hands. Their faces became scarlet in clear detestation as several of their heads looked ready to explode.

To make matters worse, Sasuke wove his arms around Hinata's waist, pulled her in closer, and gazed adoringly into her eyes.

The ladies screamed! Unable to contain themselves the swarm of girls dropped like flies—one by one, each red faced fan girl fainted against her friend.

Hinata giggled. For some reason, she knew Sasuke was only doing this to evoke those loud responses from the crowd of vibrant young girls. His actions were all just a joke to play with their feelings. It was cruel, but also… dare she say it?—_amusing._

Only a few hours before, Hinata and Sasuke had been standing in the middle of the Mizukage's office, surrounded by dozens of her personal advisors and consultants. From the moment they set foot on the giant island of Kirigakure, they had been swooped away by several ANBU to make an appearance before the fifth Mizukage—Mei Terumī.

**:==: :==:- :==:- :==:- :==:**

**-Day Three: pt. 2-  
-A few Hours Ago-**

"It's good to see you again Hinata."

A slender young woman in her thirties with ankle-length auburn hair wandered carefully between the two leaf villagers in her office. Her bright green eyes lingered on the sword hanging precariously at Sasuke's waist.

"Mei—I'm sorry, Mizukage-sama—"

"Hinata you can call me Mei. Don't bother with the formalities… we're both young women," said Mei, winking cordially at the Hyuga.

Hinata was vaguely aware of the Mizukage's sensitive feelings in regard to her growing age, and decided not to push it. "I've come personally to take care of a few… misunderstandings… between Kiri and Konoha about sending—"

"Are you referring to the raid in Otafuku?—we've already sent aid—"

"Yes—but, there are hundreds of refugees, and the camp has only received a dozen of your men."

"That seems more than enough—"

"No—it's not," said Hinata flatly, "Mei… it means the number of people in distress greatly out numbers the amount of aid we've sent."

The meeting between Hinata and Mei went on for several long hours. Quite a few of the scribes began jotting notes in their scrolls, occasionally tearing their eyes away from their work to cast looks of approval at their kage and apprehensive frowns at Hinata. Many of the citizens of Kiri were against sending aid to a country they had nothing to do with. Even so, Hinata remained persistent. She understood the importance of helping, and to her, all five of the great shinobi nations had to come together—as one—to do their part and help the villages that were struggling.

At one point, a man stepped up and pulled out a map of the shinobi world, lecturing for hours about his plan. He had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe drowsiness. Sasuke had heard enough within the first 20 minutes of the meeting and went to sit at his favorite place, the windowsill to mediate—or in this case—sleep. No one bothered him, but a few ANBU were keen on keeping an eye on the man.

It felt like only a few minutes and all he saw beneath his lids were flashes of his tragic past. In the distance, he could hear Hinata's voice continuing her argument with Mei. An aching in his heart sent his mind on frenzy. But for the first time in many years, he didn't dwell on it. Just as soon as his memories drew to his family's massacre, he remembered the pleasant moments he shared with his family and friends. The memories with Hinata and Neji, the afternoons he spent watching his brother train, the missions he shared with Team Seven, and then of course there was the—

"Sasuke, you've gotten more attractive."

Regretfully, the remark woke him from his comfortable thoughts. He turned, and found the entire room, including Hinata, staring intently at him. She shot him a patronizing look that said, _How could you sleep through the entire meeting?_

Mei, who had been the one to throw him the compliment, came towards him as she smiled coldly, "—I can't honestly say it's nice to see you—_here_—in my country. This is not Konoha, and I'm not Naruto—if you do anything out of line Sasuke… I will kill you." She kissed his cheek lightly and turned back to Hinata, whose attention was focused resolutely at the exit.

"So, you'll be here for our water festival?"

Hinata nodded.

"Would you like me to set a place for you and your guest," Mei nodded towards Sasuke, "—at our international quarters?"

Sasuke answered for Hinata, with a simple flat "no."

"Where will you stay then?"

Hinata understood her motive in asking and expected such. The location of a dangerous man like Sasuke had to be known by the government while he stayed in their country. "The island to the south of Kiri is home, to a comrade of mine. And they have kindly offered to lend me a room during my stay," lied Hinata, her eyes fixed carefully on Mei.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sasuke's head turn slightly at her untruthful response.

Mei held her gaze on Hinata, expecting to catch a slip in the story. She wasn't worried about Hinata, not at all. As a matter of fact, she knew Hinata was a good and honest person. It was Sasuke she was worried about. Sasuke was the one that had wrecked havoc on any land he stood on. And as the protector of her own country, she had to be wary of his intentions. Even if the two of them were here just to enjoy the festival, security must be heightened tenfold because of Sasuke's presence. And if he really was here to be Hinata's bodyguard, she had better not find him wandering around without the Hyuga.

"I'm sorry Hinata, you must be exhausted," said Mei, now noticing the dark circles beneath Hinata's pale eyes. How could she forget, the woman had just traveled hundreds of miles? Immediately feeling guilty, she turned to Ao, her faithful bodyguard, "Ao, please take them to a nice Kiri restaurant and make sure they cross our town safely."

"Hmmm! In my day, visitors had checkpoints to pass. You're too trusting of kids these days."

A middle aged man with short bluish-gray hair with a patch over his right eye, stepped out from the crowd of advisors and frowned at Hinata and Sasuke.

"Ao… shut up—or I'll kill you," whispered Mei, her malicious threat hidden behind an artificial smile. Ao froze, looking angry and offended. "Just take them to a nice place to eat," she ordered.

The thinning of his lips became a discrete, unpleasant smile, as he straightened his posture and casually turned to the leaf shinobis. "This way," his said gruffly.

Sasuke's stoic expression became a distinct frown. Hinata inwardly scowled as she reluctantly turned to the man. Of all the people in the room, Mei could have chosen to escort them, she had to choose Ao.

"We'll see you again soon, I'm sure," Mei smiled brightly. Within seconds, Ao's rough hands had Hinata's arm in a strong grip, steering her briskly through the door.

In a flash, Sasuke pushed himself between Ao and Hinata, standing tall in front of the woman he was assigned to guard. Arms outstretched protectively across Hinata, his eyes burned dangerously in Ao's face, "Keep—your—hands—off—her," he growled.

Ao took a heavy step back and held his hands high in defeat. He smirked broadly at the immediate tension between everyone. Through the door frame, Mei silently observed Sasuke's odd behavior—well odd to her, because really, she didn't know much about Sasuke.

Ao continued along the way, leading them through a corridor across the palace grounds that looked completely different from the Hokage tower Hinata and Sasuke were so accustomed to. Finally, they stopped in front of two large doors. Ao signaled a guard man to open the gates and quickly led the two leaf nins out. They immediately stepped into the busy market street Kiri was famous for. Collections of shocked and surprised looks flew from the villagers, as an uproar of murmurs and hectic whispers wove through the large crowd when the villagers spotted the Uchiha emblem on Sasuke's back.

Ao grinned slightly at all of the negative attention directed at the foreigners, of which he never liked in the first place. He turned and led them across the road.

Hinata jumped in front, stopping him from moving any further. "W-We're more tired than hungry, s-so there really is no need to take us to a restaurant," she said, as politely as her acting could allow.

Ao smirked, "if that is what you wish, I can take you to the southern island—"

"—No!—It's okay. We'll be fine," Hinata reassured, plastering a smile on her features.

"I understand," said Ao, and with that, he turned and gladly left the two leaf ninja at the entrance of the Mizukage Palace unattended and alone.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who looked at her with the same knowing frown. Neither tried to hide their obvious dislike of Ao. She pointed forward and they started walking towards the southern beach.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

Now, here they were, passing through the busiest street in Kiri, feeling nothing but anxiousness to get out of the public eye. The crowd of lovesick girls quickly began to grow as Sasuke's arm wrapped tighter around the giggling girl in his embrace, who seemed to be enjoying the little joke he was playing on his fan girls.

"_He's holding her!—who is she?"_

"_Maybe they're married!"_

The loud exclamations coming from the by-standers was becoming harder and harder to ignore. The smile vanished from Hinata's face and she tried her best to pretend she never heard anything.

Sasuke noticed this, and decided to quicken their pace. The sooner they got off the island the better.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

Back at the Mizukage office, Ao reappeared beside Mei in an instant. He remained quiet as everyone in the office watched the two leaf shinobi walk through parting streets. Numerous unapproving looks from the council and advisors were cast to the back of Mei's head as the same thought wondered through their heads, _how could she let Sasuke walk freely through their land after the destruction he's brought to the entire shinobi world?_

Mei's attention was focused on the sun, which slowly made its descent below the horizon, casting a spectacular orange glow across the island, until finally she drew her gaze to Sasuke's and Hinata's retreating figures. She turned her head slightly and Ao stepped forward, "…be sure to keep an eye on them," she whispered.

Beneath Ao's right eye patch, his stolen Byakugan activated to watch Sasuke and Hinata reach the sandy beaches of Kiri's border. For some reason, they stopped near the edge. He focused his single Byakugan eye to better see what they were doing.

In an instant, both Hinata's and Sasuke's Kekkei Genkai activated simultaneously. Their heads turned sharply and together Byakugan and Sharingan glared angrily at Ao's feeble Byakugan.

Ao stumbled back, startled by the force of their Kekkei Genkai capabilities. Beads of nervous sweat formed on his forehead, and he pushed himself away from the window, knocking over two advisors who angrily began scolding him. His shaking hands rose to his head focusing on nothing but the task of avoiding those glares.

The message was clear only to Ao. He can watch them all he likes, but his single byakugan is nothing compared to Hinata's trained and experienced byakugan, and Sasuke's legendary sharingan.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

—**With Hinata and Sasuke—**

Back at the southern beach, Sasuke and Hinata watched from a distance, the befuddling commotion stirring up in the Mizukage's office. Four men at either side of the frightened Ao, desperately tried to help him up.

For a moment, Hinata smiled as she watched Mei repeatedly shouting mutely at her incompetent staff, and was thankful she couldn't hear a word of it. She turned back to the beach and focused her chakra to her feet once more. Only a few miles to go and they could rest. Her foot splashed against the water's surface when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her bag and yanked her back to land.

She turned to him with a questioning look, her Byakugan straining to stay active.

Sasuke merely shook his head.

He dropped to the ground, bit his thumb, performed a few complicated hand seals, and smeared his fresh blood against the sand. The summoning jutsu required him to offer his own blood in exchange of aid. In a sudden burst of smoke, Taka, the giant hawk he made contact with years ago, appeared beside them. Taka flapped its wings majestically and Sasuke jumped on its back as the sea breeze ruffled the bird's giant feathers. Then he leaned forward and offered his hand to Hinata.

She looked back at him apprehensively, her Byakugan fading in and out because of her depleting chakra supply. There was no saddle on the bird and Sasuke only stood there.

"Let's go," said Sasuke, already noticing her obvious fatigue. He could see she barely had enough chakra remaining to focus her Byakugan straight. There was no way she could make it to the island on foot.

"Why didn't you summon Taka earlier?" asked Hinata.

He crouched to his knees and gave her brooding look, "I'm your guard… not a chauffeur. Besides, earlier you were so determined to make it here—_on your own_," he said, reminding the girl of her loud protests when he generously gave her a free ride on his shoulder.

"Oh yes," said Hinata, her heart sinking horribly, "the island's lunch… when you kidnapped me."

"What? I—I didn't kidnap you!" he shouted.

Hinata giggled, and slowly she reached her arm forward, putting her trust entirely in Sasuke. He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up, just as Taka took flight with a sudden jolt.

Hinata shrieked and laughed, finding the experience both exciting and startling at the same time. She buried her face in his collar and her arms flung around his neck tightly. Barely able to keep her footing on the giant bird, Sasuke's grip on her tightened as he held her closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and steadily sat her down. His own chakra was focused at his feet to keep him securely on the bird. All she just had to do was hold on.

After a few seconds, Taka began soaring at a smooth cruise. The initial take off was rough, but once they were in the air, everything seemed… peaceful. She released her grip on Sasuke's shirt and showed him she could sit on her own. The last time she remembered flying, was on one of Sai's painted birds. Sasuke released his hold on her and stood to look at the surroundings below them. He crossed his arms unsure of where exactly they were headed.

"There should be a small cottage just along that beach," said Hinata, already reading the question on his face. She pointed to an island directly ahead, a few miles out.

The two of them sat silently. Hinata welcomed the comforting winds that brush across her pale cheeks. Then she suddenly remembered! The last time they ate was on the miniature island, Sasuke must be hungry now. Her insides flooded with shame.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry I refused dinner for us. I answered selfishly without considering your needs," she apologized, looking up at the man beside her. _She_ was the one that refused dinner. _She_ was the one being selfish.

His gaze was focused on the island just ahead. "I understand. You don't like him," he added flatly. "It's clear you don't want to be near him longer than necessary."

Hinata sighed. There he goes again, knowing more than he lets on. She was about to ask him how he knew but stopped herself when he turned to look at her.

As if reading her mind he answered, "Ao, he has a byakugan." His eyes searched hers for some sort of reaction, any sort of inner hatred or animosity towards the man. But she merely stared at him. "Ao killed a Hyuga, and stole the eye. That's the only way he could have gotten it. I already know, from Neji, the strict security your family goes through to keep the Byakugan protected—you seal them."

Hinata's gaze faltered slightly, he was right.

She hated Ao for what he did to one of her family member. She hated the type of person that kills and steals for their own gain. The Hyuga's were a powerful family with strong bonds. For the protection of the Byakugan, the entire second branch had to seal their Byakugan. For the family, everyone had to do their part.

Hinata turned back to Sasuke, "I know you don't like him either..."

He smirked, "I don't like a lot of people."

"But you do _dislike_ him. Why is that?"

The smirk on his face quickly disappeared and his face fell. Memories of his cursed family, rushed back to him. A surge of near uncontrollable emotions flooded him, his brows furrowed, fists clenched tightly, he was reminded of his past all over again.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry," Hinata whispered.

She was being foolish to ask such a personal question. Now wasn't the time to get on Sasuke's bad side, especially when she was flying hundreds of feet above water on his bird. He could just as quickly change his mind about protecting her. And if she kept pestering him, she was sure Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to kick her off his giant hawk.

They soared for several minutes, and soon the sky became luminescent as twilight disappeared below the horizon. The only light provided to them was a beautiful opaque glow from the shining moon. Taka, the hawk, made a very smooth landing on the sandy beach of a small island. Hinata, anticipating a rough descent, braced herself and instinctively grabbed onto Sasuke for support.

He allowed it and helped her down.

The giant hawk disappeared in a wisp of smoke, knowing its purpose was completed, while Hinata led the way down the deserted beach where she remembered the house to be. The grainy sand crunched beneath their feet and they walked along the peaceful shores with Sasuke following closely behind. Silence hung between them while the restless hums of nature played on, crickets chirping, trees swaying and the occasional sounds of crashing waves hitting the shore.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke took Hinata's arm and whirled her around.

"Ao fought Shisui Uchiha."

Hinata froze. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Shisui was my brother's—Itachi's best friend," Sasuke explained. "Fifteen years ago, he was killed. He was one of the first Uchiha's to die at the hands of Itachi."

Hinata watched him and tried to catch his eye, but he purposely turned away.

"Look, I don't know Shisui well enough to judge him but…" his voice trailed and he released her arm. For a moment he stared distantly at a dark corner, his mind deep in thought. "If Shisui was strong enough to defend himself, Itachi wouldn't have killed him. He wouldn't have died and Itachi wouldn't have gotten stronger. If Shisui was strong enough to kill his best friend before Itachi could kill him, I may still have my family and things would have been different." His voice was filled with hatred and longing to gain back something he wish he could have kept—his family.

Hinata remained silent and listened carefully.

"Shisui was weak. He couldn't even kill his best friend!"

She stumbled back frightened, "Y-you don't mean that…you w-wouldn't kill _your_ best friend. You d-didn't kill Naruto."

"_I TRIED TO_!" he shouted, "—and, I'll try again! Naruto stands for _everything_ I don't believe in!"

Her lips quivered, why was he saying this? Naruto and Sasuke were best friends. "Sasuke, you're an ANBU, you're suppose to protect Konoha—"

"—_protect!_ Are you serious Hinata?—I hate Konoha! I hate everything in that god forsaken village! I only agreed to be ANBU because I can kill whoever I want without anyone knowing," he laughed wildly.

"Shut up. Shut up!—_SHUT UP_! How could you say that!—Naruto trusts you... You were his best man at the wedding—you two were best friends!" Hinata shook her head desperately. What he was saying was everything she didn't want to hear. Why was he harboring such hatred for the village they both grew up in? Konoha is her home—_Konoha is their home!_

Her tear brimmed eyes glared defiantly into his, "Sasuke you can be so arrogant at times, but I know you're not _this _wicked."

He wrenched her arm and forced her to look at him. "Listen!—I'm not the little boy you remember!—you're forgetting, I don't have to listen to Naruto!—I can do whatever I want. I don't have to protect you. I can just as easily change my mind and kill you!" For a fleeting second, he felt a tug at his heart.

"Then do it…"she challenged, sounding braver than she felt.

They glared at each other. His grip on her arm tightened. Their faces dangerously close, both were determine to—

"—_Hinata?"_

Sasuke and Hinata froze. They stopped arguing and despite Sasuke's earlier open death threat, he instinctively pulled Hinata behind him and held out a protective arm. His attention drew away from the defiant girl and his eyes turned towards the high cliffs along the beach where, in the distance, he could make out a woman's figure.

Hinata followed his gaze.

A cool ocean breeze blew past ruffling their hair and clothes. Everything became quiet. The air was silent and still. Only seconds ago, all she felt was anger and fear but now, none of it seemed to matter anymore. Her heart thumped feverously against her chest, while no words escaped her lips. And as though Sasuke could feel this, he released her arm. Ever so slowly, a smile crept across Hinata's lips and her eyes gleamed with tears of happiness. At long last she spoke the words she had longed to say for years, "I've missed you…"

Above the cliff, standing beside two overgrown shrubs stood the silhouette of her living, breathing "…mother."

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	8. Day 3 pt 3

**A/N:** _Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning: unintentional OOCness.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Eight_

"—_Hinata?" _

Hinata froze and the argument abruptly ended. Despite himself, Sasuke pulled Hinata behind him and held out a protective arm. His attention flew towards the high cliffs along the beach where in the distance he could make out a woman's figure.

Hinata followed his gaze.

A cool ocean breeze blew past, ruffling their hair and clothes. Everything became quiet. The air was silent and still. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest, no words escaped her lips. And as though Sasuke could sense this, he released her arm. Ever so slowly, a smile crept across Hinata's lips as her eyes sparkled with tears of happiness. "I've missed you mother."

"H—Hinata…" said the woman, welcoming her daughter with outstretched arms.

For a split second, the world seemed to stop as Hinata watched her mom coming closer and closer. Without hesitation, she ran. Her arms flew out to embrace the woman, longing for the touch and feel of her mother's hold. Hinata hugged her, clinging tightly onto her mother's shirt, refusing to let go, and cried.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
**_**-Day Three: pt. 3-**_

_Nearly sixteen years_, thought Sasuke.

It was about sixteen years ago when he last saw Hinata's mother. Being this close to her, he could see the many similarities between them. Aside from the obvious wear of age, she was recognizable, even to Sasuke, as the woman who introduced him to Hinata and Neji many years ago. Both shared the same indigo hair, uncommon in the Hyuga family, and soft features. She hasn't changed much, but watching her chat with an adult Hinata was… strange. It was like watching future-Hinata talking to younger-Hinata, except one has pale eyes and the other has brown.

The three of them sat around a small eating area in a humble cottage just along the beach. It seemed like a quiet lifestyle, compared to the one Hinata and Sasuke had grown used to. As skilled ninjas, they were sure to be attentive to the woman speaking, while observing the new surroundings from the corner of their eyes.

"You two must be hungry," said the woman softly, looking from Hinata's fatigued face to Sasuke's, who actually didn't seem tired at all. She set down two bowls of rice, a plate of a roasted fish and some pickled cabbage on the table. "Please help yourself."

There was a sense of calmness and nobility in her tone. Her voice was soft but assertive, nothing like a Hyuga back in Konoha. The aura around her was peaceful. Every time she sighed or had an ounce of worry on her face, there would be a moment where she closed her eyes and simply breathed; almost like a state of meditation. Maybe that's where most of Hinata's calm personality came from. Come to think of it, there probably wasn't another Hyuga alive with the same personality as these two women.

Although Sasuke and Hinata were hungry, both of them were too preoccupied taking in the situation and new environment of the cottage to care too much. The food on the table remained untouched. Hinata's eyes were fixed intently on her mother. The chance to see the woman move around in her own environment, her own space, her own home, was something Hinata would watch for hours if she could.

"Sasuke," said the woman, turning to the young man by the window. "You've made quite a name for yourself among the shinobi world."

He watched her.

"Sasuke was assigned by the Hokage as my guard to escort me to and from the water country," said Hinata.

The woman sighed, and once again, she closed her eyes in thought. "There is no other person I would trust besides Neji to care for my daughter's safety."

Sasuke could feel his muscles tensed.

"Mother, I came for answers—"

"Hinata, while you are here, you will not call me 'Mother'," said the woman, speaking with such authority that Sasuke wondered if she was ever a high rank shinobi herself. She gracefully stood, slammed the windows shut and threw the curtains close. It was all so sudden and strange to see. One moment she was composed, calm, and peaceful; but now she was displaying uncanny traits of once being ANBU. She soon returned to her seat and crossed her arms, the atmosphere becoming tense and serious.

"You are forgetting I am presumed dead. Your father and no other Hyuga must know I am alive. Do you understand?" she continued.

Hinata frowned and nodded. The two of them had only just reunited, there was no way she would endanger her mother. Not now… Not when they were together … Not ever.

"While you're in Kiri, both of you will address me as Haoru," said her mother, explaining the importance of the alias to protect her safety and identity. "I am not a Hyuga family member, nor am I a former citizen of Konoha. Our only relation to each other is an accidental encounter during one of your mission years ago."

Hinata bit her lip hard, stopping herself from protesting.

"Sasuke."

He turned to the woman now known to him as Haoru.

Hinata and her mother both watched him with the same look of uncertainty. "The two of you already attract enough attention being foreigners. I must ask you to wear a change of clothes while you're here, to make the both of you look less distinguishable."

He crossed his arms and glared.

Hinata turned from Sasuke to her mother, unsure of what may happen.

"Please understand…I don't want anyone to recognize you," Haoru sighed. "When you came through Kiri, wearing that Uchiha emblem on your back, you must have attracted plenty of unwanted attention."

"Sasuke, you know she's right," said Hinata, her eyes looking hopefully at his turned back. "It's best if no one can recognize you—US, while we're here."

He turned just enough to look at both Hinata and her mother from the corner of his eye.

Hinata took a cautious step forward, "Please… Sasuke…I didn't expect things to turn out this… way," she said, her voice quivering almost on the verge of tears. "I understand how troublesome this may be for you. That's why I wanted to come alone."

Sasuke watched her. Hinata's pouting pink lips quivering with each word she spoke and those large tear swollen eyes cast sadly to the floor. Something was tugging at his heart, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She looked absolutely helpless—cute even.

Finally, after seconds of mentally debating with himself, he sighed and knew how much this trip to her mother meant. Through the faintness of a flickering candle light, he shrugged off his shirt, casting away the last of his Uchiha clothes.

Hinata gasped.

Was it the shock that he actually listened to her? Or maybe the sudden increase of exposed skin on Sasuke's part. Without thinking, she ran and hugged him from behind, nearly forgetting he was half-naked. A delighted smile across her face, eyes brimming with tears, she gazed admiringly at him. Hinata pressed her face against his bare back and she embraced him tightly. "Thank you… Sasuke," she whispered.

At the other side of the room, Haoru remained quiet and still as she watched the slight interaction between the two young adults. Though unfazed by his reaction to Hinata's words, she was deeply glad to see how well these two got along. She smiled to herself as she watched an annoyed shirtless Sasuke trying to pry off a thankful and tearful Hinata from his back.

Haoru cleared her throat, reminding the two of her presence. They instantly broke apart, standing at opposite ends of the room. Beaming to herself, she went on, "I wasn't aware you'd be coming, Sasuke. I'm sorry I don't have any spare clothes for you, but I will be sure to make some, from what material I have."

He said nothing.

"This cottage was not built to have many guests over. I only thought Hinata was coming to visit," she apologized to Sasuke. "There is only one spare room, and although I don't think anyone will attack us during this visit, I do want you to stay within distance of Hinata. You are supposed to be her guard after all," she finished, arching a defined brow at Sasuke as though challenging him to argue.

He did nothing.

Haoru sighed and grabbed some candles from a nearby shelf. "You have my permission to share the spare room."

"—W-what?" spluttered Hinata.

Again, Sasuke did nothing.

Her mother gave Hinata a knowing look and pushed her in the direction of the spare room. Hinata and Sasuke sharing a room was not what she intended to happen since he was once classified as a dangerous man. It was best if he remained close to Hinata at all times, in case anything were to happen. Should he leave the room and wander the house while everyone was asleep, Hinata would be the first to know. Should he run off and kill someone from the water country, Hinata had the authority to report it back to the Hokage.

Wherever he went, she would know. Whatever he did, Hinata would know.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:****  
-Later that Night-**

On a desolate island like this, the night sky was capable of glistening more brightly. Besides the occasional rustle of wind blowing through nearby bushes, crickets chirping, and owls hooting, things were quiet. Hinata and Haoru sat in a small living area while Hinata was telling her mother of all the events that she missed out on. Sasuke decided to let them catch up on some mother-daughter bonding time and sat by himself in the room he was to share with Hinata.

"_He's_ training Hanabi to become the head of the Hyuga's…" exclaimed Haoru, referring to her ex husband's plan for their youngest daughter. Deep inside, she couldn't help but feel guilty for being a neglectful mother.

As if reading her mind, Hinata came forward and held her mother's hands firmly. "Hanabi _wants _to be the head of the main branch. Her objective has always been to become powerful enough to protect her family. She's happy with how things turned out for her… besides… she doesn't blame you at all for missing out on her childhood. She thinks you're dead, remember?"

Haoru's eyes began to well with tears. Brushing the hair out of her eyes she still felt terrible. She has continued to lie to her youngest daughter throughout her entire life. "D-do you have a photo of her?"

Hinata smiled, and reached inside her pocket to pull out a single folded photo. Her mother's trembling hands reach forward. The photo quivered in Haoru's grasp as she began unfolding the corners. After spending barely a few months with her infant daughter, she was now able to see Hanabi as a grown woman, even if only through a photo. A small gasp escaped her lips and endless tears relentlessly streamed down her aged face.

In the photo was the entire Hyuga family, standing in the garden with the large Hyuga estate in the background. No one wore a smile, except a carefree adult Hinata. But standing beside Hinata, she could see another lovely lady, who had the same hair and eyes as her father, Hiashi. She could only guess this young lady was Hanabi and there was no mistaking the resemblance between Hinata and Hanabi. Neji stood at Hiashi's other side. He too, had grown in all aspects standing tall, confident, strong and handsome.

"Mother…" Hinata's voice was soft and her expression was kind and gentle. "Neji is married and his wife is with child. Father is hosting an event for bachelors to meet Hanabi."

Haoru gasped.

Hinata smiled reassuringly. This conversation was very similar to the one she had with Neji a few nights ago. She knew exactly what her mother was thinking. "Neji told me himself that Hanabi is not upset about being in an arranged marriage. She's genuinely excited about it."

Haoru smiled happily at the photo, until her eyes fell upon Hiashi, her ex-husband, and she noticed his twin brother, Hizashi was not at his side.

"Father never remarried… and Uncle Hizashi was sacrificed a few months after you left..." Hinata informed.

"_Sacrificed?"_

She told her mother about the time when a man from the Land of Lightning tried to kidnap her for the Byakugan. Her father killed the man to save her, but the Raikage demanded a life for a life—he wanted Hiashi dead. Ultimately, her uncle Hizashi, who was so conveniently in the branch family offered his life to protect not only Hiashi's, but the clan's secrets as well. In place of Hiashi, Hizashi's Byakugan was sealed and he was offered to Kumo. To Neji, the death of his father caused great resentment towards the main branch, but over the years, because of the war, they've all grown to rely on each other.

Haoru listened for as much details as she could get. Horrified at the thought of someone trying to kidnap her daughter, she felt a greater appreciation towards Hiashi for protecting Hinata. Hizashi's death was unfortunate, but it was his own choice. She heaved a deep sigh as Hinata's voice trailed and finished. Regretfully, she missed out on a lot: Hinata's kidnapping, her graduation, Hanabi's first steps, first words, first jutsu, Neji's marriage, and their promotions to Jounin. All of the new information was overwhelming.

Hinata remained quiet, waiting to answer any more questions her mother may have.

Haoru continued staring at the photo in her hands, the tears blurring her vision to the point where she couldn't make out a single face. After a few minutes, she recovered her composure, stood up and smiled proudly. "Hiashi has raised you all wonderfully. All of you have grown into independent and confident adults."

"Mother… I want to know why you left—"

"It's time you went back to Sasuke," said her mother, quickly busying herself with the untouched dishes. "He's been left alone too long."

Hinata was about to protest, until her mother stopped her with a stern look. Stifling a yawn, she realized just how tired she really was, the long journey across the sea, the meeting with the Mizukage, Ao's blunder, and the crossing of islands. Come to think of it, they didn't have a break since the island's lunch. She stood and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving towards the room she shared with Sasuke.

"Had a nice chat?"

Sasuke, still shirtless, leaned against the windowsill staring blankly at the dark tropical forest. The entire time he's been waiting for a change of clothes since he wasn't allowed to wear his own.

Hinata smiled brightly and collapsed on the single futon on the floor. "This was something I've been dreaming of ever since…"

"Ever since your father chased her out of the country?"

Hinata bolted straight up at his words. How did he know what happened? He wasn't there! No one else could have known except the men Hiashi ordered and the elders. Even Naruto didn't know.

"You talk in your sleep," he lied.

"Sasuke…" said Hinata carefully. "Tell me you didn't…."

He turned to her, "…didn't what?"

There was no possible way she told an entire chase and pursuit story in her sleep. "D-Did you… use y-your sharingan to invade my memories?"

He remained expressionless and watched her. For several silent seconds all they did was blinked at each other before he cleared his throat and answered, "No." To him, it wasn't a full lie. Actually this was practically the truth. He only used the sharingan to see her dream.

Hinata shot up, feeling furious with the man. He was lying straight to her face! No one else knew of her mother's escape. If she couldn't find solitude in her own thoughts where else could she hide from him?

"Sasuke! You can't just—"

For a split second all Hinata could see was a blur of black hair, the next thing she knew, she was pressed against the futon with Sasuke on top of her, pinning down her arms. His scarlet Sharingan bore into her, as their faces were mere inches apart. Her face flushed, and she too, tried to turn her byakugan on, but was too flustered to concentrate with his bare chest pressed against her.

"_S-S-Sas-s-uke..."_

"You're tired. Just get some sleep," said Sasuke, releasing her arms and standing to leave. He didn't like being told what he could and couldn't do. And this was a clear demonstration to prove her wrong.

"W-where are you going?" she asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Sasuke was already at the door before he responded, "Out."

She grabbed his arm.

He stopped.

_Something has changed._

Hinata bit her lip uneasily, feeling nothing but confusion. Her hands had reached out on impulse. She didn't know why she stopped him but for some reason, she couldn't understand she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want Sasuke out of her sight. She didn't want Sasuke to leave her.

And to her surprise, Sasuke didn't pull her off. He came back, took her shoulders gently, and with particular care, he laid her against the bed, only pausing for a moment when their eyes locked.

"I won't be far," said Sasuke.

_Something felt different._

His normal unsympathetic tone vanished and to her astonishment it was replaced by sincerity. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest. Her face must have been ten shades past red, because he wouldn't stop staring. To make things worse, his dark eyes burned into hers as though he could read her embarrassment.

He smirked, holding back a smile. "I'll have my eyes on this house," he said, brushing a way a few strands of her hair. "And if anyone breaks in, I'll be here before you can even jump off the bed."

Hinata blinked a few times as she gazed back into his eyes apprehensively. His words seemed genuine enough. Not daring to look away, she slowly rolled onto her side and the last she saw of Sasuke was his figure disappearing behind the door frame. The minutes passed, without his return and gradually she felt her lids beginning to feel heavy. Although Sasuke wasn't in the room with her, she felt a sense of security knowing he wasn't far. Sleep eventually won the battle and she drifted off in slumber.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

A few meters away from the cottage, Sasuke sat at the edge of the beach staring at the endless mass of water surrounding him. In its own way, this island was very peaceful. He hadn't encountered another soul since they arrived. This was a place where a person could live, without being bothered, without being discovered, and without death and war. It seemed like the sand beneath his feet had never seen or touched blood. The whole atmosphere was pure and untainted by war.

A cool breeze blew past him and Sasuke realized he was actually cold. How long had he been walking around without a shirt? He glanced back at the small cottage he had left Hinata in. He couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness. Sure, he was happy Hinata could see the mother she lost, but he could also sympathize with Hanabi—to live a life with the knowledge of a dead mother.

In truth, he was envious of Hinata. Here she was, reunited with her mother. She was able to see and speak to the mother everyone presumed dead. Inwardly, he wished he could have the chance to talk to his parents once more, to talk to his mother… if just once. He wanted the same opportunity given to Hinata, to share his life story with them. To hear how proud they were. To show them how much he's grown—how strong he has become.

"You must be cold."

Sasuke grunted and ignored the voice of Hinata's mother. Turning back to the sea, he closed his eyes and kept his senses focused on the surroundings. Something soft and warm draped over him and he whirled around, seeing Haoru kneeling behind him while she wrapped a dark yukata over his bare shoulders.

"I'm sorry it took a while to make. I hope it fits you well."

It was a plain dark shirt, like simple farmers clothes. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, and found that it fit surprisingly well.

"I'm glad it's you that's protecting her," said Haoru, coming to sit beside him. She blissfully closed her eyes and smiled. "You've grown a lot over the years… Mikoto would be proud to see how handsome her son has become."

The mention of his mother's name sent a jolt of comfort through him and he was anxious to hear more of his family.

Haoru smiled at his sudden interest in her words and continued. "Your mother and I, were very good friends. Why else do you think we decided to introduce our kids to each other? Sasuke, you should go get some rest too. I'm sorry there's only one futon, I promise you'll have your own by tomorrow," her voice sounded warm, almost motherly.

Strangely, he felt like obeying her every word, without question. He stood and took his time walking back to the cottage until he found himself in the darkness of the room he left Hinata in. On the futon, he could see Hinata peacefully lying where he had told her to stay.

For a moment, all he could do was stare. Her face was gentle and innocent, almost like a little girl that was afraid of being hurt. Her chest heaving up and down with each breath she took and for some reason he felt proud of himself. He successfully escorted Hinata to her mother without any harm to come across either of them. Usually, he didn't feel this sort of achievement after a mission, so why now?

Without thinking, Sasuke reached forward and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Her cheeks were warm against his fingertips and she tossed a little at his touch. He sighed and glanced around the dark room for a place for him to sleep. Spotting an empty corner, he went towards it but felt something yank him back. Looking down, he saw Hinata's small hands gripping his shirt.

"…_stay_…" she murmured in her sleep, her face blissfully resting against the pillow.

There was a sudden tug at his heart. The same odd feeling of obedience swept through him, and he knew he didn't want to refuse her… not her. He loosened Hinata's grip, crawled on top of her and watched.

Maybe it was a few seconds or minutes, he wasn't sure. But there were these subtle habits about her sleeping form that kept him interested. The few moments her eyes flinched or the occasional twitches of the corner of her lips. Was this a sight Naruto see's ever night? She was fascinating… beautiful even.

He collapsed on his side, immediately feeling his own exhaustion getting the better of him, and he too fell asleep.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

"_You're not worth killing. My foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me one day, in hate and revenge… by all means flee, cling to your life, and when you possess the same eyes as me, come back and fight." –Itachi Uchiha_

_Sasuke awoke with a start, gasping and panting from the horror of his nightmare. He looked around and could only see sterile white walls surrounding his bed frame. He must have been taken to the hospital. When he tried to get up a piercing pain surged through his left arm. He rolled up his sleeve and found a wrapped bandage around the cut that was supposed to have happened in his nightmare._

So it wasn't a dream after all!

_He sat up once more, ignoring the pain this time. No one was in the hospital room and all he could see was emptiness and white curtains. This wasn't his home. He didn't want to be alone—he wanted to see his family!_

"—_yeah that's what I heard too."_

_Sasuke froze, as unfamiliar voices echoed from the hall outside his door._

"_That boy was the only one who survived the massacre."_

"_Someone says, they think he has an older brother. Is that right?"_

_His attention peaked at the mention of Itachi._

"_Yeah he does, but no one knows where he is right now."_

_That's it! He couldn't listen to it any more. His brother was gone. It was his brother that killed his family. Now he was left with no one. He had to get home. There must be someone left he could talk to. _

"_I can't believe it, that the elite Uchiha clan could just be…"_

_He ran quickly through the streets of Konoha. The pain he felt in his injured legs shot through him like knives. But he ignored it—all he wanted to see was the familiar faces of family! _

_Pushing past several civilians he came to a halt in front of the Uchiha gates. For a second he thought he saw the elder couple that used to give him free bakery buns, but as soon as his eyes focused, they were gone. Everyone was gone. Just as the nurses at the hospital said, the elite Uchiha clan was …dead. There was not a soul left in Uchiha town. Because of that fateful event, Sasuke knew from this day onward, he was alone—for the rest of his life._

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_He is… handsome,_ she couldn't deny that, but what is it that bothered him so much?

Hinata laid in the darkness beside Sasuke's sleeping form. The only light illuminating the room was coming from the moon outside. The whiteness of the glow made his defined face paler than usual. She laid on her side, for what must have been hours, while she watched Sasuke toss and turn in his sleep. Her eyes scanned him closely. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead, and he groaned in his sleep. She wished she could just read his mind—his thoughts—his dreams. All she wanted to know was what is hurting him. It pained her to see him in such mental agony.

They had once been great friends, but now they were only colleagues. Her eyes softened sadly when his grip on the bed sheets tightened. His heart had been damaged by the brother he grew to love. He lost the family he once relied on, and now he was left with no one. A single tear rolled down his agonized face and she watched him worriedly. Having gone through all of his troubles, she was sorry she wasn't there for him from the beginning.

Slowly, her hands reached for his face, gently tracing the contours of his features. Leaning forward, she left a tender kiss on his forehead.

It became quiet.

His tossing and turning stopped. Had he awakened? Hinata felt no fear, no shame, and no embarrassment for what she just did. She simply smiled to herself and noticed his breathing becoming calm and easy once more.

In her heart, she hoped his nightmare was gone.

Suddenly, she felt his arms wrapped around her. And to her utter bewilderment, he buried his face in the comfort of her chest, crying in his sleep. She looked down at him, still stunned at his actions, and realized how human he truly was. He looks so young and innocent, like a little boy that lost his favorite toy. Had everyone forgotten, he was still a man? Not a monster—but a human.

Hinata sighed to herself, resting her chin lightly on his head, she returned the embrace, feeling wonderfully… at peace.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	9. Day 4

**A/N:** Prepare yourself!—**this is a LONG chapter**!  
_Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning: unintentional OOC-ness

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Nine_

_Young Hinata awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and gales of laughter just outside her door. The morning air was calm and peaceful as warm sunrays seeped through her windowpane sending brilliant strips of light across her wooden floors. Throughout the years, her room remained just as it had been since she was born, only now the crib was replaced with a large futon. Hinata stood to open the window for some welcomed fresh air, but her attention was suddenly drawn to the strange display of photos across her wall._

_The last time she checked, there were suppose to be pictures of her family in chronological order, several with her mother and Neji. But now... they were all gone. What she saw in front of her were pictures of herself, her sister, her friends, and her family all without her mother. There were no images of the woman that raised her. None at all… It was as if her mom had never been a part of her life—as if she never existed._

'_That can't be possible... I have a mother… everyone has a mother,' Hinata thought to herself._

_Quickly, she made a dash through the door in a panic. She pushed past several maids, frantically searching for her mother. There was no way… no possible way… her mother could have disappeared without a trace—she was here!—she had to be somewhere!_

_As Hinata darted from room to room she noticed that all of the portraits of her mom were missing. The paintings her mother created were nowhere in sight. All of her beautiful kimonos were gone. There was nothing left of her… no sign that showed another woman had ever lived in the Hyuga estate at all._

_Hinata's breathing became heavy and her heart thumped wildly against her chest. Where was her mom?—what happened to her mother? She fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably, and wept._

"_The talk of the town is on the Uchiha massacre. It's lucky for us your wife's disappearance can be over looked," said a voice next door._

_Her mom "disappeared"?—The Uchiha's are dead?—__**is Sasuke dead?**_

"_Just tell Hanabi her mother died giving birth. As for Hinata…"_

_She froze as her name came up. They had plans for her? What if they decided to kill her—chase her out of the country like they did to her mom? She was sure baby Hanabi wouldn't remember having an older sister. They were deciding her fate without her consideration._

"_No one will lay a hand on Hinata," said her father's ominous voice, threatening the other man. "She will keep quiet… I can make sure of it—"_

**BOOM!**

Hinata bolted straight up, rolling off the bed in surprise. The room rumbled around her. She jerked awake, looking around dazed and dumbfounded as the morning's brightness momentarily blinded her. _Is this an earthquake? What in the world was that noise?_

Boom!

The whole house rattled and shook once more. She scratched her unruly bed hair, stretched her back and arms, and yawned. It must have been noon already. Were there always loud noises at this time of the day? Nevertheless, _booms _and _bangs_ were never a good sign_. It's worth investigating_, Hinata thought as she stood and went outside.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
**_**-Day Four-**_

"Good morning Hinata."

Hinata looked around for any signs for the source of the loud booming. Her mother's merry face greeted her.

"I'm sorry did that wake you?" Haoru asked softly.

"No, I shouldn't be wasting the day with so much sleep," said Hinata with a reassuringly smile. "Where is Sasuke?"

Haoru smiled pleasantly, flattened the fabric of her Yukata, and brushed aside her indigo bangs. "Sasuke is in the hillside."

In the distance Hinata could see Sasuke standing on top of a thick evergreen tree… doing _something_. She couldn't be sure what, but it looked like he was throwing miniature pocket explosives. It didn't seem like the matter needed her to use her Byakugan, since he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. "What's he doing?" she asked her mother, not tearing her gaze from Sasuke.

"There's going to be a storm tonight, so I asked Sasuke if he would help me cover the crops," said Haoru, pointing at the patch of farmland just beside the cottage. "I know it would be easier to go into town and buy the materials but this needs to be done before the storm."

Boom!

Hinata looked up and saw an explosion from the area where Sasuke last stood. Where did the explosion come from? Did he get caught in the fire? Was he okay? A trail of thick smoke rose from the ground. She immediately kicked from the ground but her mother jumped in front and stopped her.

"He's been tearing down tree after tree for the materials I need." Her mother pointed to the pile of hacked lumber just to the side of the patch of farmland. A pile Hinata hadn't noticed until now.

Sasuke reappeared behind the shrubs, dragging a large log under one arm and wiping his sweat with the other.

Hinata sighed in relief to see him well and healthy. He was wearing the same dark shirt her mother patched for him, which made Sasuke look like a humble farmer. She couldn't help but beam at the sight of him. Although she would never admit this out loud, it was amusing to see him adorn any sort of outfit and still look… charming.

"Do you need help?" offered Hinata, reaching for the log he was carrying.

Sasuke seized her hand and held it firmly. "Don't worry about it," he said coldly, then carried the log back to the pile of lumber.

Perplexed, Hinata watched him. She could handle some logs. She was a Jounin! Behind her, Haoru was laughing softly to herself.

"He's been refusing help from me all morning. That boy is very independent," said Haoru, watching Sasuke drop the log and leaping back into the forest for another.

"He's not a boy anymore…" said Hinata quietly, her eyes following Sasuke closely, with a dismal look across her face. She had a good idea why he was so independent. He was left alone when his family was murdered. Who else could he turn to, if not his family?

"I'm going to town today. Sasuke need's a futon for his stay," said her mother regretfully watching the young man in the far distance. "He must have had a rough time sleeping on the cold floor last night."

Hinata's face flushed ten shades past red and felt a sudden rush of embarrassment and guilt veer through her spine. Guilt because, she was misleading her mother and embarrassment because Sasuke didn't actually sleep on the ground—he slept with her.

"Hinata, you're growing red. Do you have a fever?"

She quickly shook her head, regaining her composure. Smiling broadly she reassured her mother, and said she was perfectly fine.

"I will grab some medicinal herbs along the way."

"W-Wait!" Hinata reached out, before her mother could leave. "Do you want me to come with you? This is only our first morning together in years."

The older woman turned and held her daughter's hand firmly, "I don't think it's best for Sasuke to be in town just yet. I'll bring a change of clothes for him. But for now, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on him. Although, I honestly don't think you need to be too watchful—Sasuke looks like he knows what he's doing," her mother smiled knowingly. "Has he ever worked on a farm before?"

Hinata crossed her arms and sighed, "No… I don't think he has ever farmed."

Haoru smiled brightly and went inside to grab a few of her belongings. Moments later she came back out, said goodbye and embraced Hinata before leaving the two young adults alone to take care of the cottage.

"Mother, please don't think Sasuke is a lesser man because he can't farm," said Hinata imploringly, before the woman was out of earshot. Haoru turned her head just enough to tell Hinata she was listening.

Hinata dug her toes deep within the sand and blushed slightly, "H-He's a great fisherman."

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
****Hours Later**

It was hard to believe a violent storm would be crashing through with the sun shining warmly like this. The bright rays gleamed brilliantly against Sasuke's bare back as he worked on the roof of the vegetable patch. Occasionally letting out a grunt here and an oomph there, whenever he lifted a thick log. He paused for a second and watched the heat waves hovering just above the ground as he wiped the glistening sweat from his brows. In a corner, his shirt lay forgotten, as perfect drops of sweat rolled down his defined sun kissed abdominals.

"What?" asked Sasuke, his voice deep and alluring.

She violently shook her head. "N-nothing," said Hinata quickly, feeling embarrassed she was caught staring.

It had been a few hours since her mother left and she had spent most of the time watching Sasuke piling lumber. Oddly enough, she hadn't realized watching Sasuke work was so captivatingly interesting. Or maybe it was the man himself that was captivating her interest. There was a point when she, herself, tried to help him with the logs, but Sasuke quickly chased her down and carried her protesting figure back to the cottage, making it clear, he didn't want her helping. At this point, he was actually building a roof over the vegetable patch. Hinata couldn't help but stare in amazement at how handy he truly was, even when he had little to no experience in building.

"I-I'll be over there," she stammered, pointing aimlessly at the water.

"Where?" He frowned.

Hinata blinked a few times and cleared her head. Of course, he had to know where she was! He was supposed to be guarding her, or at least be watchful.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Sasuke bent and stretched his strained back, flexing his tightened muscles.

Hinata stared, unable and unwilling to look away. How strange… she had never noticed Sasuke's built physique until now. He has muscles (nice… _firm_ muscles), strong broad shoulders, and a tempting deep voice. Time changes a lot of things, even people. Sasuke was definitely not the little boy she remembered… he became, dare she say it? –_sexy…_

"Hinata."

"Y-yes…" she responded dreamingly.

"Your nose… it's bleeding…"

"O-Oh gosh!" Her cheeks grew scarlet and she quickly covered her face. _Hinata you idiot! What's gotten into you? Relax… get a grip!_

"I-I-I-I'll be b-b-by t-t-that cliff-f-f," she stammered uncontrollably, feeling completely mortified.

Sasuke sighed. The heat of the sun lingered on his neck. "Just don't do anything stupid like killing yourself," he warned, returning to the knot he was working on.

She nodded and ran off. That was embarrassing. Why was she so flustered? Why was she starting to blush again? Why did she get a nose bleed watching him flex? Maybe it was the sun playing mood tricks on her—Oh yes!—that must be it. The heat was getting to her!

"Hold on—" Sasuke caught her arm, pinched her nose and pushed her head back. He was so fast Hinata was barely aware she couldn't breathe. For a split second, she could sense his soothing chakra clearing her sinus, but it could have just been the shock of the sudden head thrust.

She pushed him away and staggered back a few steps, her nose completely blood free. Her eyes scanned him for an explanation of his action, but he remained unresponsive. "I… need… to cool down," she said more to herself, than to him. "I'm going for a swim…"

_Something was different…_

Hinata turned towards the cliff and left him. For a moment, Sasuke rubbed his bloody finger tips together as he watched her saunter away, the corner of his lips threatening to break into a smile and then he shook his head and went back to knotting the roof together.

'_What was it that's changed?'_ thought Hinata. They've rarely had a chance to reconcile their differences and become friends again. He was practically a stranger to her now. But still… there's a familiarity that lingers between them.

_Something was missing…_

Why was her heart aching? Did she miss someone? Was it Naruto she missed? Was it her mother? Or was it the strong friendship she once shared with the Uchiha boy?

_Some feelings remain…_

Could sixteen years really erase the boy she was so fond of years ago? Was she different from the girl she used to be? Well that was one question she could answer—yes, she is different.

Time passes, children grow, students learn, and personalities change. As much as she may love her childhood memories, that is what they will remain: memories. It was selfish of her to wish for someone to be what they're not. Sasuke was no longer the boy she remembered.

Hinata's toes hung off the sharp cliff, as she stood absentmindedly staring at the depths below her. Thoughts raced through her head as she tried to decipher her mixed feelings. The cliff was steep and rocky, and the sounds of crashing waves became muffled in her thoughts. She was in a daze and all she looked forward to, was the feel of cool rushing water flowing over her warm body. Her eyes closed in bliss at the anticipation of the calm waves rushing over her.

"_Miss Haoru!—Miss Haoru!"_

Hinata whirled around and Sasuke accidentally snapped the knot he was working on.

A little girl, no more than five years old, came blundering across the beach, grinning and laughing heartily as she tackled Hinata with an overly affectionate hug. The girl flew into Hinata's arms, buried her face in the woman's bosoms and began talking about dolls and princesses.

Hinata, perplexed by the little girl who suddenly appeared in her arms, stared blankly at the mess of violet hair beneath her nose.

"_Let me go!—I didn't do anything to you!" _

Seconds later, Sasuke came through the bushes holding an angry little boy by the scuff of his blue shirt. "I found him lurking behind that tree," said Sasuke casually.

"Let me go!—Ger—off me!" the boy shouted, kicking and thrashing at Sasuke who held him firmly at an arms distance. "Hana!—that's not Miss Haoru!"

"Shut up," said Sasuke, glaring at the rowdy little boy and shaking him roughly, like a sack of beans, just to see if the kid's mouth would clamp shut or at least fall off.

The little girl, who had been too busy cuddling in Hinata's arms, finally looked up.  
They paused. Hinata blinked. The little girl blinked. And as though they were mirroring each other, both of them bit their lip awkwardly.

"Y-you're n-not… Miss Haoru…" whimpered the little girl, her eyes brimming with tears.

Hinata smiled and gently placed the girl back on her own two feet. "Nope. I'm Hinata, nice to meet you," she said warmly, holding out a friendly hand.

The little girl watched the hand apprehensively and after a few seconds, she turned back to Hinata. "You looked just like Miss Haoru…" she said skeptically and suddenly, she gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm Hana and that's my friend Sho," said the little girl, pointing at the angry red faced boy Sasuke was shaking upside down.

Hinata hurried towards Sasuke, unhooked the little boy off Sasuke's hand and gently placed him down.

The boy, Sho, ran behind Hinata for protection from the crazy kidnapping man. "It's okay," laughed Hinata. "He kidnapped me once before and I'm still fine. This is Sasuke," said Hinata softly, as she held the timid boy encouragingly in front of Sasuke who continued to glare at him.

"I-Is he keeping you hostage on this island?" cried Sho in disbelief, "I-I-I c-can tell Miss Haoru to save you!"

Hinata could feel her cheeks go pink. "No—umm…"

"Aunty Hinata, we live on the other side of the island," piped Hana, taking Hinata's hands attentively. "Is Miss Haoru here? She usually plays with us."

Hinata flushed even darker. What would bring the little girl to give her a name like Aunty Hinata? "N-no… she's in the market right now."

"Okay. Will you and Uncle Sasuke play with us?" Hana beamed hopefully at the raven haired man.

There must be something floating in the air because Hinata just couldn't stop blushing. Sasuke came forward, crouched in front of Hana, and slowly raised his hands. Her large child eyes followed his fingers expectantly as she beamed at him. Sasuke jabbed her forehead with his two fingers. "Sorry kid, some other time."

Before Sasuke could stand up, Hana flung her arms around his neck and her hands clasped tightly, absolutely refusing to let go. She laughed cheerfully at this little game of hers. "I'm going to be your necklace Uncle Sasuke!—or is Aunty Hinata already your necklace?"

Sasuke's ears went pink at her words, as he tried to pry the little girl off his back.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" screamed Sho. Courageously throwing himself between Sasuke and Hana, trying to rescue his friend.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at this, the once dangerous Sasuke was absolutely peeved and helpless when it came to these kids. He threw a warning look at Hinata to shut up.

"Stop playing around—I have a roof to build!" he shouted, trying to stop Sho from throwing feeble punches at his bottom while Hana seized the opportunity to crawl on Sasuke's head, screaming something about being his pretty tiara.

Hinata willed herself to stop laughing. She came forward, attacked Hana with wild tickles until she couldn't take it anymore and finally dropped to the beach howling with laughter. "Uncle Sasuke has to build a roof for Miss Haoru," smiled Hinata, taking both Sho and Hanka's hands in her own. "I was just going for a swim would you two like to join me?"

"YES!" the kids screamed together.

"Sasuke, if you change your mind, come join us," Hinata offered, before turning back to the beach with the kids. She stripped off her shirt and was left in a tank top and shorts.

Sasuke looked away feeling tints of red on his cheeks. Lucky for him, it was left unnoticed by Hinata.

**:==: :==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
**_**-Kiri's Shopping District—**_

In the bustling market of Kiri, Haoru wandered the street in search of everything on her shopping list. Looking at her watch anxiously, she was worried about leaving Hinata alone with Sasuke for too long. She had always known kids to become restless if left at one place too long. But… then again, they weren't kids any more. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling there was something she forgot to tell them before she left.

"Sweet buns!—fresh out of the oven, come and get it!"

"Perfectly ripe fruits! Just picked from the field!"

"Everything is 80% off!" shouted an overly aggressive salesman.

She ignored them all, and continued looking at the beautiful display of fine silk patterned cloth.

"I see you've got an eye for quality fabric," remarked a husky voice.

Haoru curtly turned away from the unwelcomed voice, feeling irritated. Ao stood at her side, admiring the lavender silk.

"What do you want Ao?" Haoru asked, not bothering to try and sound friendly.

Ao raised his brows in mock astonishment, at the clear disgust in her voice, and then turned to the salesman. "I'll take three yards of this fabric here," he said ignoring the woman's question.

The shop vendor quickly took the roll of silk to fulfill the order.

"Yesterday, we had two foreign travelers stop by…" said Ao, speaking more to himself as he admired the other items. "Says the reason they're visiting is to attend the water festival with a _friend_."

The salesman returned with the cut fabric, and Ao paid him generously. He turned back to Haoru, smiling brightly and he was suddenly mindful of her air of beauty. Remembering he was a gentleman, he bowed deeply and kissed her hand. "This is for you," he said, offering the fine cut silk.

"I don't want it," said Haoru flatly, snatching her hand away. She turned haughtily and left in the opposite direction. There was no way she would accept a gift form a man as vile as him.

Ao caught her arm roughly and pulled her close, his lips just mere inches from her face. "A _Hyuuuga_ girl was one of the travelers," he whispered in a threatening tone. "She looked very much like you, darling—except of course you're more beautiful." He smirked as the woman began struggling in his grasp.

"S-stop…"

Ao chuckled loudly, drawing the attention of the passing crowd. "I've known you for many years Haoru," he added, smiling cynically as he released her. "If only I could turn back the clock, and see how beautiful you would look in a lavender kimono—"

_**SMACK!**_

Her hand stung and quivered with rage and spite. She could feel her hands balling into fists with a strong desire to punch him across his face.

He grinned, playfully pinching the mild stinging on his cheek. "I have to say, the Byakugan on a woman isn't attractive at all. Call me sexist, but women just aren't meant to have a Byakugan… they're too weak," he shoved the silk into her chest, lingering momentarily to feel the softness of her breast.

She jumped back, feeling extremely shocked and violated.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you at the festival tomorrow. Give my regards to Hinata and Sasuke!" he waved, laughing loudly to himself.

The woman remained still, glaring furiously at his retreating back. All the hatred she harbored for Ao could kill him someday. He didn't deserve to have a Byakugan as an eye. She wasn't a Hyuga anymore, but she had a greater appreciation for the strict procedures in sealing the Byakugan. If it weren't for the seal, more men like Ao would be wondering around with the same pale eyes that wasn't theirs.

A loud thunderous _BOOM_ sounded through the market square as chilling grey clouds came rolling in beyond the hills. She glanced at her watch again, and was surprised to see how late it was. The storm was going to hit even before she could set foot off the main island. She had to get home.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
****-With Hinata and Sasuke-**

"You two aren't brother and sister?" asked Hinata, hours later as she, Hana, and Sho splashed around in the water.

"No, m-my family's ship crashed onto t-the island…" said Sho, rubbing his large brown eyes sadly. "Hana's parents found me. I'm the only one that survived. But–but because they saved me, I promise to protect Hana with my life!"

Hinata giggled, this boy has lost many important people in his life, but he had gained someone he could rely on for the rest of his years. Hana and Sho's friendship was one that could overcome great boundaries. Their bond reminded Hinata vaguely of her time with Neji and Sasuke.

"Aunty Hinata, Uncle Sasuke, we need to get back home. It's getting late," said Hana, grasping Sho's hand. They ran off along the beach waving and screaming their goodbyes. The two kids were cute together.

Hinata collapsed back onto the endless clear blue water. The sun rays danced brightly along the surface as the waves gently rolled onto the sandy beach that seemed to stretch far beyond the eye could see. The protective chakra she cast around her body diminished, mixing her energy waves with that of the sea. She closed her eyes and relaxed all the muscles in her body, allowing the water to take control. Her body began to float to the surface of the ocean. Enjoying the music of nature and its wonders, her body steadily drifted back to the sandy reef.

_This place is absolutely beautiful._

"Are you breathing?" asked Sasuke, bending over Hinata's motionless body, which remained half buried in the sand, sleeping.

She smiled and voiced a barely audible _yes_.

"You should get dinner ready. I don't think your mom will make it back before nightfall."

Reluctantly, she sat up and dusted the sand off her now dry body. Looking beyond the horizon, she noticed thick dark clouds rolling in, "Of course, can you start a fire for me?"

"Already done," said Sasuke, pointing at large bon fire not too far from them. "I probably shouldn't have done it outdoors. It looks like it's going to rain."

Hinata laughed, "I promise dinner will be done before the storm." She quickly assembled some fish by the fire and threw a few potatoes in the warm crackling embers. That night they ate in silence, with the flickering flames as their only source of entertainment. Occasionally a flash of lightning would cast upon them, but they ignored any threat of a near storm.

"The event is tomorrow…"

Sasuke stopped chewing on his piece of fish and looked at her. "What event?"

Hinata shook her head at his forgetfulness, "the event Naruto allowed me to come to—The water festival."

"Oh," he said flatly, before turning back to his fish and taking another bite.

Silence hung between them once more. Hinata heaved out a sigh and knew Sasuke was not one for polite conversation. "The two of us are going," she whispered silently.

He said nothing.

"Sasuke…" her voice was hesitant, as if she were afraid to ask. But her curiosity got the better of her. "If you're trying to restore your clan, why don't you just marry and start a family?"

Sasuke stopped chewing for a moment and his head rose to look at her. For a while, no one said anything and he remained as stoic as ever before. "If I do decide to marry, it'll happen on its own course. I won't go out looking for someone just because I need to sprout more power hungry Uchiha babies. It'll happen on its own," he explained.

"But you're not…" her attention fell to the ground, being careful to avoid his eyes.

"I'm not what?"

"Y-you're not letting it happen…" She sat up and threw her half eaten potato miserably into the fire pit.

He watched her carefully.

"You always are distancing yourself…"

Sasuke raised a brow, and she found herself becoming irritated.

"You distance yourself from anyone that has ever been affectionate with you," said Hinata, her voice rising. She could tell her frustration was becoming clear to the both of them. Why did she care so much about his personal life?—she didn't know. But Hinata was sure all she wanted… was for him to find happiness.

"Why does my personal life concern you?" he retorted challengingly.

"I-It… doesn't…" fumbled Hinata.

"Exactly!—so don't bother yourself with my love life!" He stood and threw his fish into the fire pit.

She turned away feeling shameful. The fire blazed and flickered between them. "I-I just d-don't want to see you unhappy... and I know how much you must miss your family… Why don't you start a family of your own?"

Sasuke caught her arm roughly and pulled Hinata forward, forcing her to meet his bright red eyes, as he glared down at her. He didn't need a guidance counselor, especially not one with troubles in her own life.

"L-Let me go," she tried to sound unafraid, but her quivering legs gave it away.

His grip on her tightened. She winced, trying to pry him off.

A thunderous BOOM sounded and a sudden flash of lightning froze them. They stood mere inches apart, him glaring at her through angry crimson eyes, while she looked utterly frightened of the man beside her. Heavy rain began pouring all around them, immediately extinguishing the flames of the bon fire.

Neither of them spoke, and none of them moved. The winds became violent, thrashing their wet hair in all directions.

"I see how Sakura looks at you…"came Hinata's quiet voice, breaking over the pelting rain. She laughed grimly, "Honestly, I feel sorry for her. To fall for a guy like you, who won't even spare her a glance."

Sasuke's sharingan faded, and his brows furrowed with confusion.

"Every single woman alive adores you Sasuke… and we all know how Sakura looks at you. Why don't you ever acknowledge HER!" screamed Hinata, wrenching her arm away. She stumbled back, landing her foot in a mess of wet sand. "W-why don't you ever give her a chance?"

Silence hung between them, with nothing but the roar of swaying branches and lashing rain.

Sasuke smirked. "Well… we _both_ know how Naruto looks at Sakura, why don't _YOU _stop giving him chances!" he snapped.

Hinata slapped him.

She fell to her knees and clung to the wet grains of sand below her, tears streaming down her face. She was angry, upset, and embarrassed. Her perfect world was falling apart and even Sasuke knew about the affair.

"…You don't understand what I'm going through—so don't talk to me like you do…"

He watched her silently.

"You've never loved anyone as much as I did!" she shouted over the howling winds. "You've never opened yourself to the possibilities of Love! You never gave yourself a chance to fall in love!—_I DID! — _I gave Naruto my heart… and I welcomed his!—_**I LOVED HIM**_!" Her shrilling screams rang in his ear. She looked so small and fragile, crouched on the ground grief stricken. He wasn't sure if the droplets falling from her face were raindrops, or tears.

"So you admit you don't love him anymore?"

"W-w-what?" Hinata stuttered uncertainly. "I never said that…"

"You said _loved_," said Sasuke, coming forward and kneeling in front of her. "If he loved you the same way, he wouldn't do this to you…The country you call home is destroying you inside."

She stared at him, her crying settling down.

He took off his shirt and threw it over her rain drenched body.

"The family you grew to love chased away your mother. The man you fell in love with, loves another. Konoha has done nothing but pained you."

Hinata looked at him perplexed. How could he blame Konoha for her personal misery?—A whole village at fault for two bad decisions, by two idiotic people? He's crazy! "It's only Naruto and my father! Leave the village out of this!" she screamed, shoving him away.

Sasuke stepped back landing a foot in a slew of damp sand.

"How can you blame Konoha? When your family was alive they worked so hard to keep you and the village safe! Your brother even died to protect Konoha! Why?—WHY would you go against his wishes to try and destroy the very thing he was trying to protect?—"

"He let himself be manipulated!" Sasuke yelled, unable to control his anger any longer. "ITACHI WAS AN IDIOT!—"

"ITACHI WAS A BRAVE MAN!" she cried. "He fought hard for you to live in peace—"

"_Peace?_—You have the nerve to say the life I lived after he killed my family was peaceful?" he shouted, nothing but pure rage and venom in his words when he remembered that fateful day when Madara explained the reasoning behind Itachi's death.

"_For the sake of Konoha's peace. And above all, for your sake, Sasuke, he wished to die as a criminal… a traitor. Honor as compensation for dishonor. Hatred in exchange for love… and still Itachi died with a smile on his face. He entrusted the Uchiha name to you, his brother while at the same time deceiving you forever…" _–Madara Uchiha.

"Konoha enjoyed peace for years at the expense of Itachi's death! The act of killing members of their own clan just to get stronger was weakening the fighting force of the Uchiha clan. Only one person could gain strength from killing a fellow brother, but in the end the only one to benefit from this method of survival of the fittest was not the Uchihas—but their enemies!

"They were destroying their own army!—Killing each other was exactly what the enemy wanted! I strived for power to kill my brother, but even after his death, I wanted more. I was unstoppable! I was the byproduct of great power. Stealing my brother's eyes to seek vengeance on people like _you—people who did enjoy peace_!"

Hinata watched him sadly as he shared his hatred and sorrows with her. She was at a complete loss for words. What could she say to him? She hadn't noticed before… but tears were rolling down his face.

"_I made this for you guys," beamed little Sasuke, proudly displayed his homemade bento box.  
"Sasuke, this looks so yummy! It looks like you spent a lot of time on it. You didn't have to do all that," smiled Hinata.  
"Hinata, I didn't want you to be sad. I made a promise and Shinobi men always keep their promises!"_

**-:==:-**

"_Mama! Where are you going?" Hinata desperately pulled, her little arms did nothing to hold her mother back. "Mama, what's happening? Why are you crying?" her small hands held tightly, in fear of losing her mother.  
"I'm sorry honey, I have to leave," her mother kissed her forehead, one last time, "Take care of your sister…" and she was gone._

**-:==:-**

"_The talk of the town is on the Uchiha massacre, it's lucky for us that woman's disappearance can be over looked."_

**-:==:-**

"_It's lucky for us that woman's disappearance can be over looked."_

"…_lucky for us…"_ Hinata whispered to herself.

The winds flicked and whipped her wet hair all around her drenched form.

For once she stopped thinking of herself and her problems. The hectic event at the Hyuga's when her mother went missing was around the same time as the Uchiha massacre. The Hyuga's used Sasuke's loss to hide the scandal in their own family. They were selfish in their thinking! And at the time, both of them desperately needed someone to lean on—to help them through their sadness. They were so caught up in their own misery that they forgot about each other.

Sasuke on the other hand had no idea why Hinata's mom went missing. But she knew about his family. She knew of his loss. And it was then, that she realized how terrible she was as a friend—never has she reached out a helping hand to console the boy that once shared his lunch with her.

Hinata stood, her knees shaking in the damp rain. And reaching forward, she stroked his wet hair. "You're not a monster…" she whispered.

He turned away.

She seized his arm, pulling him in a tight embrace.

"I'm Sorry…"

Over the howling wind, her words reached him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you were alone,  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you,  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed a friend the most,  
"But I'm here now. I will be here to help you if you need someone,  
"And I promise… I'll never leave you alone again…"

Hinata held him closely almost refusing to let go, but Sasuke didn't push her away. He gave into her embrace and pulled her into his arms. Together they wept, neither wishing to let go. And suddenly the thunder and lightning became less frightening. Two pained souls found comfort and solace in this warm embrace they shared. The lightning flashed and the thunder roared… but the storm was left forgotten. Nothing but two reunited friends remained.

**-:==:-**

A few meters away, standing precariously on top of a swaying palm tree, a woman carefully observed Hinata and Sasuke embrace in the middle of a chaotic storm. Beneath the woman's white umbrella, her brown eyes softened and the corners of her lips slowly curved into a pleased smile.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you enjoyed it :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are welcome


	10. Day 5 pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.  
**A/N:** Not my favorite chapter… but it's a part of the story. _Italics are memories, dream sequences, thoughts, and emphasized words. _Warning, unintentional OOC-ness

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Ten_

"The water festival?"

"Of course Hinata, did you forget about it already?" asked her mother with a warm smile, combing through her daughter's fine silk hair. The high anticipation throughout the day soon reached its peak as the day gradually came to an end and the evening's excitement was just across the sea.

Hinata stared back at her reflection. Actually, she did forget. It seemed so long ago since she last reminded Sasuke of the very same event.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

"_Konoha enjoyed peace for years at the expense of Itachi's death!" shouted Sasuke over the howling wind._

_They stood still, at the center of a chaotic storm. Neither was bothered by the gusty wind and rain soaking them. Sasuke ignored her eyes, but Hinata was desperately trying to figure him out. She had never been more confused of his character than now._

_He turned away._

_She seized his arm, pulled him close and held him in a tight embrace. "I'm Sorry!"_

_He froze._

"_I promise, you'll never be alone again. I will be here to help you if you need someone to talk to. I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you when you lost your family. I'm sorry, I left you alone. I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you when you needed a friend the most. But I promise… I'll never leave you alone again."_

Coming back to reality, Hinata shook her head, feeling her face flush. Yeah, after that little incident with Sasuke, the Water festival was quickly forgotten.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==: ****  
-Day Five: pt. 1-**

Through the mirror, Hinata glanced at the second futon her mother had bought for Sasuke and allowed her mind to wander. The silence was relaxing and the comb running through her locks was comforting. As she stared back at her pale reflection, she couldn't help but acknowledge how much she had changed. She looked at her mother's reflection and was acutely aware of the beauty radiating from her mother. Hinata smiled, hoping someday to be as beautiful as her.

"You should get dressed. I made you a kimono, and I hope it fits you well," said her mother with a pleased smile, before leaving Hinata alone to change.

Slipping the lavender kimono over her body, Hinata went to check herself in the mirror. Her hair seemed awfully plain compared to the striking kimono she wore. Grabbing a large white lily from the flower pot beside her mirror, she clipped the stem in her hair and smiled contently at her own reflection, pleased with her final appearance.

A calm breeze blew past Hinata as she stepped out of her room, and made her way slowly to the beach, where she was sure her mother and Sasuke would be waiting. The night air was silent and peaceful, as if a storm had never passed through. Sasuke stood beneath an endless stretch of twinkling stars, staring off in the distance, looking almost renewed as the wind ruffled his dark hair.

The sand beneath Hinata's feet crunched, and both Sasuke and her mother turned to her. Everything became quiet. All eyes cast upon Hinata, who looked radiant and beautiful under the glow of the full moon. The top portion of her outfit was the same as a classic kimono except the sleeves were cut short, just at her elbows. A large white sash hugged her middle, tying itself into a neat ribbon at her back. The bottom of the kimono was cut a few inches above her knees in a loose skirt to reveal her flawless slender legs.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from looking her up and down. His hands twitched slighty, and he quickly turned away feeling his ears turn pink.

"You look beautiful," her mother complimented.

Hinata stared at Sasuke's back, and could only assume the simple black yukata he wore was made by her mother as well. With no Uchiha emblem and no Katana at his waist, he wasn't allowed to attend the event as a warrior, but as a guest. His shoulders were broad, while his chest was flat and strong. It seemed that, even in simple dark robes, he can look so handsome. The moonlight struck him in such a perfect angle, making him look more attractive than she would ever admit out loud.

Sasuke ignored her and bit his thumb before performing a few complicated hand seals. Offering his own blood, he performed a summoning jutsu once more. Taka, the giant hawk reappeared in a gust of smoke, flapping its large imposing wings as Sasuke, being the gentleman that he is, helped Hinata's mother onto Taka's back. He then turned to Hinata, offering his hand. "Did you think you'd walk there in_ that_ dress?" asked Sasuke, not really expecting an answer.

Hinata smiled at him. Taka ruffled his giant feathers and Sasuke became impatient.

He took her arm, pulled her towards him, and sat her beside the woman, just as Taka took flight. They soared smoothly through the misty night air, and soon the busy city of Kiri came into focus. The moment Taka landed, he vanished in the same puff of smoke he arrived in.

Everything was beautiful. The main roads were decorated handsomely with paper lanterns hanging elegantly as vendors tried to draw visitors to their booths. It was amazing! Crowds of wanderers flocked to the festival to join the friends, children were laughing happily with their parents, and elder looking men were playing a competitive game of chess without a care in the world. There were so many games to choose from, rides to go on, restaurants to eat at, and prizes to win. Hinata's face lit in pure excitement. Every which way she turned there was something spectacular to see. Where to begin?

Hinata made a move to the nearest game booth but Sasuke pulled her back. It was then, that she realized that Sasuke had held her hand the entire journey across. He released her and for a fleeting second, she felt like there was a part of her heart missing. She turned to Sasuke, beaming with delight. If he was here to guard her, then she could go wherever she wanted and he has no choice but to follow, right?

"I'll be over there," said Sasuke, pointing at a dark secluded area.

"W-what?" asked Hinata, her heart sinking horribly. "Aren't you coming with us?"

There was a pause in which Sasuke might have considered it because he looked up and down the brightly lit street before turning back to her. "No," he said flatly, and without a second thought, he disappeared through a mass of civilians.

Hinata's mother came beside her and smiled. "He sure is independent. Don't worry, I promise to win you a big teddy bear," she quickly added, noting the disappointed look on Hinata's face.

"Of course," Hinata beamed. "We'll see him later."

That night Hinata and her mother spent their evening at every vendor's booth, wasting their money on countless impossible to win games, treating themselves to sweet colorful desserts, and rowing through the tunnel of love (which was meant for couples only but Hinata absolutely refused to go without her mother). Once, they had accidentally steered their love boat off course and into a sewage canal, but that didn't stop them from taking the love boat out for six more rides. Two hours later, Hinata was happily carrying a pet fish her mother had won for her, although they had tried countless times to win that big teddy bear that was promised.

"Miss Haoru!—Aunty Hinata!"

Hana and Sho came bounding across the busy streets. Hinata was quickly introduced to Hana's parents, who came gasping and panting after the two adventurous kids. And judging by the armfuls of food and prizes, it looked like the kids had been busy all evening.

"Where's Uncle Sasuke?" asked Hana innocently.

"How about we all watch _Legend of an Hour_ together," Haoru broke in, before Hinata could think of an excuse for Sasuke.

"Oh!—Yay!—I'll go find us seats!" Hana offered, running through the crowd once more. Sho called after her, saying something about not running off alone, before dashing after her. Hana's parents gave Hinata and Haoru an apologizing look and quickly chased after the two kids.

All of them sat together when the community theater show began. The tale was of a disapproving relationship between a woman of high class and a man of no class. With only three chances a year to secretly meet the other at a popular festival, they had to hide their relationship from their parents. The show ended an hour later and Hana's parents decided to head back to their island because Sho had already fallen asleep. Hinata and her mother continued through the festival and soon realized they had only visited half the street vendors so far.

"Are you hungry Hinata?"

Hinata came to a halt and turned to her mother. Actually, with all the events going on around her, she had completely forgotten about dinner. "No, not really. Are you hungry?"

Her mother nodded timidly, "I'm not as young as I use to be. We'll just grab something quick to eat and then I promise we'll go back and win that teddy bear."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice before," Hinata apologized as she helped her mother into the nearest restaurant. The shop owners greeted them with welcoming smiles and they took a seat. Her mother had a bowl of Udon noodle soup while Hinata shared a plate of Takoyaki. This was their first break for food. It must have been hours since they had first landed on the beach and she couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke had eaten yet. Maybe she should order an extra helping of Takoyaki for him or wait—doesn't he like rice balls?

"Good evening Hinata."

She whirled around and found Mei Terumī and Ao smiling at them. Hinata returned her greeting and welcomed them to sit beside her. They refused, saying how the Mizukage wasn't allowed to be in one place too long during a big event like this.

"This must be your friend," Mei smiled at Hinata's mother. Hinata quickly introduced her mother as Haoru, a friend she had met during a mission, being very careful not to expose any personal information. She could have sworn Ao had said something under his breath, but he managed to pass it off as an awkward cough.

Sasuke came ambling through the door. Their eyes connected, when he gave a quick glance in Hinata's direction. Then he turned to the opposite corner, and ignored them as he sat down and ordered. Suddenly a crowd of beautiful young _loud _girls came streaming into the shop, crowding around Sasuke's seat.

"Hinata," Mei half-screamed trying to get her voice heard over the squealing girls. "I know you don't come to Kiri often, so I'd like you to stop by the Mizukage palace around midnight to discuss the trade routes between our lands."

Hinata, still focused on the mob of girl's around Sasuke, frowned. To be honest, she was avoiding Kiri as much as she could because of meetings like this. She was the Hokage's wife after all and she did hold a high title, which did not come without consistent preparation, persuasion and political persistence (her 3 P's).

"Of course… I will be sure to come," said Hinata, throwing annoyed glances in Sasuke's direction.

"I'll send Ao to escort you to the palace," said Mei, before leaving with Ao. In the back of her mind, Hinata could have sworn Ao winked at her. Since when had he become audacious enough to throw casual winks at foreign politicians? She looked at the time, and gawked as she realized it was already 11:00 p.m. That meant she only had at an hour to enjoy the other half of the festival and take her mother home. Work sure did cut into her play time.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata, turning to her mother with a frown. "Meetings like this can usually take hours, so I'll ask Sasuke to take you home first."

Her mother suddenly gripped her arm tightly. "Be careful when you're alone with Ao," she said in a hurried whisper.

Hinata smiled reassuringly, "Mother I don't like him either, but I can take care of myself. So don't worry."

Hinata turned to Sasuke, and pushed her way through the mob of lovesick girls, only to find the Uchiha was gone. When had he disappeared? Why were these girls crowding here if he wasn't even sitting there? She watched them fight over a glass of unfinished water, that she could only assume touched Sasuke's lips. _These girls are shameless_ she thought to herself and turned back to her mother only to see Sasuke escorting her out.

"Ano… Sasu—"

In unison, the girls' heads turned anxiously at the start of Sasuke's name. They saw nothing, and returned to their fight over his glass of water.

She dashed outside, finding Sasuke and her mother by two old men playing chess. "There's a meeting in an hour at the Mizukage palace, would you please take my mother home first?" asked Hinata amicably.

"I'm here to be _your_ guard. Not your mother."

"Yes, I know but. I'm capable..." she trailed, "I can make it back to the cottage in a few hours. You won't need to come back for me."

A man from the crowd appeared beside Hinata and wrapped an arm around her waist. Without thinking, her chakra infused hands thrust the pervert against a nearby wall. A loud _CRASH_ rumbled across the festival square as by-standers stopped to watch.

Her mother looked stunned while Sasuke only smiled approvingly as he held out a protective hand in front of the woman. Hinata was surprised to find Ao's broken figure, battered and bruised, pull himself off the wall.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I didn't know it was you!"

He sat up and dusted himself off. "Alright!—Alright!—There's nothing to see here!" he screamed at the overly curious crowd who were already whispering frantically across the way. "Run along! Nothin' to see here!"

The crowd quickly scattered, leaving the four to their dilemma.

Ao turned to Hinata and grinned as if nothing happened. "I came to escort you to the palace," he said, not bothering to acknowledge the other two with people her.

Hinata looked at him confused, escorts weren't usually this touchy. She didn't like him before, and his inappropriate actions didn't make her like him. As a matter of fact, now she felt even more uneasy around him. She would just have to be more cautious when wandering with Ao. "I wanted to see my moth—ahh—friend off."

He nodded and followed them to the beach without invitation. Taka reappeared at the beach's edge.

"Nice chicken you have there," Ao laughed heartily.

No one paid him any attention, just as Sasuke finished aiding her mother safely on Taka, he turned to Hinata and offered his hand.

"What?" she asked.

"There's still a good hour before the meeting. I don't see why he needs to escort you there so soon," said Sasuke, completely ignoring Ao.

Hinata knew he was right. It was strange of Ao to touch her so personally, and then seek her an hour early. Wasn't he supposed to be with Mei? "Even so, I promised to go—"

"It's my assignment. No one can touch you like that," he said flatly.

"Just take the woman home already! Hinata says she's going," bellowed Ao, coming to Hinata's side.

"Shut up—I wasn't talking to you," Sasuke snarled, his red eyes burning dangerously into the man.

Hinata quickly ran between them and pushed the two apart. She told Ao to wait for her by the road. Tugging on Sasuke's collar, she took his hand, and pulled him in closely so no one could overhear. "I know this man is suspicious, but have a little faith in me. I'm not a child. Please take my mother home safely," she whispered, keeping her eyes on Ao in the distance.

Sasuke nodded and their interlaced hands pulled apart. The warmth of his grasp lingered on her fingertips, tingling slightly. She watched as Taka flew off with Sasuke and her mother, soaring gracefully in the night sky. And in watching this, she suddenly felt… lonely.

"We should go," said Ao, now at her side. "There is a shortcut through the bamboo forest."

He led her away from the busy colorful festival streets to an area of the island that was dark and secluded. Ao mumbled something, but quickly passed it off as an annoying hum. A light mist appeared around them and Hinata inwardly thought it was too sudden to be natural. Uneasiness fled through her as she eyed Ao's back suspiciously.

"We're taking a little detour," he said over his shoulder.

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Hinata stared at him. After a few minutes of wandering the forest, the fog became thick and dense all around them. Everything was so white and hazy that she could barely see the end of her legs. For a second, she wondered how far they strayed from the main road, but there were more pressing matters to deal with.

"We should head for the palace now," said Hinata, activating her Byakugan to look for the nearest path out.

Ao stopped so suddenly, Hinata walked straight into his back. For a moment, he didn't move, but then he turned around, looked down at her and through the bleak whiteness, she could see him smirking. "Kiri weather is always unpredictable," he said casually. And it was then, that she noticed Ao's chakra was infused in the conjured mist.

She took a fearful step back.

"I can hold your hand if you can't see," he offered, coming forward and stoking her bare arms without waiting for an answer.

She pulled back. "No thanks."

He grinned and began advancing on her. "Of course you could always use your Byakugan to see… can't you?" he eyed her in amusement. "Women shouldn't be given power like that, they simply can't handle it. You should give me your eyes Hinata, I'll make better use of them then you will." He laughed loudly.

She took another step back.

"What's wrong? ... I won't hurt you," his deceitful tone betrayed him as his figure slowly advanced forward. "I gained my Byakugan from a weak Hyuga that could barely defend himself…" he grinned and pointed to his right eye, hidden behind the eye patch.

Hinata could feel her anger boiling inside.

"You know… you look just like your mother…" said Ao carelessly. "I loved to just watch her walk through the market, innocently trying to cover up her womanly body. She was always a developed woman to me... but now she's getting a little…old."

Her mother?—How does he know her mother?

"She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen when I first met her. Those delicious pink lips, soft fair skin, beautiful brown eyes, oh and I can't forget her full-stacked breast," he sniggered.

"Don't talk about her like that," she whispered threateningly.

"You don't need to worry about my impression of your mother, Hinata," continued Ao quietly. "Don't you understand? I was looking forward to seeing you tonight. This was my chance to see the youthful woman I fell in love with, in full bloom!" His evil laughter boomed across the empty bamboo forest, making her heart beat faster than ever. He lunged forward.

Hinata's back knocked against a large bamboo rod, stopping her from going any farther. Ao's broad smirk made her blood run cold. His expression looked near psychotic. She could only imagine what his thoughts were—what his plans were for her. He came forward, pried her legs apart and pressed himself against her soft warm body.

"Women are at their best while they're young!" Ao howled, biting his lip roughly. His hungry eyes savagely watched her squirm beneath him. "I'LL TAKE YOU THE SAME WAY I TOOK YOUR MOTHER!" He tore her kimono apart, frantically licked her bare neck before ripping off her bra and burying his face in her soft bosoms.

Hinata's body froze, horrified at his words. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. She closed her eyes pretending nothing was happening, but all she could think of was her mother in the very same situation years earlier.

Barely aware of what Ao was now doing to her breast, realization quickly fell on her and she knew her political rank meant nothing to him. Ao was the type of man that was going to take what he wanted even if she belonged to someone else. He had forced himself on her mother and now he was going after her.

"S-stop…" she whimpered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "P-please... d-don't do this…"

"I promise when I'm finished, I'll take your eyes," he moaned, licking her neck wildly. "But I don't think we'll be done anytime soon…_ you feel too good."_

Her racing heart, hammered against her chest as she willed herself to turn away. She could barely pull herself together to shout for help. Instead her frightened voice whimpered at his abrasive hands, finding all she could call out for was, "_S-Sasuke_…"

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
(though you probably didn't because of the rape situation)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	11. Day 5 pt 2

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Eleven_

Hinata's mother gripped her arm tightly. "Be careful when you're alone with Ao," she warned.

"We should go." Ao led her away from the security of the crowded streets to a secluded route. "There is a shortcut through here." A dense fog surrounded them as they ventured father through the thick bamboo forest. Everything was so white and hazy that she could barely see the end of her legs

Hinata's back hit against a large bamboo, stopping her from going any farther.

He stood frighteningly close to her.

"I'LL TAKE YOU THE SAME WAY I TOOK YOUR MOTHER!" Ao laughed, prying her legs apart as he forced himself against her soft warm body. His hungry eyes watched her squirm beneath him as he ripped her kimono apart, frantically licking her soft bare skin.

She froze. Her body became rigid and fearful as his piercing laughter rang deafeningly in her ears. This man was going to rape her and she could barely pull herself together to shout for help. Instead her frightened voice whimpered at his abrasive hands and all she could call out was, "S-Sasuke…"

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
**_**-Day Five: pt. 2-**_

Hinata's body remained stock-still when she couldn't bring herself to scream, push him off, or even attempt to defend herself. She watched him tear off his eye patch, freely asserting his superiority.

**-:==:-**_  
"Women shouldn't be given power like the Byakugan, they simply can't handle it. You should give me your eyes Hinata, I'll make better use of them then you will," He laughed loudly._

The Byakugan belongs to the rightful clan members that can use their gift to its full potential. There has never been any discrimination or favoritism within the clan because of their gender. The Byakugan's power is not determined by their sex, but rather, it is determined by the user's perseverance and determination to protect and defend.

**-:==:-**_  
"I attained my Byakugan from a weak Hyuga that could barely defend himself…" he grinned and tore off his eye patch, watching her through the same pale eyes she had._

There is no weak Hyuga, just stronger shinobi men that can take advantage of a fallen man or woman. The true power of the Byakugan comes from the traditions passed down from generations to generations to keep the bloodline pure—to ensure the protection of its secrets.

**-:==:-**_  
"Those delicious pink lips, soft fair skin, beautiful brown eyes, oh and I can't forget her full stacked breast. I loved to watch your mother walk through the market, innocently trying to cover up her womanly body. But now she's getting a little old—I'LL TAKE YOU THE SAME WAY I TOOK YOUR MOTHER!"_

This man on top of her had no respect for the powerful kunoichi women around him. This man on top of her does not deserve to see through the same Byakugan eyes. And this man on top of her… has stained the purity of her clan's sacred traditions. Anger and pure hatred surged through still body, as she began shaking in rage causing the veins in her temples to contract violently as she activated her Byakugan.

In a sudden rush of fury and wrath, a large swell of chakra surged through her body and pushed Ao off, sending him flying across the area. He flew through the air hitting several bamboo poles as he landed ungracefully on his side.

He stumbled forward and quickly tried to regain his balance as he watched Hinata's dark silhouette slowly stand up and securely tie her tattered stained kimono. Her head snapped up and all he could see was her white glowing eyes glaring dangerously at him.

Hinata's hand shot to the sky and a flourish of shimmering white chakra burst from her outstretched palm, enclosing them in a hemisphere of white chakra. In the distance she saw two red glows, and quickly threw a sharp chakra blade in that direction. With Ao clearly in her field of vision, she wiped her bruised lip and crouched into the gentle fist stance her father had taught her. A large green Hyuga trigram appeared at her feet, and suddenly, before Ao could move—she attacked.

"_Gentle fist 8 Trigrams 64 palms!_" cried Hinata as she lunged for him, whirling her dangerous chakra laced hands.

He staggered backwards, uncertain what to expect.

"_8 Trigrams 2 palms!"_ she made a strike at his chakra points, slamming him against a thick bamboo rod. Two consecutive strikes make two.

"—_4 palms!"_ her hands whipped in a flash, pushing him farther and farther, with a trail of broken bamboo splinters following behind.

"_8 palms!—16 palms!"_ eight consecutive strikes followed by sixteen more consecutive deadly strikes to his chakra points. The constant stream of chakra from Hinata's hands enclosed her in a protective sphere.

"—_32 palms!_" her lashing hands and movements were increasing in strength and pace, making it nearly impossible to see where she would strike next, "—_**64 palms**__!_" In a whirl of near invisible movement, Hinata's arms jabbed, punched, and smacked, at the last few of his chakra points.

Ao's near paralyzed body crashed through the wall of bamboo poles, leaving Hinata standing in a wide circle, cleared by her trigram, panting quietly to herself as hundreds of bamboo leaves came spiraling all around her.

He lay on the ground grunting and spluttering blood from his bleeding lungs. The moment her attack on his first chakra point was met, he could no longer sustain the mist he conjured earlier.

Hinata slowly came towards him.

He tried to move back but it required too much pain and effort.

"Your chakra pathway has been sealed," whispered Hinata quietly, crouching pretentiously a foot away from his bleeding head. "I am a proud Hyuga—a kunoichi—and a woman. You understand nothing of the Byakugan's true power…" she wrenched at his silver hair and yanked his face forward. Her clouded thoughts only flickered with images of his eyeless pained expression with tears of blood streaming down his battered face. An aggrieved look swept across his features, and she couldn't help but feel pleased.

"_That eye_…" she whispered just below her breath, trailing a single thin finger across his right brow. "That eye doesn't belong to you and clearly you don't deserve its power—let alone use it…" She leaned forward and dug her fingers nails deep into the small crevice between his lids, ignoring his cries of pain, and the thick trail of blood seeping down his eyelid.

With the last of his strength, he kicked her off, wrench away and sent a single kunai flying through the night sky before it burst into a cloud of red smoke high above the island.

Sasuke appeared from nowhere, broke in and pulled her off Ao, stopping her from going any farther.

Swoosh—swoosh—swoosh—ANBU after ANBU came bursting through the bamboo forest, quickly flooding the scene with Kiri shinobis. In seconds they were surrounded by water ANBU, with Mei pushing her way to the front, followed by an entourage of jounin.

Mei froze when she saw Ao lying motionless on the floor with a bleeding eye, and a torn Hinata, who looked surprise by the sudden interruption. Turning to the one man that was at the scene with no injuries or damage, she demanded an explanation from Sasuke.

"What happened here!"

Ao made a loud coughing noise, struggling to get up. Two ANBU men quickly rushed to his aid and helped him onto their shoulders. "Isn't it obvious Mei?—She attacked me!" he screamed, throwing an accusing finger at a stunned Hyuga. At the mention of an attack, the entire ANBU squad reached for their weapons, surrounding the two Konoha shinobi in a defensive barrier.

Sasuke and Hinata remained still and unfazed.

"She has committed an international crime!—back in my day, we lock crazy people like her in prison. Keep Kiri protected and kill her before she can do this to another person!—she's dangerous!" Ao shouted, sounding near psychotic.

Mei clenched her fists and said nothing as she tried to effectively evaluate the situation at hand.

"You want," said Sasuke's calm deep voice, breaking the unnerving silence, "to imprison a member of Konoha's elite family?"

Everyone became on edge at his words. The men of Kiri threw questioning glances at Mei, awaiting their orders.

"She's the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan's main branch," continued Sasuke almost in a drawl. "I don't think the Hokage would like to hear the news of his wife's imprisonment while visiting your country—"

"I don't give a damn _WHO_ she is!" Mei shouted. "No one comes into my country, beats up a member of my political force, and gets away without just punishments!"

Silence swept across the area once more in high tension. Not a single ANBU tore their attention away from the foreigners. There was a sense of intimidation emitting from Mei's irritated persona, as she glared at Hinata. Sasuke simply watched the Kiri queen through uncaring eyes.

"The moment she decided to assault one of _our_ villagers," continued Mei loudly. "She has committed an international offense!" her last few words were muffled as she signaled several ANBU guards to apprehend Hinata.

Sasuke swiftly shot from the ground, kicked off a bamboo stem, knocking two ANBU to the ground, before possessively pulling Hinata behind him. "No one is going to touch her," he whispered quietly, pointing his sword's piercing blade at a fallen ANBU's neck.

No one made an attempt to aid the helpless man. The mounting tension between Mei and Sasuke was unsettling while all she did was glare at the Uchiha. "You're forgetting this is foreign territory you're on," said Mei slowly, regaining her confidence. "This woman—Hinata— made an attempt to kill one of my men!" she shouted, throwing an accusing finger at a dazed Hinata, who looked absolutely out of place. "We're taking her, regardless of her marriage status to the Hokage!—and if the fire country wants to come take her back without any punishments—they can do it over my dead body!"

Sasuke watched her, absolutely unbothered by the looming threat of war.

"Since you're the Mizukage, I assume you'd be the smartest one here," his voice had an air of laziness. "Isn't it your job to protect this country? If you had _any _common sense, you wouldn't worry about Hinata—or attempt war with the fire country because I can save you the trouble—and kill you all now!" Sasuke's red sharingan flared brightly in the darkness.

Mei winced at the sudden pressure. The ANBU men took a step back in fear. Everyone could feel their heart pounding madly in their chest, ready to burst at any second. Sasuke had a known reputation for murder and chaos, so naturally, no one dared to move, in fear of the Uchiha killing them. Mei couldn't help but remember a certain Kage summit, where it took nearly five healthy kages to try and stop one deranged Uchiha.

His pupils dilated, contorting into two almost glowing crimson orbs.

"Just go!" shouted Mei, holding her men back from advancing. "Take her and leave—don't even think of coming back."

Sasuke turned to Hinata and took her arm. The two walked away without any one bothering to stop them. Nearly fifty pairs of frightened eyes followed the backs of Sasuke and Hinata as the foreigners made their way off the island for the last time. He summoned Taka, and tossed Hinata over his shoulders like a sack of beans, before swiftly landing on the hawk's neck. They soared away from the festival, away from the bamboo forest, away from the Mizukage, and away from Kiri for the last time. Their nearest salvation was her mother's cottage.

"She's going to write to Naruto about this," Hinata's quiet voice broke through the night air. Her grip on his shirt tightened when he placed her down. "When did you get back?"

Sasuke turned to her. "I had a shadow clone take your mother home. I never left," he said with a smirk. Leaning to his side, he showed her an area of his robe with a wide rip across its hem. "You threw a long chakra blade at me."

**-:==:-**_  
Leaning inconspicuously against a bamboo pole, Sasuke's bright sharingan gazed through the dense fog as he saw Ao force himself on Hinata. He was about to pull the man off her when Hinata's hand shot to the sky followed by an explosion of chakra pouring from her open palm, already enclosing the two in a hemisphere of white chakra. _

_He made a leap for them but in that instant, her neck snapped in his direction and he was sure she noticed. Without a second thought, she flung a sharp chakra blade at him, barely missing his flesh as it tore through his shirt._

**-:==:-**

"I'm sorry…" Hinata apologized. She hadn't meant to attack him. Actually she thought the two red orbs were incoming kunai or perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, but it was just Sasuke the whole time. "So you saw everything?"

He nodded.

Understanding filled her, and she couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke chose to stop her from killing Ao—he deserved to die. Taka landed swiftly and disappeared just as the two jumped off. After receiving no other comments from him, she turned and started walking to the cottage.

He took her arm, almost on impulse, and led her in the opposite direction, towards a cliff across the way. She followed absent mindedly as a silence hung between them. The night was filled with all sorts of exotic island hums, including the crunching of sand beneath their feet.

"You're not a killer," said Sasuke, his deep, almost soothing, voice whist in the quiet night.

Hinata eyed him, expecting a better answer, "so you rather let _him_ kill me," she said, now realizing that Sasuke had never arrived to save her, but instead to stop her.

"Well to me, it didn't look like he was trying to _kill_ you," he smirked. "Ao wanted a playmate. Besides you told me earlier, you're not a child." He stopped and watched her.

She was idly staring at the sand beneath her feet, trying to avoid looking at him.

"You are jonin after all, and that fight had to happen sooner or later. It was something between the Hyuga clan and Ao," said Sasuke, taking her hands and pulling her forward.

A smile made it's away across her lips, and she finally felt like meeting his eyes. She knew he was concerned for her all along, but he had respect for her as a ninja not to get in between something personal. Slowly but surely, Sasuke's eyes softened and she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. He returned it, and if anyone were to run in on them at that exact moment, they would think the two of them were _cuddling_.

Sasuke cleared his throat, as though to say, _that's enough_. She quickly pulled back, but he caught her hand and held it. "Can I ask you something?" he said bashfully, turning his face away.

She blinked, has there ever been a time when Sasuke asked permission to ask a question?—never in her memory. "S-sure…"

He coughed a little to himself, carefully picking and choosing the right words to begin. "You've never had an attraction to me, but you love Naruto—an idiot nonetheless—so what do you see in him that I don't have?"

Her pale eyes ran across his features before landing at his lips, only vaguely aware their hands were still together. This question, though unprecedented, was one she could answer easily.

"Sasuke," she began, beaming innocently. "You were a little _weird_." And with that she stood on her tip toes, kissed his forehead, and ran off before he could catch her arm again to ask another question.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	12. Day 6

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Twelve_

"How did the meeting go?" her mother asked, too preoccupied with a stubborn stain on her best shirt to look up.

Hinata smiled uncomfortably, "it went… pretty well," she said, trying to get to her room before her torn bloodied clothes were noticed.

Too late. Her mother had just looked up from her stain and spotted a tattered Hinata in her clean house. "W-what happened to you?" she demanded, horrified and worried at what she may hear. "Was it Ao?—Hinata, I warned you…" standing up, she fetched her coat and began preparing a quick plan to kill Ao before Mei finds out. Touching_ her_ was one thing, but to touch her daughter...

Hinata quickly ran to the door, stopping her mother from leaving the cottage. "Mother, I dealt with him already."

She watched her daughter skeptically, curious to know what was her definition of being "dealt with" meant.

"Ao has been taken care of and the meeting went so well—I won't ever need to go back to Kiri. We should be leaving for Konoha tomorrow," Hinata grinned, thinking of Sasuke's words to the Mizukage.

**-:==:-**_  
"Since you're the Mizukage, I assume you'd be the smartest one here," said Sasuke in a tone that had an air of laziness. "Isn't it your job to protect this country? If you had any common sense, you wouldn't worry about Hinata—or pursue a war with the fire country because I can save you the trouble—and kill you all now!" Sasuke's sharingan flared in the darkness._

It wasn't a lie. The sooner they could leave the Water country, the better. In the back of her mind, she hoped this little unofficial trip didn't ruin any relations between the land of fire and water.

"You two can't leave for another two days. There's going to be a storm… ten times more powerful than the one yesterday." Her mother warned, quickly offering them shelter before they can depart the day after tomorrow. "Storms can quickly turn into hurricanes, and I don't want you traveling through either. I'm surprised you've settled all of your policies and businesses with the water country in one night," said her mother, sounding half-amazed and half-proud.

Hinata thought for a moment, she wasn't really being dishonest to her mother. As a matter of fact, this was entirely truthful. After tonight's events, she and Sasuke weren't welcomed back to Kiri ever again. "Yes mother, everything is settled," she said, kissing her mother lightly on the cheek and leaving for her room.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_**-Day Six-**_

"_Hyuga_ Hinata?—The Hokage's wife?"

"Yes sir! She's in Kiri now."

"Alone?"

"No sir, she has one guard."

"One," repeated the man behind his desk, pausing for a moment to tap his desk top thoughtfully. "Do we at least know when she's heading back?"

"I have intelligence from a reliable source that they've been exiled from the water country, as of last night. They should be leaving the area within three days."

"This is Zuna's daughter?"

"There is a striking resemblance between the two. We're absolutely sure she is Zuna's—her daughter has inherited the Byakugan."

The man, whose face was hidden secretively beneath a pointed bronze kage hat, laughed triumphantly to himself. "Take three men—Go now, before they get any closer to Konoha."

"Yes sir!" and the room quickly emptied, leaving the single man alone to chuckle quietly to himself.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**-An Empty Lagoon with Hinata -**

Like silk, tendrils of clear water coiled itself around Hinata's sopping wet body. The thin layer of her drenched tank top clung tightly against her pale flesh. The protruding veins along her temples flexed and swelled as she glanced around, through her Byakugan in all directions without her having to move her head. Crystal droplets of water formed at her finger tips and she closed her eyes, focusing solely on her breathing.

_Inhale._

She took a steady deep breath in. A swirl of water burst from the lake below her feet, dancing in beautiful circles around her glowing frame.

_Exhale._

Her eyes shot open and at once the calm water around her burst in all corners, shooting frozen spears of ice across the empty tropical forest. Palm trees shook and swayed against the sudden thrust of chakra, sending little fruits of coconut spiraling to the ground.

She kicked off the ground, gracefully twirling and weaving through the trees. A spray of shurikens and kunais flew from her hands, pinning the fallen fruits to a thick stump. Dropping to her knees, her glowing white hands rapidly began performing hand seals. "_Kirigakure no Jutsu_." Instantly, an abnormally dense fog materialized around her.

Again, ringlets of transparent water, infused with her own chakra, curled itself around Hinata's arm and body. Her figure illuminated brilliantly against the dense fog. She inhaled deeply, taking in the entire nature element around her. Seconds later her chakra filled arms flew high and a giant wave of misty blue fresh water engulfed her, submerging the girl deep beneath the lagoon's surface.

The thick fog floated calmly in circles above her. No breeze flew by, and not a single animal dared to scurry past. Everything became silent and ominous. The grey from the mist made it appear as if rain were to fall. Then suddenly, just below the surface where Hinata had disappeared through, a clear near blinding white glow illuminated the entire lake.

_Exhale._

A chaotic burst of crystallized ice flew from all corners of the lake, dangerously piercing anything and everything in its path. Hinata leapt from the center, flipped in the air, and landed elegantly on top of a tall palm tree. Her breathing gradually returned to normal.

"_Aunty Hinata, what are you doing?"_

Hinata whirled around. The fog quickly disappeared just when Sasuke came leaping from tree top to tree top with an energetic Hana wrapped around his neck like an accessory. While Sho, screaming and thrashing wildly, made a bid for freedom as Sasuke carried him firmly upside down by his ankle fifty feet in the air.

Hinata and Sasuke both came to the ground. He dropped Sho roughly to the dirt and Hana hopped off Sasuke's back.

"Wow, did you do all this Aunty Hinata?" exclaimed Hana in disbelief, staring at the sharp pointy icicles hanging from the palm trees.

"I've never seen anything like this on the island before," said Sho nervously, after mumbling an _Ow_ and rubbing his bruised bottom.

"Come on SHO! This is a once in a life time opportunity!" screamed Hana, quickly running off to slide in the mess of now melting ice.

"No—Hana wait! It's dangerous!" shouted Sho, chasing after his fearless best friend.

"Just be careful," Hinata warned, craning her neck to keep a better watch on the adventurous duo.

Sasuke came beside her and held out a dry lavender yukata. Hinata, almost forgetting she was wearing a simple tank top and shorts, thanked him. He turned away and scratched his head awkwardly, allowing her some time to cover herself up a bit.

"They wanted to see you," said Sasuke, nodding towards the kids. "That's a nice new skill you displayed here." He pointed at the mess of melting ice dripping from the palm trees.

Hinata adjusted the sleeves of her shirt before glancing at the lagoon she conjured hours earlier. "The technique still needs some more work, but I'll manage."

"What were you doing out here anyways?"

She gazed ahead and cross her arms, smiling contently to herself. "I'm training."

"Why?" asked Sasuke, also watching the kids.

"To prepare myself for what's going to happen…"

"And that would be…?"

Hinata turned away, hitched her robes tightly, rolled up her sleeves, and steadily trailed after the children, "I'm going to have a _little_ _chat_ with Sakura."

**:==:-:==:-:==:**

"_ACHOOO!"_

Sakura Haruno quickly blew her nose, feeling another sneeze itching its way out. A gentle breeze drifted through the open windows, tousling the soft white curtains delicately. The hospital was nearly empty except for the occasional drift of paper cut injuries and blood test patients.

"Sakura, are you coming down with something?" asked Ino, delivering the daily order of flowers to Konoha's hospital.

"Maybe. I've been feeling queasy lately," said Sakura, flipping through a patient's medical history. "I'll do some quick tests to be sure."

Ino tinkered with a few little details in the flower arrangement before turning back to Sakura, "does Naruto have you on a top secret mission or something? You've been coming in and out of the tower more frequently than usual."

A loud clanking noise rang through the empty halls. Sakura hurriedly scrambled to pick up the clipboard she dropped, only fumbling slightly when a wave of nausea overcame her.

"If its top secret, I can't really tell you, can I," said Sakura, just before she shot up and made a mad dash for the nearest bathroom, leaving a worried Ino staring transfixed at her pink haired best friend.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Ino, knocking on the bathroom's door. "Look, I'm going on a mission with Chouji tomorrow, can you help me keep an eye on my students?" She could hear Sakura hurling a nasty gurgling "yes" through the door, and could sense something was different between them. She normally knew Sakura very well… but still… something was off—she just couldn't put her finger on it.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**-With Hinata and Sasuke-**

The sludge of ice soon melted back into the makeshift lagoon created by Hinata. The kids, now soaking wet, continued to laugh and scream as they played tag along the lake, throwing wad full's of half ice and half mud at each other. Both of them looked an absolute mess as the sun flew across the sky preparing to set.

"I can help you train if you want," offered Sasuke, leaning casually against the tree stump.

"I do appreciate the thought, but I think you may end up killing me," whispered Hinata, "Even if it were accidental."

"You're only going after Sakura?" Sasuke asked, turning to the girl beside him. The two of them sat beneath a heavy palm tree, leaning comfortably at its stump.

"No, Naruto is at fault too…" she trailed. "And to some extent, I'm partly to blame as well."

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. "I don't know how you end up blaming yourself for something you weren't even a part of. You didn't do anything."

"That's the problem, Sasuke," she continued, burying her face in her arms. "Maybe it's because I didn't do anything that he wants Sakura over me. Maybe I've messed up somewhere along the way. Maybe all those nights I've spent with him weren't the best. Maybe—"

"—maybe you should stop blaming yourself," Sasuke finished for her. "There are just some things you can't control. People for instance_._"

She stared at the ground miserably.

"Not everything is worth fighting for. Do whatever you want, he's your husband," Sasuke added lazily. "But keep in mind, he may tell his men to subdue you and chain down your limbs in the basement. And if that order does come up, and Naruto asked me to do it—I probably will."

She giggled a little to herself, at the strangeness of his words. "Hmm only three days ago I remember you saying something like '_I hate Naruto grr!—I'm going to kill him!—I'm going to kill YOU too just because I can'"_ said Hinata in a mocking deep voice.

"Shut up," he glared.

Hinata giggled.

Sasuke turned to her and placed a hand at either side of her head, leaning the girl against a tree stump. "What did you think I'd do?—go against Naruto and take your side?"

Hinata turned away, her smile vanishing clear off her features. That was exactly what she was hoping for—to at least have one person on her side. She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back, her heart sinking horribly.

"I am on your side," he finished.

She froze. His kind words sent a warm feeling rushing over her.

Sasuke took her hand and pinned it down, laying her tenderly on the ground. His hands lingered upon hers as he decided not to release her just yet. Their fingers intertwined while his eyes fell to her nervous lips. She felt tense against him, fidgeting at his touch, panting even.

_Something was changing… was it her feelings?_

His warm breath brushed against her neck, tickling her sensations. She roughly bit her lip, refraining herself from wanting more of him. "Do I make you nervous?" he whispered quietly in her ears.

"N-No…" she responded sheepishly.

Sasuke leaned in closer, his lips just hovering at her ears. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Shivers of pleasure traveled down her spine as Sasuke's hot breath veered closely to her ears. His sharingan eyes were darkened with desire and he trailed his hungry eyes on the woman beneath him. Hinata stared up into Sasuke's gaze, pools of white lilac meeting against smoldering crimson.

"N-no…" she gasped, feeling his cold hands make its way up her shirt. Her racing heart, hammered against her chest, feeling a strange desire to pull him closer. His unapologetic masculine scent, mingling with hers, drove her sensations wild. Her breaths quickened. Panting heavily, her chest rose up and down in strong desire. Their eyes connected. Dark meets light. Fire meets water. Calm meets aggression.

A sudden urge to take his collar and pull him close, rushed across her, while her gaze fell to his lips, curiously wondering what they may taste like. As if he could hear her thoughts, he smirked, leaning in closer to brush the softness of her neck with his finger tips. A strange warming sensation ran through her insides, feeling as though her heart had melted completely.

_Why_, she thought to herself. _What's happening to me?_ _Why do I want him so much?_ _Why is he doing this?_

She bit her lip roughly and shook her head, quickly coming back to her senses. Then realization dawned, Sasuke was making a move on her. A soft giggle escaped her lips and she slowly crawled away from him. "I'm not one of your fan girls, Sasuke. I won't fall for your little pranks," said Hinata smiling bashfully at him.

He sighed heavily to himself, running a hand through his messy dark hair. Through narrowed eyes, he watched her carefully, observing the simple actions of her dusting the dirt off her bottom. She had completely misread his actions, how dense could she be? The brilliant sky radiated a bright orange glow, before Hinata finally called for Hana and Sho to come back.

"It's getting late you two. We should start heading back."

The kids ignored her and continued to chase after each other, screaming loudly whenever a fistful of water flew at their face. "Ten more minutes," squealed Hana, falling to the ground when Sho threw a handful of mud at her.

Hinata sighed and brushed away stray locks of her glossy indigo hair. Sasuke stood up and pulled her beside him. In the same affectionate way, he bent forward, brushed aside her dark bangs and gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're too easy on these brats," he said casually. "Watch, this is how you handle kids."

He dropped to his knees and his hands swiftly began performing hand seals so fast and fluid like, Hinata could barely make out what they were.

"_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" _Severalfireballs, the size of their heads, flew out of his mouth, flying wildly in every direction. With a little of his own chakra in each flame, he drove each one whirling around the entire lake, swiftly melting any more ice or sludge.

The kids screamed and ran madly for cover. Hana, who seemed to be enjoying the chase from the warm flickering flames, laughed and yelped at the same time. Sasuke threw a little wisp of fire at Sho, to char the boy's hair for added amusement, only grinning slightly when seeing the kid roll violently in circles on the dirt ground.

"_Sasuke!_" shrieked Hinata, running to the boy's aid. "That's dangerous!—they're only kids."

"Kids—that don't listen," he corrected.

Hana came scampering across the now dry lagoon, laughing heartily when she threw herself on Sasuke's back once more. "Okay—Okay—lets go home," said Hana brightly. "I just wanted to play with you two before you leave for Konoha tomorrow."

Hinata came beside Sasuke, holding Sho's hands, almost motherly as he whimpered quietly, touching the bald patch of burnt hair on his head. "We'll have to fix that before your parents find out…" said Hinata, examining the boy's bald spot. She shot a cruel glare at Sasuke who ignored her and continued to the cottage with Hana grinning brightly on his shoulders. Hinata followed him, towing a weeping little boy at her side.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.

New Chapter up Next Week.


	13. Day 7 pt 1

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Thirteen_

"Why didn't you stop Ao from the beginning?"

Early the next morning, Sasuke bent over his knee and slipped on his sandals, listlessly watching the grey clouds roll across the sky. He took a little extra care with the straps of his sandals to avoid Haoru's eyes before pulling his head up to address her. Running a hand through his messy dark hair, he sighed heavily to himself. "Hinata can handle herself," he said simply.

The woman crossed her arms, stepping back into the shadows of the corner. "You've been good to her. Is it because your mission tells you to?"

He stood, trailing his fingers across the hilt of his sword in deep thought. A clear pink glow from the east, signaling the rise of dawn, warmed his insides as a sense of calmness and comfort swarmed through him. His thoughts flooded with memories of Hinata and him growing together since childhood and felt a sense of negligence on his part for not bothering to help the girl in her time of need. "No," he finally answered, "—not because of an assignment."

"Then why are you so careful with her?"

He pushed open the cottage door and felt the refreshing prickles of the morning breeze tousling his clothes. "You know Hinata is married, right?" asked Sasuke, his voice sounding more confident and assured than ever before. "Did you know he's also cheating on her? Have you noticed how much she's grown since you first introduced us?"

The woman didn't answer, her eyes observed him closely.

"Hinata doesn't need me to protect her. All jounins fight hard for their rank, and she has earned hers…" said Sasuke, his voice trailing as he set a foot through the open door, meeting the sun's peeking rays through several grey clouds."A few days ago, she was crying in her sleep, calling out for you."

The woman flinched.

"Do you even know the pain you're putting her through?" Sasuke continued. "If you have any respect for your daughter, you would stop avoiding her questions and answer them directly. She came this far just to see you."

And without another word, Sasuke shut the door behind him leaving the woman alone in the emptiness of her shadowy corner.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
**_**-Day Seven: pt. 1-**_

Sounds of crashing waves can be heard throughout the night. Swaying palm trees danced with the coming winds as a beautiful display of violets and oranges scattered below the horizon from the setting sun, making the area and the atmosphere seem… marvelously peaceful and serene. The day had been relaxing and simple, as Hinata began packing the last of her belongings into her single satchel, tomorrow would be the day she and Sasuke leave for Konoha.

How long had it been since they arrived? It was disappointing to think they would be returning to Konoha, this island has become their never-ending paradise.

"Mother…"

Hinata appeared behind several unkempt shrubs, to find her mother in the vegetable patch pulling up carrots from the garden. Chilling grey clouds came rolling across the sky blocking the sun's rays from view.

"You should be inside relaxing. The two of you have a long journey home tomorrow," said her mother with a smile, too focused from her work with the carrots to look up.

Hinata knelt beside her mother, and began assisting her by carefully pulling out carrots by the sprouts and tossing each one in a large woven basket beside them.

"Thank you Hinata, I wanted to save this harvest before the storm hits later tonight. I'm sure you've noticed how quickly the weather can change around here," said her mother, sitting up to stretch her aching back, before wiping the lingering sweat from her forehead. "Is Sasuke still inside?"

"No, he's out," replied Hinata, not really caring where the Uchiha man was. She threw another carrot into the basket and ignored the accumulating dirt climbing beneath her finger nails.

Silence hung between them as both were too focused on the carrots to speak. The work was tiring, with carrots and beets being uprooted by bunches. Hinata's long shirt lay discarded in the corner as the heat of her sweating body kept her well warmed. Minutes passed and the basket quickly overflowed with freshly-picked vegetables. What felt like seconds quickly turned into hours and soon enough, light had disappeared from the heavens. Night had fallen and it seemed like the entire sky was covered in thick gray clouds. A loud, thunderous boom struck the cloudy night sky, immediately followed by a flash of lightening.

The older woman looked up; noticing a thick foggy mist encroaching farther across the island. "Hinata, we've picked enough." Her mother stood, holding the basket at her waist. "I can salvage whatever the storm hasn't destroyed later. Let's head inside."

Hinata hands continued to pick carrots and radishes as though she hadn't heard a word.

"Hinata?" the woman's brows furrowed. "You can stop now…"

Again, Hinata continued to pull at the green sprouts, tossing the carrots aimlessly to where the basket used to be, landing in a corner of dirt.

"We need to get inside," said her mother, grabbing Hinata's arm, just when another roaring boom pounded against the sky.

Hinata twist and wrenched her arm away, hiding her face beneath her bangs. She turned once more and continued to pull up more carrots.

The woman watched her daughter apprehensively. Although she hasn't been around Hinata long enough to know her well, she was sure this was unusual behavior. A sudden flash of lightening stretched across the dark sky and a glimpse of Hinata's tear streaked face was noticed.

"Hinata… what's wrong?"

She waited.

Hinata's dirty blistered hands barely touched the next sprout of leaves before she realized how upset she had actually been. "I'm leaving tomorrow…" her tone was cold, almost uncaring, "and I won't know when I'll be able to see you again…"

"I'll always be here, you know that—"

"That's not what I mean!" cried Hinata. "I rarely ever get to see you!—and still, you've never told me why you left in the first place!" Built-up anger and anguish surfaced inside her, as her body quivered uncontrollably.

The heavy winds across the island picked up, violently knocking down anything and everything in its path.

"I tried my best to be a good daughter for you! I trained hard, and fought even harder to become strong! But you still left!" Hinata shouted, ignoring the tears streaming down her face. "I'm your daughter and a grown woman! Stop treating me like a CHILD!—IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH! — I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY YOU LEFT!"

Heavy rain poured all around them, drenching the two women within seconds. The howling winds became the only distinct sounds, as the tension between the two thickened and neither wanted to speak. Nothing but crashing waves and the deafening roar of the winds cross them.

"Hinata…" her mother's quiet voice resonated in the storm as she pulled her daughter off the muddy ground. "Don't you ever think for a second that I left because of you. Both you and Hanabi were the only reasons I would ever want to go back—"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" Hinata hollered, her eyes brimming with tears.

Large raindrops continued to fall from the sky, soaking the two women and the earth beneath them. They ignored it. The basket of overflowing carrots fell to the ground while Hinata's discarded shirt became drenched in rain and mud.

"You won't understand…"

"GIVE ME A CHANCE TO UNDERSTAND!" Hinata screamed, wiping away her tears. "_Please…_" she fell to her knees bowing her head to the ground. "I need to know…"

Neither of them spoke or moved. Hinata's drenched tank top clung to her pale skin as droplets of water continued to beat against her exposed back.

"Twenty-five years ago…" her mother began.

Hinata froze.

"I was assigned by the Raikage, to infiltrate the Hyuga compound and learn the secrets of the Byakugan," her mother's voice was barely audible over the competing thunder and wind.

"What was supposed to be a short one month mission turned into a yearlong espionage," she went on. "I charmed my way into your father's heart... I gave daily reports on the mission. Information about how I was able to warm up to the Hyuga clan's head and the way they graciously welcomed me into their family. Every afternoon I was welcomed back for tea—and every night I was asked to stay for dinner. They loved me."

Hinata could feel her heart racing as the images of her mother's youth vividly sprang across her imagination.

"But as the months passed, I realized… my heart had given in. Your father was a gentleman. He was charming. On those nights he walked me home from dinner, he caught me by surprise when he planted a kiss on my forehead. Emotions I had never known or felt just blossomed at his touch. It was then I realized I had fallen desperately in love with the Hyuga family and your father…"

Hinata's body shivered from the rain, as she unintentionally dug her nails into the mess of wet dirt beneath her hands. "S-so you did love him," said Hinata stunned.

"Of course I loved him!—I still do!" her mother shouted. "But soon, the lightning country began receiving less and less reports from me and noticed something was off. All I wanted to do was forget about the mission. I wanted to live happily with your father—to raise our two beautiful daughters—and grow old with the man I love…

"But as you can see that never happened…" a disheartening smile spread across the woman's lips as her tear brimmed eyes looked hopefully into her daughter's. "The Raikage sent a scout to check on my progress. He managed to break through the wall and was quickly detected by Hizashi. The family brought him into interrogation with everyone on guard, ready to kill."

Relentless rain fell in layers across the island, when a sudden flash of lightening illuminated Hinata's pale features. There was a long pause where her mother's eyes scanned her for any sort of disappointment.

"I remember that day perfectly," she went on. "My heart was racing so fast. The scout blurted my mission to the entire family—but Hiashi refused to believe it. That night, he gave me a different look. There was a gleam of hope in his eyes when he accused the scout of shouting lies to break us apart. But in the back of my mind I knew he was asking himself, '_How could the woman he had loved for so many years possibly be a spy?'_

Hinata's knees began shaking against the cold weather as she watched on, her wet hair flicking in all directions. The howling winds blew away several unprotected plants and the basket of vegetables tumbled across the beach.

"Ultimately, the clan came together and forced the terrible truth on him. He looked at me that night and I saw him cry," she paused, and a sharp pain pierced her heart as she tried for many years to forget, "without having to say anything, his eyes pleaded with me. He wanted me to tell him it wasn't a lie—that the life we lived together wasn't all a lie—that the love we shared was real. But I couldn't…"

_The night her mother ran away,_ Hinata thought. The night she wasn't allowed to sit in the family meeting. The night those men chased after her.

"I knew no matter what I said now, he deserves better…" She turned away, feeling warm tears roll across her cheeks, and Hinata watched on. "What started off as an assignment blossomed into something so beautiful. For the first time, I told him the truth. I told him, I was a spy for the lightning country, I broke into his life with the intentions of stealing the Byakugan and… I did what I knew I should have done before—I plastered a smile on my face, told him our relationship was never real—how I never loved him—I never had any feelings for him! And then…" she trailed, "…then I laughed."

The woman collapsed to her knees sobbing uncontrollably, "I laughed!—I LAUGHED IN HIS FACE!"

Hinata could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest. The resentment her father threw at her all these years was because the woman he loved had betrayed him. The very same woman Hinata shared a strong resemblance to. This entire time, she believed Hiashi hated her mother. She thought he was evil for chasing her only mother out of the country. She thought her father was a monster for attacking her mother. But… she was wrong. It was this woman that broke his heart.

"That was the night—I ran away," her mother choked. "It was the night I lost everything!—everything I ever cared about was gone!—I lost the love of my life—my two daughters— it was the last night I ever took on a mission. And since then I vowed to never be a part of the shinobi world again."

_This woman was,_ thought Hinata. _She was…_

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before… you were too young to understand…" her mother cried, too ashamed to look her daughter in the eyes. The winds flicked and whipped her wet hair all around as sheets of rain poured across the island.

Hinata slowly stood up and walked away without a word to her mother.

It felt like her heart had frozen over—as though it had disappeared completely. The answers she had been waiting for years… changed nothing. Through muddled thoughts, she allowed her legs to guide her. Without thinking, she walked into the cottage, grabbed her half empty bag, and left. She wasn't sure what she was doing, or where she was planning to go, but her body was thinking of its own accord. And she didn't feel like fighting it anymore.

For the first time, she gave up in trying to please the people around her. No matter how hard she tries, everything falls apart. She once had a normal loving family, but her mother left. She once had a wonderful marriage, with an amazing man—but his heart calls out for Sakura. Everyone she has ever cared about left her, and they didn't even leave because of her! Nothing she did could have changed anything. There was no point left in fighting.

"You're just going to leave?"

Hinata's foot splashed against the surface of the sea and froze at the sound of Sasuke's voice. The two of them were a good distance from the shore with the few lit winds of the cottage blurry and shimmering behind a thick curtain of rain.

"Your mother is crying, and you won't even say goodbye?" he watched her as the storm around them grew more and more chaotic by the second.

She ignored him, the wet hairs around her face blowing in all directions.

"I never got a chance to say good-bye to my parents, but you have a mother _and_ father that are ALIVE AND BREATHING. NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK AWAY FROM YOUR CRYING MOTHER?" shouted Sasuke, unable to keep his emotions in control after overhearing their conversation.

A warm tear rolled down her face, and she knew he was right.

"Don't be stupid—don't _do_ something stupid! Come back inside… you don't even have on a jacket, you can't travel through a storm like this."

"Sasuke..." she whispered, clenching her fist tightly.

He could barely hear her over the tumbling waves and thunder.

"…all these years I've wondered why the elders watched me with such contempt… and now I know," Hinata laughed sadly. "It's because I look like the woman that betrayed them—because I look like _her!"_

He could see her tightened fists and a wet curtain of indigo hair carefully covering her face, and still, he knew she was crying. Taking a hesitant step forward, he understood the need to bring her back to her mother. There were still some unanswered questions between them. Nothing has been resolved.

Sasuke took her arm. He could feel her freezing cold body tremble beside him. She turned away, refusing to face him, but he held her close, brushing the bangs from her eyes. For a split second, a flash of lightening illuminated her entire face giving him enough time to get a glimpse of the tears streaming down her pained features. He felt an ache in his heart. Something was wrong with this picture. She was crying—grieving—miserable—hurt, all of which were unfitting of Hinata. This pained look from her was a sight he hated to see.

"Come back inside…" he whispered, lifting her chin to face him.

She refused to look at him, pulling her face away. "I-I-I c-can't." And without warning, she shoved him back, and ran.

"HINATA!—DON'T BE STUPID!" shouted Sasuke. "GET BACK HERE!"

She quickly disappeared behind a haze of pouring rain. He wanted to chase after her—to toss her over his shoulders and throw her back in the cottage—to wipe the tears from her face, but he remembered her mother. He turned back to the cottage, where her mother stood motionless at the edge of the beach watching them sorrowfully.

Slowly, she held up her hand and shook her head, as though to say _don't worry about me, go after her._

Without a second thought, his sharingan gleamed through the chaotic storm as he dashed in search of the fleeing girl. The vicious waves beneath his feet made it hard to run in a straight line. Several times he ran alongside a collapsing wave like an experienced surfer, flipping and bursting through a torrent of waves.

"You don't have to follow me anymore Sasuke!—I'm not going back to Konoha!"

Her desperate cries carried across the howling wind. Through the haze, he quickly spotted her not too far away, the massive swell of water making it just as difficult for her to make an escape. Channeling his chakra at his feet, he used the movements of the waves to his advantage and skillfully glided across the ripples of water, pushing his way towards her. She was struggling to stand straight as a giant swell of sea water was about to engulf her.

Sasuke leapt from a colliding wave and from his wrist, he sent out three small shurikens flying through rain and wind before swirling in circles around Hinata's fleeing figure. Coils of near transparent string attached to each shuriken wrapped itself around her arms and legs, successfully catching her in his hold. With almost little effort, he yanked at the binding thread and sent the girl flying into his arms.

"Let me go!—I'M NOT GOING BACK!" she thrashed against him as Sasuke roughly took hold of her waist and hoisted her on his shoulders.

"You're not going back where?–To your mother's house or to Konoha?" he yelled.

Hinata kicked and screamed, pushing herself from his arms. She fell through the surface, seawater pouring down her lungs, choking down her anguished cries. Sasuke's arm plunged through and grabbed her tank top, pulling her back to the surface.

"Let me go!" she punched at him.

"No!—you're not even _trying_ to stay alive!"

"I DON'T NEED TO!" her agonized scream rang as another huge wave came overhead, drowning them beneath the seafloor.

Sasuke brought them to the surface again.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO KILL YOURSELF?" he shouted, shaking her roughly.

"There's no point in staying alive!—everything I did up to this point was for NOTHING!" cried Hinata, cold rain mixing with her tears. "My mother left regardless if I was strong or not! She didn't love me enough to stay!—"

"YOU'RE BEING STUPID!—she left because she did care!"

Hinata froze.

"She came into the Hyuga's life for all the wrong reasons, but she stayed for the_right_ reasons."

Another crashing wave and a loud thunderous boom sounded above them.

"She wanted to be_ with_ your father, to be _with_ her daughters, to be a part of the Hyuga family. You have to understand her point of view… "His eyes pleaded with her to gain his sense of understanding. "The only reason she left was because it became too dangerous…"

"_D-Dangerous_…?" Hinata mouthed without thinking.

Her eyes flashed.

**-:==:-:==:-**

"_Mama, what's happening?—Why are you crying?—Where are we going?"_

_Her mother ran swiftly towards the forest in a frantic panic. Loud shouting could be heard not too far behind. Someone was jumping through the brushwood in pursuit. A loud swoosh was heard as they were showered with shurikens and kunais._

_Her mother pushed them to the ground, shielding the frightened girl beneath her._

_Hinata closed her eyes in fear. Her deafening grip on her mother didn't lessen. Something warm was running down her shoulder. She mustered as much of her courage as she could to open her eyes only to see, blood splattered across her dress._

_Hinata sat rigid, horrified at the sight before her._

_Her mother hunched over her frightened daughter. Blood running freely down her face and mouth. Several kunais were stabbed across her back. "Hinata…" she spluttered. "I'm sorry honey, I have to leave. This is getting too dangerous for you. Take care of your sister…" a single kiss to the little girl's forehead and she disappeared._

**-:==:-:==:-  
**_"I have to leave, this is too dangerous for you"_

"_Dangerous_…" she repeated once more.

Sasuke's eyes locked on her, "It was either she die at the hands of your family or she run. What would you rather have her do?"

Hinata had no answer.

"My parents died at the hands of their son because they couldn't bring themselves to kill him! But your clan wouldn't hesitate for a second if their secrets were in jeopardy!—SO DON'T SAY YOU'D RATHER SHE DIE!"

Hinata met his eyes and felt a stabbing pain at her heart. He was pleading with her. He was asking her to keep fighting. Sasuke's eyes were begging her to not to give up.

"I lost my entire family in one night!—No one should go through something like that. So don't say STUPID THINGS ABOUT KILLING YOURSELF!"

Yes, both of his parents died at the hands of someone he loved—his brother. And he was right. She wouldn't want her mother dead either way. Her mom had no choice… she did what she had to do in order to survive.

"I…."

They were soaking wet, the aggressive winds pushed them along the thrashing waves. Sasuke brought them to the surface each time they submerged. She reached for his hand but her movements were slow, as she struggled to stand on her own two feet.

"I-I'm…"

Her vision became faint and hazy even through the Byakugan.

Sasuke watched her body shiver against the cold rain and realized her teeth were clattering. Her face grew paler than usual while the pink in her lips were fading into a distinct blue.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…"Hinata whispered. And all too suddenly, she collapsed.

"Shit!" cursed Sasuke, shaking the girl roughly. Of all the times for her to faint, it had to be in the middle of a storm.

His mind raced desperately for a solution. He was no medic ninja, so what could he do in the middle of a chaotic storm? As though realization had just dawned on him, Sasuke's heart sank. A storm… She's only wearing a tank top… loss of color in the face… body cold and shivering… slow movements…

"No fucking way…" he said to himself. She's hypothermic…

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
Drop a review if you did :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	14. Day 7 pt 2

**A/N:** Warning: occasional OOC-ness, adult language, **mild sexual **references and** interactions**, **Rated T** for **Teen**, not suitable for babies =D

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Fourteen_

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry…"Hinata whispered. And all too suddenly, she collapsed._

"_Shit!" cursed Sasuke, shaking the girl roughly. Of all the times for her to faint, it had to be in the middle of a storm._

_His mind raced desperately for a solution. He was no medic ninja, so what could he do in the middle of a chaotic storm? As though realization had just dawned on him, Sasuke's heart sank. A storm… She's only wearing a tank top… loss of color in the face… body cold and shivering… slow movements…_

"_No fucking way…" he said to himself. She's hypothermic…_

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**-Day Seven: pt. 2-**

All around him, the relentless haze of rain fell in sheets, slapping against him and the vast surroundings. Sasuke held the limp girl in his arms as he desperately search through wind and rain for a solution. He had to think fast because the longer they lingered, the farther the winds could forced them out to sea. The surface of the sea was becoming even more uneven and hazardous as a flash of lightning burst across the dark sky, followed quickly by a loud clapping BOOM, thundering in the hectic night.

"Hey you can't sleep!" he shook the woman in his arms. "Wake up!"

She stirred. Through heavy lidded eyes she forced herself to squint beneath rain, barely able to see Sasuke's blurry outline from the heavy droplets slapping against her face. She tried to speak but her clattering teeth made it near impossible.

The cold winds pierced against their exposed skins like icy knives. Through crimson eyes, Sasuke quickly scanned their surroundings for some form of shelter. There!—below them, just beneath the uneven sea floor was an underwater cave with a heavy pocket of air.

"Hang on," he wrapped her arms around his neck, but her grip quickly slipped off. "Hinata, you have to try and stay awake!—Hang on to my shirt."

It took a great deal of effort, but she wrapped her arms across his neck as tightly as she consciously could.

"Hold your breath," ordered Sasuke, "and don't let go."

All too soon, the chakra at his feet dispersed, sinking the two beneath the seafloor, and immediately surrounding them within the still peacefulness of aquatic life. Hundreds of frightened colorful fish retreated to their shelter of kelp and coral. Sasuke swam to the cave, focusing on nothing but the destination and the kicking of his feet. All that existed was him, Hinata, and the cave just ahead.

The rocky terrain along the seafloor soon became clear without the use of his sharingan. Drifting seaweed and foot long eels passed by as Sasuke dived beneath any other debris. Within seconds he surfaced in the nearest underwater cave, gasping and panting in the small pocket of air. He laid Hinata against a wall and glanced around. Undersea critters scurried from across the stone walls, hiding well beneath large boulders. The entire cavern was moist and bare. Some areas were smooth and some sharp and pointed. He turned back to Hinata and took her shoulders, gently laying her on the damp ground.

What was that jutsu she used to dry his clothes back in Wave country? He had to remember, she couldn't stay in those wet clothes. He pulled at his sopping wet robes discarding it at a corner before turning to Hinata. He began peeling off her tank top and shorts leaving the girl in her bare undergarments.

Half conscious, Hinata whimpered and tried to crawl away but Sasuke caught her by the ankles and pulled her back. _How could she still be embarrassed at a time like this?_ He thought to himself.

Without hesitating, his rapid hands began forming hand seals after hand seals. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!_" a giant fireball burst through his lips drying the damp cavern in seconds before settling on a patch of dead sea plants, which soon became their source of heat.

Hinata fell to her back, lying limp as her heavy lidded eyes reflected the light of the flickering flames. Her trembling lips curved into a weak smile, welcoming the comfort and warmth from the dancing fire.

Sasuke crouched on top of her and formed a few more hand seals. Small bursts of flames shot through the skin of his pores, drying and warming his body immediately. He took her waist, pulling the trembling girl in a tight embrace. Her body felt cold and lifeless against him. The faintness of blue across her once pink lips made his sole objective to keep her warm and dry for as long as possible.

Sasuke pressed her cold, half-exposed body closer to his. And pushing her humility aside, Hinata didn't resist, but welcomed his source of heat. She wrapped her arms firmly around his torso, taking in his warmth and bringing him closer. Within minutes, her shivering lessened, her trembling slowed, and her breathing calmed.

Sasuke laid her on the cave floor, supporting himself above her by the elbows.

She stirred a little, wanting more of his warmth. "Sa…suke…" her voice was just below a whisper but he noticed her tone was hoarse. She pulled at his neck and in mere seconds her eyes fell shut, sleep eventually claiming her. And this time, Sasuke didn't stop her.

He watched her with clear worry across his face. It could have been the reflection of his own fire but he could see a little color returning to her face. But watching her beneath him, he was once again reminded of her subtle sleeping habits. The way her fine indigo hair draped across her cheeks. The faint rising of her chest as she took another breath, he became immensely relieved she was still breathing, aside from the fact she was profusely sweating all over.

Minutes passed and each time his fire dwindled, he performed the jutsu again and again. He watched her sleep, careful to make sure she had enough heat and her breathing was even and calm. His dark eyes scanned her features, wondering if she was dreaming. And if so, what was she dreaming of? Who would have thought escorting one girl, could have been this complicated. The events of the day soon wore on him and his own exhaustion made it difficult to stay awake.

Sasuke's flame blazed brightly beside them and he collapsed at her side, sleep overcoming his senses.

**-:==:-**

_So… warm._

"_Naruto?" Hinata asked concerned, "are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine it's nothing to worry about. Stay with me and I'll always be okay..."  
"As long as you have love for me I will never leave you."_

_Being together, with Naruto, felt so comfortable, so natural, and so right—but now things are different. Circumstances change the situation._

_He slapped her away.  
"Hinata!—Just go to bed!" Naruto shouted._

_He has never been physically violent or aggressive with her before. He was different. And for the first time in a long time, she was scared of him._

_She had hoped this little time away would help Naruto realize how much he cherished her—for him to realize how much she truly meant to him. However now she knows, as time passes and personalities change—so will relationships._

"_Remember when we first got married I said, as long as you have love for me, I will never leave you?"_

_When she asked him this simple question, he didn't answer. He didn't remember. He didn't care. And now, the words have no meaning to him. Yes, she did love him and he probably loved her too. But feelings change and people change. The man she loved is the man he used to be—the very memory of her husband. And if she didn't love him anymore, she was free to leave him._

_It was from Sasuke, did she realize this._

"_So you admit you don't love him anymore? You said loved," said Sasuke, coming forward and kneeling before her. "If he loved you the same way, he wouldn't do this to you…"_

_Never, in her right mind, did she think Sasuke would have helped her overcome this hurdle in her life. She was blinded—blinded by the very thing she wanted to save! But it was Sasuke that helped guide her. It was Sasuke that pushed her to her feelings. To let go of what is loss and open one's heart to another._

…_His warmth and comfort pushed her forward._

_Sasuke, do you remember the days  
when we used to play?  
—almost fifteen years ago, today._

_We've grown so far apart. Chosen different paths  
different goals, different lives, but we came back.  
Years passed and I became Naruto's wife,  
but you choose to follow an avenger's life._

_For years my heart was drawn to him—only him.  
I loved him with all my heart,  
but over time we grew apart.  
I've been with Naruto for two years,  
and now all I feel for him is fear._

_I hoped and I prayed, to this very day,  
that if I left him he'd ask me to stay.  
He chose Sakura without a backward glance,  
not giving our love a thriving chance._

_He let me go, in the hands of another,  
to stay with a woman who kept him aflutter.  
I often wondered what I could have done,  
to keep him from leaving me with none._

_Now I'm searching across—alone  
with nothing and no one to call my own.  
And since then I've given up in defeat,  
wondering if my life will ever be complete._

_Something strange lays close by.  
Someone warm who made me fly.  
Sometime across the way,  
I fell for you, but couldn't say._

_Your outstretched hand has helped me along,  
to save some courage and growing strong.  
Although the scars of yesterday remain  
I'll choose to live—with love contained._

_Now here she lay, pondering seven days  
Wishing he'd be the one to stay_

_Once blinded by what she sees—now guided by how she feels  
Learn to let go of what is lost and choose this:_

_Time and love will heal her pride  
toward Sasuke her heart will glide…_

**-:==:-**

"… _Sasuke_…" Her lids fluttered open, feeling a momentary lapse of confusion and dizziness. She glanced around, desperate to find Sasuke, until her eyes met his mess of raven hair. _There he is…_ Sasuke lay sleeping half his body wrapped around her protectively, while still emitting the same warmth and heat she had thought was all a dream.

Their bodies pressed firmly beside each other with a layer of sweat in between but all she could feel was warmth. Lying with him, she realized how peaceful and comfortable his presence has become. This wasn't awkward or embarrassing—it was natural.

Her eyes softened as she watched the man on top of her sleep soundly. With each breath he took in, she could feel his broad firm chest pressed against her own.

"_Let go of what is lost and choose this_…" she whispered remembering the words of her dream

Beside her, Sasuke stirred awake. He blinked a few times then rolled and pushed on his elbows, looking around before turning to the woman beneath him.

She watched him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sasuke.

She said nothing.

He brushed away a few strands of damp hair and felt her forehead for a fever.

Their eyes locked, each trying to read the other. Why did it take so long to get use to each other's company? At what point did they become comfortable with each other? Why were they watching each other so closely? Why does he always look so handsome lately? What is it about him that makes her wonder? Why does she want him closer? Why does he smell so good? Why doesn't he pull away? And finally—why do these questions matter?—they don't.

The answer to these questions changed nothing. And for the first time, she has never felt so happy to be left with unanswered questions.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Do you need a stronger fire?"

Hinata raised a hand and pressed her fingers against his lip, silencing him from asking anymore unnecessary questions. Her hands reached forward, finding an urge to stroke his hair.

Instinctively, he jerked his head away, crouching on top of her on all fours.

Silence.

Neither one moved. Sasuke stared at her, only to find she was unbothered by his reaction and continued to watch him. Then, she reached for him again. Only this time, he didn't pull away.

Through locked eyes, her small hands ran through his mane, feeling the dark spikes of hair run between her fingers. He didn't stop her and he didn't pull away. He simply… went with it.

She watched him, finding nothing more fascinating than his dark onyx eyes. There was no denying the strong intimate feelings she has for this man. The boy from her childhood was now a grown man she cares for most dearly.

Her hands fell to the standing hairs on his neck.

He watched her, letting go of his better judgment. From what he could remember, Hinata was one of the few girls that never gave into his charm. She was never affected by his appearance and has never tried to be romantic with him. As a matter of fact, she has never expressed any sort of interest in him romantically or affectionately. And strangely, no other woman has ever captivated his attention—until now.

By the nape of his neck, she pulled him.

Their faces drew closer.

_She is beautiful,_ he thought to himself. More radiant than any other woman he has ever seen. No features more distinct than her gentle white eyes. The locks of indigo hair framing her smooth face left the focus on her tiny nose. Which he now thought, made her look adorably cute.

The tips of their nose softly touched, and Hinata smiled at him, her warm breath brushing against his chin. Clear tints of pink roused her cheeks as she bit her lip, the color quickly returning to her face.

_This journey together, was it seven days now?_ He was somehow drawn to her. There were times when he became compliant to her every order. The moments she _used_ him to make a fire. The night she begged for him to rest with her. Was it because he cared? Was it along this short journey with her that she claimed him?

Sasuke smirked and would have cursed himself for saying this out loud but, he has fallen for someone, someone that already technically belongs to someone else.

She pulled him closer, softly whispering something in his ear.

His heart raced inside his chest, feeling her warm breath brush against his cheek. He chuckled a little and leaned her back to the ground.

"No," he answered, "You don't make me nervous."

And with that, the little space between them vanished as their lips meet in a passionate tender kiss. His mouth came down hard upon hers. His lips moved softly with hers, though with an intensity that clearly stated he'd been waiting for this. She felt the tip of his tongue press lightly against her lips, and she gasped, feeling his hands run across her body. He took this opportunity to explore the new boundaries between them, his tongue massaging against her own.

Emotions and pure elation surged through their bodies. Their minds stopped thinking. And for the first time in a long time, they allowed their hearts to guide them. After what felt like a few breath-taking seconds, they finally surfaced for air, Hinata, out of breath, felt the blood rush to her face. Sasuke was breathing hard too, which made her giggle slightly to see the effect she had on him.

"Are you sure I don't make you nervous," she teased through settling giggles.

Sasuke took her arms and pinned them well above her head. "No, you don't," he smirked, "and you never will."

"Sasuke..!" Hinata gasped as Sasuke's mouth continued to assault her own, gently massaging her while his large hands roamed across her body.

Pleasure shot like wildfire and coursed through her body when, as though on impulse, she pulled him closer. Her trembling hands ran through his dark hair and she arched her back, physically calling out for more. His kisses fell to her neck and she moaned, digging her nails into the muscles of his back.

_Be guided by how you feel._

Hinata's brain, clouded with lust and only able to react, tore Sasuke's remaining clothes off of him.

_This feels wonderful… _

"S-Sasuke… I think..." Hinata panted, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Just—don't—think," he said between nips at her neck. His warm breaths brushed against the soft of her neck, tickling her sensations and sending shivers of pleasure traveling down her spine.

She moaned in bliss, pulling at his broad shoulders, bringing him closer and closer. "I-I think I… love you."

His kisses grew aggressive and hungry and she could feel the imprint of a smirk on each one. Her arms flew around his neck, absolutely refusing to let go. He held her waist, wanting to be as close as possible. She rolled him over until she was on top, straddling him dominantly.

He reached for the little clothes they had on, trying to tug it all off. His hands ran across her thighs, welcoming the sudden weight that was felt upon his lap, and he became submissive, docile even. This once vulnerable shy woman had the confidence and power to sustain and peak his attention. He leaned back, enjoying his view from the bottom, curious to know what she planned on doing.

Hinata straddled him, feeling nothing but suppressed temptations for the last Uchiha on earth. She wrapped her legs around his torso, leaned forward, and closed the lingering space between them. When their eyes locked, her vision glazed with lust and excitement, feeling the fluttering of her heart floating in her chest. His hands roamed across her body, straying to places Naruto had never dared to. She soon felt rough kisses assaulting her senses as he nibbled her earlobe, causing Hinata to cry out in pleasure.

Before she could register what was going on, Sasuke had escaped from underneath her and flipped her over. He crouched on hands and knees above her, taking in the beauty and splendor of her nude figure. She found herself growing increasingly insecure, feeling like a spectacle under heavy scrutiny. His eyes roamed across the curves of her body, breathing heavily and biting his lips to suppress the gradual stiffening of a certain body part. Fire encased her soul as Sasuke's lips clashed against hers. Their hands caressed one another, traveling down and across the other's body.

She gasped when Sasuke suddenly pushed her against the cold stone wall, trailing hungry kisses across her lips, neck, and breast, tickling her navel with his tongue. He whirled her around, her soft bosoms rubbing against the cave walls as his heaving chest pressed firmly against her back. Her eyes, already laden with lust, could only see was the damp stone walls, fogged by her pants.

He couldn't take it anymore. The growing need to be one was poking at her backside. Their bodies pressed against each other, massaging tongues, warm breathless pants rubbing against their flesh, moans of euphoria—their hormones were in complete control.

"W-w-wait…" she panted.

Sasuke ignored her and Hinata sighed in bliss as she felt herself being hurriedly scooped into strong arms. Intoxicated by her flowery scent, he cupped her chin, asserting his masculinity upon her. He wasted no time in answering as he laid her gently back to the ground attacking her neck with butterfly kisses, licks and bites, leaving clear evidence of his markings on her soft neck.

"S-Stop…" she moaned. "Please…"

His breath-taking lips fell upon hers once more, stopping her from uttering another word.

"STOP!" Hinata screamed, quickly pushing him off her.

He stumbled back a few paces.

She crawled away from him until her bare backside came against the coolness of the cave walls. Her large frightened eyes flew across the dark cavern.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought to himself. Wasn't she the one that initiated the kiss? From what he felt and heard, it sounded like she ENJOYED it. He rounded on her, expecting some sort of explanation, but stopped when he met her terrified eyes.

She watched him fearfully, her mind racing with confusion and uncertainty. What had she done? She was married. Even if her husband was cheating on her, Hyuga women have strong morals! Never is a man or woman to cheat on a married spouse.

"W-we can't… do this…" Hinata whispered, clutching a discarded robe to her chest.

She didn't mean for her feelings to come out this way. Their half naked bodies touching and the warmth exuding from his firm muscles had brought out her sexual lust for him. The situation they were in made denying her desires difficult to set aside.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha," said Sasuke firmly, and without another questioning word he stood and began pulling his clothes back on.

For the rest of their journey back to Konoha, Hinata avoided catching his eye and Sasuke simply ignored her. No one mentioned the event and it quickly appeared as if nothing happened—or so she hoped.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed ;)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	15. A Reflection

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Fifteen_

**Return to Konoha: A Reflection**

A day had passed since Hinata's brief surrender to her lust and she was quite thankful the journey back to Konoha was left silent and uneventful. In truth, she was uncertain of herself. What would happen when she catches Sasuke's eye? What if she couldn't look away? And what would become of her self-control? Those dark mysterious pools had such control over her will that a simple look from him made her completely immobile, always able to persuade her thoughts to revolve on nothing but him.

But he sure was good to her…

The moment they reached the land of waves, Sasuke made it his priority to take her straight to a clinic to be sure there were no lasting after effects from her lapse of hypothermia. Of course, she didn't resist his insistence because that would mean she'd have to argue, which ultimately means talking to him again.

She found it quite unsettling to have to sit on those clean white hospital sheets. The stiffness of the beds and the awkwardness of a balding gray haired man pointing a medical instrument in her ear would have been enough. But it was the intensity of Sasuke's glare on the back of her head that made her twitch and fidget every other second. Twice already the physician asked if she had a history of a Restless Leg Syndrome.

_Apparently only when Sasuke is near_, Hinata wanted to reply. Honestly, was he even allowed to be there during _her_ physical exam?

"Your husband was right to bring you here," the doctor remarked. "But it seems like he took the appropriate measures to treating your hypothermia."

Hinata mentally smacked her head. Not another husband-wife assumption. Maybe people should start asking their last names before jumping to conclusions.

Just then, an overly attractive blonde nurse came through the door and swept the curtains shut, completely obscuring Sasuke from her peripherals. Hinata was thankful. Possibly the nurse was vying for Sasuke's attention when she ushered him out of the room. Though he sounded very reluctant, he left regardless. Hinata let out a sigh of relief, feeling lightness in her heart without his presence.

"The hospital is trying to raise breast cancer awareness," said the doctor, removing his latex gloves. "For a week we're performing breast exams to all patients—"

A heavy slam of the door banging against the hinges, gasps and squeaks from surprised nurses, and in seconds the white curtains were ripped apart and she vaguely realize Sasuke's firm grip on her arms, marching her out the hospital doors.

"You _don't_ have breast cancer," he reassured forcefully.

Later that night, the two of them stood in the lobby of fine Victorian hotel, as an attendant handed them a single room key. Hinata persisted on having her own bed and room, asking—pleading with the attendant for two rooms. In the mean time, Sasuke didn't argue with her need to have her own room, as a matter of fact, he chose not to sleep at all, only mildly gazing at the land of waves from the rooftop of their inn. Nevertheless, for the rest of the journey Hinata was careful to avoid any unnecessary eye contact and dreaded having to ask him for help. Sasuke simply opted to ignore her since she was being "unreasonably defensive" or so it was deemed.

Neither of them mentioned the events in the cave and it quickly appeared as if nothing happened.

The next day was more complicated. It was difficult to be on edge for so long. Their journey across the vast woodland of Konoha made her anxious and nervous all the same. With every little snapping twig, or rustle of a bush she found herself pressed against a tree trunk with a Kunai held defensively in her hands and for added measures, a spare kunai between her teeth.

_Twice_ already she had killed two innocent squirrels—Squirrels that were happily searching for fallen nuts! She was horrified. Their bloodied limp tails uncurled and swayed lifelessly. Naturally, her heart reached out to the slain rodents feeling a retching sensation crawling up her throat. For a third time that day, Hinata couldn't help but turn to Sasuke apologetically.

He merely shook his head reprovingly, the faintest of a smile playing across his lips. Then he turned and continued on their path.

Very quickly, Hinata clasped her hands together for a brief prayer of respect to the scavenging squirrels and trailed after Sasuke, careful to keep her distance. Hours had passed and soon the enormous green gates protecting Konoha could be seen in the distance. Their trip to the water country was reaching its end and Hinata felt anxious to be left alone. The sooner she reached those gates, the farther she could be from Sasuke, the more time she had to sort out her feelings.

There was a sudden ache in her heart towards the end of the trip and she couldn't help but wonder why. Didn't she want to come home? Shouldn't she be happy? Didn't she want to confront Naruto? Or… was this pain in her heart because… she knew this was the end. The moment she reached those large green gates, there would be no reason to stay beside Sasuke, their journey together would be over. Was this the last few moments she could spend alone with the Uchiha?—it was.

A stretch of Konoha's famously large trees opened in a curved path, leading directly to the gates. Her last few minutes with Sasuke would be of her ignoring him… this wasn't what she wanted. And if it had to end this way, she didn't want to spend it avoiding him. Before she could stop herself, she turned for a quick glimpse of Sasuke.

_Just one more peek…_, Hinata promised herself.

A heavy gust of wind swirled in circles around her frame. Flickering leaves of yellow and orange brushed against her cheeks. Her indigo hair flew in all directions, momentarily blinding her of all senses. As quick as it came, the winds dispersed. Hinata stood alone, searching the surroundings through her Byakugan. _That definitely wasn't a natural breeze._

Sasuke was gone. There was no one within a mile radius of her. _What just happened? Where did he go? He was just here a moment ago_. Her heart sank. Maybe he thought she could go the rest of the way herself.

"_You're going to open your eyes and look at me."_

Sasuke's disembodied voice echoed all across the forest, bounding from tree to tree. Hinata whirled in circles, searching through her Byakugan. Her back bumped against a tree stump but slowly her legs began sinking through solid ground. Thick vines of ivy strung across her arms and legs binding her well against the stump.

"I get it…" Hinata muttered to herself, feeling foolish to fall for something this predictable. She was caught in his genjutsu. Slowly her eyes drew shut, her breathing settled and calm. Another breeze whirled past and she could feel the coolness of the pine air blowing through her clothes and hair. The ivy binding her arms solidified into hands… strong large hands. She could feel a sudden weight pinning her against the tree.

Through close lidded eyes, she saw the orange glow of the sun warming her face. A tickling sensation ran across her neck and she felt a person lean forward. "Open your eyes," Sasuke's warm breath hummed in her ears. And without meaning to, she became obedient.

Her lids flew open, finding everything was normal once again. No sinking soil and no twisting ivy, but Sasuke pinning her against a tree.

"What are you doing?" Hinata mumbled.

He said nothing, but watched her, waiting to catch her eye.

"Stop avoiding me."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she turned away.

"Look at me." His deep voice was alluring and enticingly persuasive.

She bit her lip, forcing herself not to give into his every whim.

"Look at me." His callus hands rose to her cheek, stroking the smoothness of her skin. His thumb brushed against her pink lips, thinking of the kiss they shared days before. Gently, he raised her chin towards him, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You don't have to do this," he said with such kindness, even Hinata wasn't sure it was him. "You don't have to go back to him."

She bit her lip harder, tasting the bitter metallic sensation of fresh blood across her tongue.

"We both know what he's doing to you. I've seen how he treats you and I've seen how he treats Sakura…" His dark eyes became soft, almost pleading with her as he took a step back, releasing her from his hold. "I'm not asking you to leave him. Naruto has been a good friend… but if he's not a good husband, you don't have to go back to him. You do have a choice."

She watched him, feeling her knees grow weak. A pulsating rhythm ringing in her heart. Tears welled in her eyes. The words she never wanted to hear or experience was what broke the last bit of her heart. Why was he saying this? Why now?

"Hinata, you're a beautiful woman," he looked away, a tint across his cheeks. "And you're an overall _good_ person. You don't deserve to be treated the way you do. There will always be other men that would be lucky to have you by their side," he coughed, "A few days ago you made a promise to me. You said you'd never leave me alone—and now I promise to never leave your side as well," he cross his arm and fell to his knees, bowing his head low.

All words escaped her. Her hands clasped over her mouth, biting down on her tongue. Her arms and legs were trembling uncontrollably. The beating in her heart rang in her ears and head. He's so handsome, so kind, so pleasant, so robust—how has he been charming his way into her heart?

"That week we spent on your mother's island… It doesn't have to end now," he urged, taking a step forward and offering his hand.

She ignored it, fighting desperately not to fall into his arms and melt against his very touch. She turned away.

He caught her arm.

"If you're worried about being alone—don't be," he whirled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms gently around her small frame. "I promise you'll have me." She was trembling. Her legs and lips were quivering without reason, without cause. His muscles felt so firm against her. His hold was strong. She could feel his heart beating against her own. Slowly his hands rose and cupped beneath her chin. And with such tenderness he gently titled her face up to his. Their eyes connected.

Both pleading. Both wishing to have something that is difficult to gain.

Warm tears streamed across her cheeks in an emotion she could not name. Sasuke took her hand and pulled her close, but she pushed him away. Choosing to stand a good distance from him. How easy would it be to just runaway with him in search of this fleeting lapse of happiness. In spite of herself, her mouth opened. She wanted to scream "yes" and stay comfortably in his arms but there was a part of her that was pulling her back to Konoha.

His eyes were pleading with her, wishing to have something that he has never had before. He bowed once more, his sword dropping at his side.

There was nothing she could say. There was nothing she could think. She had lost all sense of it. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks in a feeling she could now determine was happiness. Her thoughts concentrated in a point deep in her chest where there was room for only one truth: _Sasuke is_…

_Sasuke is…_

"_Wonderful_..."Hinata cried. She flew forward and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing and clinging to his chest. Her fluttering heart jumped to her throat. Over the last few days, her thoughts were rarely on Naruto. Her broken heart was healed in the time she spent with Sasuke and her mother, the two people in her life that have truly cared for her.

"_Let go of that and choose this_…" she cried remembering the words of her dream.

If Naruto didn't love her anymore, there were others that would. She needed her heart to heal in order to open it to the people around her. She knew of Naruto's deception and unfaithfulness to their marriage, but she refused to acknowledge it, clinging onto the small hope that he would realize his mistakes and come back to her.

But now… over the last few days, she has found solitude, independence, and happiness without Naruto.

_Be guided by what one feels and not by what one sees.  
Learn to let go of what is lost and choose this._

"If there's no one else… there will be us," Hinata whispered, her face buried against his chest. "How did you know I'd choose you?"

He laughed a little to himself, "I didn't." Yes, there was a possibility of her choosing Naruto over him, but it was a risk he was willing to take. If he was going to get hurt in this game of love, he'd want it to be with Hinata. He was thankful to have her, even if just for a moment. Every scream, every wound, every tear, every laugh, and every night… she was worth it. His arms wrapped a little tighter across her waist, knowing this entire time he has watched her cope with the reality of her disillusioned marriage. The seemingly perfect world around her deteriorated and left her with nothing but the harsh reality of life. And it was how she handled herself in such situations that he admired the most. The pain she suffered with could only make her stronger and it was with the strength she displayed, even through the worst of times, which has brought him to her.

"We should get going," said Sasuke, helping her up, "Someone is on their way here."

Hinata quickly dried her eyes and searched the area through her Byakugan. Shino, in his ANBU attire and beetle mask, was dashing through the tree tops toward them. Sasuke pulled her into the shadows.

"Wait," she caught his arm, "There is something I need to do."

"In Konoha?"

Her grip on his shirt tightened, "Yes…"

Suddenly, Shino burst through the tree tops, landing swiftly in a mess of dirt and dried leaves in front of them, a trail of bugs and beetles hovering all around as he took a step forward.

"Welcome back, Hinata. Sasuke," Shino nodded to them both, then turned to his former teammate and continued, "Naruto has a notice from the Mizukage of your… _departure._ He wants us to bring you to the tower the moment you return."

Sasuke threw a glance at Hinata, who nodded, reassuring him that returning to Konoha was what she needed.

Together, Sasuke and Hinata, escorted by Shino, came through the large green gate enclosing the city of Konoha behind its protective walls. Within seconds, they've encountered a familiar face. Shikamaru was just seeing Temari through the gates, since her need in Suna was more important than her presence in Konoha. Temari glanced at Hinata and Sasuke as they entered, a broad smirk growing across her face as she gave Hinata a mischievous knowing look.

"You look like you're feeling better," Temari whispered in Hinata's ear, coming in for a hug. The last time they had seen each other was when Hinata was sobbing alone in her room. They pulled apart but as their arms came down, Hinata winked, "A lot better, Temari."

Seconds later Kiba came striding to a halt on Akumaru with his three students riding behind him, one of which had a small fluffy cat poking its head out of her jacket. "Shino! Hinata!" Kiba greeted brightly, "We were just headed for a late lunch. You guys should join us, the kids are treating." He grinned.

"N-No we're not!" one of his boys screamed. "D-rank missions don't pay a lot…"

"I'm not teaching you brats to be cheap," Kiba frowned, rubbing his little stub of a goatee. "You three go inside and get us a table, I'll be there in a second."

The three students went inside hesitantly, careful to hide their coin purse in a place no one would notice. Kiba turned back to Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke. "I was serious about the lunch," he said earnestly, "the three of us haven't spent anytime together since Kurenai retired. Doesn't it seem a little childish to be avoiding an old teammate?" he smirked, shaking a disapproving finger.

"Kiba, no one is avoiding anyone," Shino spoke behind his mask. "We all have our different responsibilities and missions. Your students keep you just as busy. Naruto keeps Hinata busy. And my bugs—"

"Then you have no excuse to say no to a slab of barbecue!" Kiba urged.

Hinata giggled, finding a sense of comfort and camaraderie between the three of them. It was tradition for both Kiba and Akumaru to enjoy a feast of meat after each successful mission while Shino became all the more reserve after achieving ANBU rank.

"I'm sorry Kiba, maybe another time," Shino cleared his throat. "Naruto wants Hinata in the tower as soon as she returns."

Kiba scoffed, as though he had heard the excuse a million times before. "I'll come find the both of you tomorrow, so don't make plans." And with that he entered the restaurant, greeting Neji as he and Kō came out.

"Hinata-sama!" Kō bowed, surprised to find she had returned from her journey to Kiri. Neji eyed Hinata and Sasuke, noticing the little space between them, and threw a questioning look at her.

"We weren't sure if you'd be back in time," Neji frowned, glancing from Hinata to Sasuke. "But Hanabi's suitors are coming today. She would like _all_ of the family in attendance," he added, reminding Hinata that she still was a part of the family and that she_ has_ a sister.

Hinata came forward, pulled a small blue scroll from her bag, and placed it in Neji's hand. Then she drew out the dirtied kimono she wore to the water festival. "My mother made this, give them both to Hanabi, it'll explain everything," she whispered quickly, shoving the items into Neji's arms. "I'll try my best to make it to the engagement," she added, so even Ko could hear. "Right now, Naruto needs us at the tower."

"We'll travel by rooftop," Shino mumbled, "There are too many people out." Hinata figured he was right, there were just too many familiar faces along the way. As much as she loved the people in her life, there was someone in the tower she needed to face. The sooner she could talk to Naruto, the better. They passed the hospital, the flower shop, the ramen stand, the academy, and even her house. In seconds, both Sasuke and Hinata stood at the center of the Hokage office, with Naruto gazing out the window, as though he had watched them jump across the roofs. With his back turned to them, all she could see was the back of his blond hair and the orange flames on his robe. It had been so long since she last saw him and oddly, his demeanor had changed. It had only been a week. Could he have become accustomed to her lacking presence?

Sakura came out of the adjoining bathroom, and stood against the wall of the office, as though she belonged. A flash of anger flickered across Hinata's eyes at the sight of the pink-haired woman. There the four of them stood, some glaring, some fidgeting, and some ignoring, but neither one of them wanted to speak first.

Sakura glanced from Hinata to Sasuke, when she noticed Hinata tightly clutching onto his shirt. She scowled. This was exactly what she didn't want. They had spent enough time alone together for a possible romance to blossom, but the possibility of it was unlikely. Hinata was married, and she will always be faithful and loyal to Naruto. There was no way a good girl like her would cheat on her husband.

"Welcome back Hinata," Sakura plastered a fake smile, and quickly turned to Sasuke eyeing him up and down. "Sasuke, you look well—as always."

"You don't have to flatter him," snapped Naruto bitterly. "Sasuke—Sakura you two don't need to be here. I want to speak to Hinata privately."

Hinata came forward, her grip on Sasuke tightened, "Naruto, I insist on Sasuke staying."

There was a lapse of silence, and Naruto felt a clear connection between Hinata and Sasuke. And if Sakura had any hereditary traits of a kekkei genkai, she would surely have used it on Hinata by now. Her jealous glares burned dangerously at the Hyuga. Sasuke noticed and took Hinata's arm, pulling her back behind him.

"I-I'm not leaving either!" said Sakura defiantly. "There's something I need to tell the both of you."

"Sakura now is not the time," said Naruto, rubbing his eyes despairingly. "I need to have a private conversation with my _wife—_"

"There is something you both must know," Sakura persisted.

"Can't it wait until later?"

"No—it can't!"

"Sakura this isn't the time to be attention hungry. Just give us a minute," Naruto nearly shouted.

"Hinata needs to know!—"

"Then tell her later!"

"It can't wait!—"

"WHY CAN'T IT WAIT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Sakura blurted.

An unnerving silence fell throughout the office. Everyone was too busy registering the sudden news to think of anything to say. Naruto stumbled to his seat, gaping wordlessly at Sakura, who continued watching Sasuke expectantly across the room. Sasuke ignored her, he was carefully observing every little detail of Hinata's face for any sort of expression, but at the sudden news of the pregnancy, Hinata's gaze fell to the wooden floors. Although she went paler than usual, her expression was as blank and unreadable as never before.

Back behind the large oak desk, Naruto suddenly found his voice. "I-I-I'm pregnant?" he whispered unbelievingly, smacking his blank forehead.

Sakura rolled her eyes and flailed her arms exasperatedly. "No—Naruto, you idiot—"

"Hinata's pregnant?—"

"_Hinata is not pregnant_," Sasuke said firmly.

"Naruto,_ I'm_ pregnant," Sakura shouted. "_I'm_ the one that's pregnant!"

It took a whole additional minute for Naruto to re-register the news of his sudden fatherhood. His face contorted to what looked like a mix of deep thought and heavy constipation. Sakura ignored the confused blonde and turned to address Hinata.

Hinata's heart sank lower, and she was sure Sasuke could see it clear on her face. The news echoed wrenchingly in her ears "_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant_."

"Naruto needs a legacy," Sakura continued, evaluating Hinata up and down. "And since you've failed to provide one in the last two years, I've offered my assistance in the area."

"He's married," said Sasuke bluntly.

"_Of course_, it's a child out of wedlock but creating life isn't something you can just _do_," Sakura added in an undertone, a clear note of achievement as if saying '_I succeeded in something you've failed at for years'_.

Across the room, Sasuke felt a sudden urge to forcefully clamp Sakura's mouth shut and he became acutely aware of how sharp the blade of his sword really was. What could she possibly gain by rubbing in another person's failure, especially to gloat openly about their affair?

Slowly, Hinata's head raised and her gaze fell on Sakura.

Sasuke watched her.

Sakura glared.

Naruto stared timidly at Sakura's tummy.

"Congratulations," said Hinata with a vacant smile. "You're right. Creating a life is something one can never force to happen."

Sasuke was watching Hinata with such interest it made the ends of Sakura's pink hair stand on edge. The wrinkles on her large forehead became more defined as her frown deepened, making her look all the more… ugly.

"It's good to hear you're still training that body," smiled Hinata, leaving out the malice and disrespect from her voice, "You couldn't have chosen another man out of Konoha? It had to be Naruto?"

At the mention of his name, Naruto's head snapped back up and realized Hinata knew of the affair. He quickly stood, pushing his seat against the wall, ready to explain his actions. Sakura shoved him back down and placed a finger on his lips. She continued to glare at Hinata who looked unperturbed by Naruto's sudden movements.

"It could have been _anyone_," said Sakura unsympathetically. "Naruto came to me. I did him a favor."

"By sleeping with a married man?—"

"No! By doing what you wished you could," Sakura snapped. "I'm good at what I do—and all he needs to do is compare your nights with… mine."

Hinata could feel her face warming with all these eyes on her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke inching forward. Naruto looked on edge, throwing apologetic looks at her. All right, then… if Sakura wanted to play… she'd have to take the consequences.

"And what are your plans with the child?" Hinata challenged. "A Haruno offspring is nothing unexpected but are you sure it's not a false positive you read?" The veins of her Byakugan faded in and out and Sasuke noticed a flicker of a smirk tug at the corner of her lips. Something sparked inside him and he understood the hint.

"You think your eyes can detect something my medical abilities missed?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You're a smart woman Sakura," Hinata smiled. "I'm sure you're already treating the hemorrhoid between your legs."

Sasuke was impressed and he didn't bother hiding his look of approval. Sakura scowled, pulling at the sleeves of her shirt. The room continued to fill with Hinata's high praise of Sakura's medical skills and Sasuke couldn't help making a beeline for the ranting Hyuga.

"Infections can be so irritating for a busy woman like you. Honestly, I didn't even think you'd take time out of your appointments to get dress," Hinata taped her chin thoughtfully, "It's odd you think I'm labeled as faithful and loyal when you're the one known to be _Mans-best-friend_, aren't you?—"

_**SLAP!**_

No—Hinata was not caught off guard. Taken aback by the sudden attack?—yes. By the commitment of it and the force of Sakura's chakra leveraged behind her right palm—yes. It was the rising sting that drove through her jaw that ignited a fire inside her. The taste of blood across her lips. A deafening ringing in her ear. She felt her hands tremble in a desire to hurt. A desire she couldn't hold back. A desire she wanted to commit more anything. She had trained for this—waited for this!

Sakura was pushed aside. Sasuke appeared before her and Hinata felt his tongue shove down her throat. In a whirl of movement and colors, he pressed her against the wall, trailed his arms around her waist, bent forward and kissed her fully across the lips. He held her possessively, imprinting himself onto her and she felt her body relax and tense all at once. Her legs quivered by the assertiveness of his touch. Their tongues played with each other with a passion of longing and bliss. Far away, she could vaguely hear the sound of Sakura's gasp and couldn't resist the giggles escaping through her lips when she heard Naruto punch his desk.

She wasn't sure if it was five minutes or five hours but Hinata pulled herself off Sasuke, feeling her lips pouty and bruised, the results of Sasuke's breath-taking skills. Panting a little to herself, she tried to hide her satisfaction.

Naruto was beside himself with rage. His once blue eyes burned a murderous glare of jealousy and possessiveness. His chair fell to the floor and half his body was already over the desk moving to snatch Hinata back into his arms but Sakura was holding him back firmly. A low frightening growl came through his snarling fangs and the tips of his blond hair spiked on end liked a territorial lion.

"What's left for a woman who fails to win the heart of a man she loves?" Hinata asked, glaring intensely at Sakura across the room.

Sasuke smirked coldly at them both. "The woman gets sloppy seconds," he answered, bending forward and biting Hinata's neck.

Sakura gasped, falling heavily to her knees. In seconds, Naruto had Sasuke pinned against the wall, his fingers encroaching across Sasuke's throat. "_You… touched her_?" growled Naruto, baring his fangs as his trembling hands clasped tightly around the Uchiha's neck.

Sasuke laughed to himself. "If you want to know what we've done—_I can show you_…" and slowly the pupils of his Sharingan dilated, crimson orbs twisting in spirals, opening a doorway into a dimension between reality and illusions. Down Naruto fell, lower and lower into an endless dark abyss where he was forced to confront his worst fears, where a thin line of truth is drawn between consciousness and unconsciousness, where Naruto could vividly witness every detailed breathless kiss from Hinata's seventh night.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.

New Chapter up Next Week.


	16. A Confrontation

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Sixteen_

**Return to Konoha: A Confrontation**

_Blue eyes. Crying blue eyes._

_Images. Images! Images flew past his blue eyes. Obscure figures. Two nude beings. Wisp of indigo hair sticking to her glistening face._

_Her face—Hinata's face. A piercing pain surged through his broken heart, like a dagger crashing through a heart frozen with lost, frozen with shock, frozen with regret, frozen with contempt.  
Cutting here. Ripping there._

_A broken heart—his broken heart._

_Two nude beings, rolling on top of the other, pinning one to the ground, pushing the other to the wall. They kiss. His best man, his teammate, his friend—Sasuke. Before his blue eyes, he can see, Sasuke's lips crashing against that of his wife's._

_She doesn't cry. She doesn't scream. She doesn't fight. She doesn't argue._

_She moans._

_Obscure figures. Two nude beings.  
They kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. He cries._

_Blue eyes. Crying blue eyes._

"You're going too far."

"He can handle this. The Kyuubi will pull him out of it."

"I'm asking you to stop," Hinata said firmly.

Sasuke's frown deepened, but his sense of satisfaction was fulfilled the second a tear rolled down the blonde's cheeks. In the small office of the Hokage, Sasuke held Naruto by the collar, keeping the man standing transfixed on his sagging two feet. A distant far off gaze displayed across Naruto's once vibrant face. His blue eyes, vacant and expressionless, streamed down warm tears.

**:==:-:==:**

_Standing alone in a cave warped and contorted into an image of terrifying surrealism, Naruto stood transfixed, his arms and legs ensnared to the solid stone walls behind him. His eyes forced wide open. The grinding of his teeth. A nauseating feeling crawling up his throat. The ache in his heart. He couldn't take it! He couldn't watch anymore!_

_The images of his wife and his friend—Hinata and Sasuke together like this. Their bodies naked and sweating. Hinata moaning, moaning, and moaning! He wanted to scream, but his mouth wouldn't open. The images were agonizing. He felt his eyes tear and the reflexes of every muscle from the veins of his neck to the quiver in his calves tensed. The sheer vibration of his rage pounding at his temples. The echoing of Sasuke's pants. The tremble in Hinata's every moan._

_The ache in his heart tore at every muscle in his body. He wanted to hurt, but his fists were bound. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He wanted to cry—and so he did. Naruto cried, kicking and punching against the stone wall. He screamed, screamed, and screamed. _

_The blurry image of Sasuke smirked with victory. Then suddenly, both Sasuke and Hinata dissolved into crows. The cave walls broke into a scatter of more black crows. The last of Sasuke's genjutsu dissolved the hallucinating vision and the once scorching images across the surreal cavern dispersed into a lake of black and a blood red sky._

"_Shit_," Sasuke cursed, shoving Naruto back to his desk. He clenched his forehead, trying to maintain control over his own genjutsu. With his sharingan gleaming a dangerous shade of crimson, he became lost in his own illusion. The cavern he created materialized into a dark lake, a mist of gray, a sky of orange, and—Itachi Uchiha.

"_Not enough hate, little brother_," Itachi smiled. And all too suddenly, Sasuke felt the wind knock out of him as he was repelled out of Naruto's head. He felt himself flying past a flurry of colors and images. His back slammed against the wall. He could feel the ground beneath his feet, the wall pressed at his back, and distantly Sakura's irritating voice. But there was a quake beneath his feet and a low rumbling coming… towards him.

"_SASUKE!"_

A momentary spark in his eye and Naruto's tight fist slammed across his face.

Hinata and Sakura gasped.

He could feel the electric shock of the contact, the sudden awareness spreading from the heat rising on his skin to the present stinging on his cheek. But it wasn't exactly a surprise, he knew it was coming. He could taste the blood on his cut lip as his mouth broke into a smile. And when he finally looked up and saw the look on Naruto's face, hatred and jealously, Sasuke felt powerful—He felt in control—He felt victorious!

"YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD—"Naruto shouted, punching him again. "YOU TOUCHED HER—"

"And she loved it," Sasuke laughed.

Again and again, Naruto's fist came crashing into Sasuke's jaw. Each one harder than the first. More bone-shattering and thrilling than the last. He knew he already won. There was no point in fighting back. Naruto lost. Hinata doesn't belong to him anymore.

Both Hinata and Sakura were desperately trying to contain Naruto's rage, but at the sight of his cheating wife, he became even more violent and uncontrollable. He screamed, a roar of anguish, a cry of hatred. The veins along his neck pulsating with rage. His fists slamming again and again into Sasuke's smirking face.

Sasuke caught Naruto's fist, and his elbow came crashing into Naruto's jaw. Hinata, already peering through her Byakugan, used her gentle fist on five chakra points at Naruto's legs. He collapsed to his knees. Hinata caught him. Sakura pulled Sasuke across the room, tending to the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Sakura, take Sasuke out of here and tend to his wounds," said Hinata, running her chakra-laced hands along the veins and chakra points of her husband's legs.

Sakura remained still, her apprehensive gaze flying between Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and finally back at Naruto.

"Sakura, that is an order," Hinata glared.

"Don't talk to me like you have the authority to tell me what to do," Sakura snapped. "They're both my—"

_**SLAP!**_

The resonating vibrations of Hinata's palm colliding across Sakura's face stung both hand and cheek, and for a second Hinata felt invigorated by the assault—lively even.

"Get a hold of yourself," Hinata nearly shouted. "These two need to be separated. Go far—out of the gates if you have to. Just go."

Sakura blanched. In the corner of the room, her eyes fell back on Sasuke, visually pleading with him to tell her this display of affection with Hinata was only an act for Naruto, that none of it was real, it was all an illusion.

Sasuke pushed himself up, unaffected by the blonde glaring daggers at him. He took Sakura's arm and hoisted her to her feet. "Let's go," he said, eyeing Naruto threateningly as though to say, _nothing is settled we're not done._

Knowing ahead of time he wasn't meant to be in the room with Naruto and Hinata during their discussion, he gripped Sakura's arm tighter than necessary and towed her out of the room. At his touch, Sakura's awareness heightened to a point where she almost flung her arms around him. He threw one last look at Hinata, just to make sure this was exactly what she wanted. Meeting her blank smile, he nodded and in seconds, Sasuke allowed himself to be whisked away by Sakura's manly arms, leaving Hinata standing alone with Naruto in the Hokage office.

Naruto seemed to regain the function of his brain when Sasuke and Sakura left the room. His uneven breaths calmed. The control over his legs returned and he stood, running his hands through his blond hair, infuriated with everything. He shouted and punched at a wall. Both he and Hinata knew there was no point beating around the bush, Sakura had already openly admitted to the affair and Sasuke had already shown him what had happened between the two of them. All that was left was to face the situation as adults.

Hinata took a deep breath, held her chin a little higher than usual, and finally, after what felt like hours, their eyes connected. Clear opal eyes stared back into the familiar hues of blue.

"_Where to begin…"_ they both thought to themselves.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

Warm sun rays stretched across the village. Flocks of birds flew in a V formation high above their heads, soaring east with the winds. A pleasant breeze blew through the Hyuga compound, sending white plum blossoms cascading pass several elegantly placed canopies. Standing before two large wooden gates, baring the black and white Hyuga crest, a young woman of seventeen swept aside a few stray strands of her long dark brown hair, sighing heavily beneath the largest white canopy. All around her, a supportive mass of Hyugas stood at her side, each wearing pleasant expressions as they all gazed through the same pale white eyes at the young woman standing at their lead.

Hanabi Hyuga, wearing a beautifully embellished white and gold kimono, stood calmly waiting for Neji to arrive for a briefing with the bachelors that were interested in having her hand in marriage. With her silky locks of hair pulled loosely into an elegant bun Hanabi maintained a composure that was both graceful and demanding of the respect rightfully entitled to her as the head of the main branch. And whomever she chooses to marry, will respect her responsibilities to her family and their traditions and customs.

"_Always presentable, always respectful, and always polite_…" Hanabi recited to herself, the pale gloss of her lips glistening beneath the sun light. There was a sense of calmness and nobility in her tone. The others smiled approvingly, finding Hanabi's demeanor and strength to accurately represent the better part of their clan.

The two large wooden doors swung open. Neji came forward, followed by the entire branch family. A jostle of pleasant faces, the shuffling of feet, a quiet hush of whispers, and in seconds both legion of Hyuga merged into a single unified mass.

Neji cleared his throat, "Before we start with the suitors I want a private word with you Hanabi." He bowed and exchanged looks with the others. Hanabi nodded and Neji led them through the garden, walking straight to the Koi pond. He waited until she situated herself comfortably in a nearby bench before clearing his throat again.

"Your sister, Hinata, has just returned from the Water Country," Neji began, pausing to carefully choose his words.

All around them, the cherry blossom trees were in bloom, delicately showering them with light pink blossoms with each breeze. "Will she be here for the social engagement?" Hanabi asked, playing with a fallen pink petal.

"Naruto's orders take precedence over the event. He's hokage—"

"That man sees her every day. One week without his wife and he demands every second of her time," Hanabi sighed, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. "Just because she's married doesn't mean she's no longer a Hyuga."

Neji coughed uncomfortably. This conversation was straying into dangerous territory. It wasn't his place to remark on Hinata and Naruto's marriage or on Hanabi and Hinata's sisterly bond, or the lack of such relationship.

"Hinata has written you a letter," he said, holding out a thin blue scroll sealed with a Hyuga trigram at its center. "But first, she asked me to give you this." A tattered blood stained short sleeve kimono, was placed at her lap.

"It's _soiled_…" Hanabi exclaimed in disgust, eyeing it reprovingly. Maybe at one point in time, this garment was a beautiful piece of work, almost as fine and attractive as the kimonos she found in the storage vaults, but now _this _particular garment was just beyond repair.

"Hinata says your mother made it," Neji continued with a knowing smile. "It's not my place to say but your mother is very talented with fabric and crafts—"

"I'm sure she was," Hanabi paused in mid thought. Her brows furrowed with heavy contemplation. She frowned, gripping the bloodied shirt tightly, "Neji… did you just say… '_is'_?"

Neji nearly fell back in shock. "W-well I-I haven't seen her in years," he stammer, scratching his head uneasily. "But from what I hear she's—"

"Wait—wait," Hanabi urged inquisitively, frowning at his words. "Are you're saying my mother is _alive_…?"

A long uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Hanabi glared at Neji, her eyes demanding an honest response. Another strong summer breeze swayed the cherry blossom branches, sending pink petals cascading all around them.

"_Shit_…"

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
****At the Hokage Office**

Naruto mumbled and grumbled, rubbing his eyes wearily. He paced from one side of his office to the other, stopping every few seconds to gaze out the window in deep thought. All Hinata could see was the side of his blonde head and the orange flames of his robe. He punched the wall and rubbed his eyes again, growling beneath his breath. Hinata knew he was just trying to calm himself down, so when he said nothing, she did nothing. Finally, Naruto went to his desk and pulled out a wide blue scroll.

"Read this," said Naruto, tossing the scroll into her hands.

The kanji of water was placed across the center. Hinata unraveled it and read:

_Naruto,_

_Hinata was welcomed to come and enjoy our social event, and although I was initially worried about Sasuke to begin with, his presence here did nothing to our peaceful city. On the contrary, it was Hinata that crossed the line. She came to the water festival with an air of innocence that even fooled me. I sent Ao to escort her to the palace after the festival and later I find them alone bloodied and battered. As a member of _your _advisors and even your _wife_, I expected better from her. By the time I found them, she had her fingers on Ao's eye ready to pulled them straight out._

_Hinata's actions were unacceptable and I expect just punishment, but her _guard _threatened war between our countries if anything were to happen to her. And although he has no authority to wage war, being a simple guard man, I believe you need to keep your staff in line. Your wife had the intentions of murdering a member of my staff. You must consider some sort of repercussion. As of now, I have exiled Hinata and Sasuke from the water country, and I leave the ultimate decision up to you. They have broken the law and regardless of status and rank, they deserve to be reprimanded._

The letter went on to suggest punishments Mei would like to inflict on the two, but Hinata found no interest to continue reading. She rolled up the scroll and turned to Naruto. He was facing the window again, arms crossed, waiting for her to finish.

"That was just a hint of what I should have expected," Naruto whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and tired. "Sasuke defended you. I would have done the same…"

She watched him, glaring almost.

"What would make you think it was a good idea to attack one of her favorite pets?" asked Naruto, rubbing his weary eyes.

Hinata could only assume Ao was the pet he was referring to.

"You out of anyone should understand how important it is to avoid making enemies," he continued, turning on the spot to examine her. "Tell me what happened. What led you to attack him?"

"Naruto," Hinata began, but oddly, she reached to her throat feeling how strange his name sounded on her tongue. "Mei didn't witness the attack. How could you take her record of it and believe it's the truth?"

"Her job isn't to report_ lies_, Hinata—she's a kage—"

"—and I'm your wife!" The words left her mouth before she had time to think. "Of all the people that would lie to you, do you honestly think I would?"

Naruto glared at her reproachfully, "_Lie _to me?" He laughed, "Hinata you weren't exactly telling me the truth now were you?" he took her wrist and pulled her forward. "Sasuke just showed me everything! Yes—you_ are_ my wife! You have responsibilities to me and to your country. But you still chose to be unfaithful with Sasuke—"

"And what about your affair—_with SAKURA_?" she screamed.

He slapped her.

Hinata stumbled to the floor stunned and frightened.

It was strange to think of this man as her husband. The two of them were once romantic, intimate, and madly in love, but now standing here with him… she felt uncomfortable, scared even. They were too detached and distant emotionally and physically, standing at opposite ends of the room.

"Naruto… " Hinata whispered her eyes welling with tears. "She's pregnant with _your_ child."

"It's both her child and mine," he corrected, his voice becoming unfamiliar and distant.

"Sakura was the first woman you've ever loved," she said sympathetically.

"Yeah…" he rubbed his eyes again. "And it was Sasuke that won her heart." He laughed, his voice cracking with each word. Very carefully he bent down and helped Hinata back to her feet and brushed a few stray hairs from her face, cradling his wife in an embrace. "And now Sasuke thinks he's going to take the _one_ woman that has never given into his charm?"

He was referring to her now.

"This isn't about Sakura or Sasuke," Hinata whispered. "It's about us…"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his tone returning to a gentle one. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Just tell me this was all a test of our trust for each other. Tell me it was all an act. Tell me none of it was real, that Sasuke's illusions were only illusions. Tell me nothing really happened between you two."

An aching in her heart pierced through her chest. Sasuke's name hummed in her ears. She found her words caught tangling at her throat.

"Are you okay? You look like you're choking—"

"No!" Hinata said harshly. "No…" she repeated gently. "Naruto… the moment you chose Sakura… did you really think it wouldn't bother me?"

"Of course I knew you wouldn't like it. That's why I kept it silent—"

"You kept the affair a secret to spare my feelings?"

"Well… yeah," Naruto smiled, as though he were doing her a great favor.

She looked away, choosing to remain silent after finding nothing more to say. He had certainly misunderstood her.

"You were the _one _person Sasuke couldn't get. But look, Sasuke comes and sweeps you off your feet and he _thinks _you're head over heels in_ love_ with him!" Naruto laughed. "And here you are. You came back to me. You've realized you couldn't be without me. That's good, it's not like I would have let him have you."His face was close to hers. He must have seen her hesitation because he asked, "You did come back because of me… right?"

He was an idiot.

"We've been through so much… tell me you haven't given up on us." His eyes were pleading with her to express her undying love for him. He was asking her to choose him over Sasuke. She saw hope spread across his face.

_Naruto or Sasuke?_

For a moment, she wasn't sure she noticed her heart climbing up her chest. She felt her lips trembling, twisting and curving to form a smile, but it wasn't a smile. It was a fake smile. A masked expression to show she was above giving into his pleasure.

_Sasuke or Naruto?_

He looked back at her once again but she turned away, biting down on her lips. It was a sweep of shock that veered through her heart and mind. She felt an ache mulling inside her. The throbbing at her temples. Her eyes brimming with tears and the tension of every muscle. Her heart had turned inward where a battle raged between mind and body. She remembered Naruto's stupid romantic pranks waking her up every morning. She loved him. She loved the village he was in command of. She loved her family. She loved her friends. She loved her home—she loved Konoha.

_Sasuke or Konoha?_

She could see Neji pacing in the garden worrying about his pregnant wife. She could see Hanabi marrying a man she has never met. She could see Kiba with his own students and Shino advancing to ANBU. She could see her old teammates waiting to have lunch with her. Everyone had grown so much and here she remains. Her mother running away. Her father's hateful words. Sakura's selfish unbidden intrusion into her marriage. Naruto's unfaithful acts. Sakura kissing her husband. Sakura pregnant. Sakura pregnant. SAKURA PREGNANT!

Love was all she wanted.

"I still love you, Hinata."

_Liar._

She wanted to scream, her hands flew to her mouth. She wanted to punch him, her arms became tense. She wanted to run away, her legs were trembling. Like acid, her tears flowed, burning her cheeks. Her mouth filled with liquid, bile and blood from biting her tongue, salty and corrosive and sweet.

_Konoha or Sasuke?_

"What you had with Sasuke isn't real," Naruto whispered. "I've always been here for you. He hasn't."

And then she remembered Sasuke Uchiha, a little boy holding out his home made bento to share. The boy who wanted to prove himself not only his friends but also to his family. The boy who lost his family and kept to himself. The boy that could make her smile with a simple shuriken rice ball. She could hear him promising to make her another precious bento. How strong and confident he has grown. How protective and yet trusting he was of her in Kiri. She saw herself having lunch with him on a small baby island. She saw him swoop her into his arms and carry her to her mother. She saw him catch her every time she fell. She saw the cottage and her mother beaming at them both. She saw Sasuke run through wind and rain to bring her home. She could hear Sasuke calling out to her through a storm. Sasuke Uchiha was…

"You still love me—"

"No!—" Hinata shouted. She swallowed and wiped away the last of her tears. "I don't! Our relationship is beyond repair. You've moved on. And I've moved on."

"I-I still... love you," Naruto sounded shocked.

"Shut up!" Hinata snapped. He winced. For a moment she rested inside herself, safe, secure, certain, gaining strength. In that moment she found a power beyond any that she had before, a will and determination she would never have needed if not for Sasuke. A cause, a purpose, and fortitude she hadn't been able to find for a lesser cause. And for Sasuke, she found her voice.

"You don't!—I don't love you!" Hinata yelled. "I don't need you to patronize me! I'm tired of crying myself to sleep!—I'm tired of being pushed aside!—I'm tired of being neglected!"

This whole time she had been waiting for him to man up and admit he cheated, but here he was victimizing himself for being cheated on. Poor Naruto, he's married to an unfaithful promiscuous woman.

"Naruto why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, her face hidden beneath her bangs, "—DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? DO YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT STUPID?"

He took a step back, confused and shocked to see her face so red with anger.

"FOR HEAVENSAKE! IF YOU WEREN'T SATISFIED WITH WHAT WE HAD YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO!" Hinata cried, screaming in his face.

Naruto fell onto his chair. He sat there perplexed and shocked at her outburst. He had never known Hinata to lose control of herself like this.

"You've really failed at being a decent man. It takes two to love—not three—not four! If you couldn't love me, then you shouldn't waste my time. If you couldn't love me the way I did—then you should've just let me go!"

"Hinata I'm sorry—"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" her shrilling screams rang across the room. "I wasn't happy and you didn't care then! Why should you care now? NARUTO I WASN'T HAPPY!—_I WASN'T HAPPY!"_ Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs. Her fuming anger made the veins from her Byakugan grow scarlet. She didn't care if guard men were watching. She didn't care if the neighbors could hear. She didn't care if her tone scared him. He looked devastated, but she didn't care. She wanted to kick him, punch him—she wanted to hurt him! All she felt was pure hatred for this man. And then…

Silence.

Naruto watched her apprehensively, uncomfortable, and strangely a little turned on.

Hinata came forward, sat on his lap, and yanked his collar. She looked down at him, dark eyes perfectly hidden beneath her long bangs. And slowly her face came closer. He could feel her breath across his lips and suddenly—she kissed him. Her lips fell on his. Forcing his mouth open with her tongue. The sweet sensation of her taste playing on his pallet. It was neither passionate, nor tender, nor loving. It was an empty kiss, a farewell kiss. And he knew.

Their lips broke apart. He wanted more. She stayed close. He became tense. Every muscle in his body spell bounded in a state of shock. The hush of her breathing so near his ear, he felt goose bumps across his skin. He wanted her. Every part of her. All of her.

"Naruto…you should never have played around…" she cautioned him, her voice terrifyingly just below a whisper. "I'd rather be alone than unhappy. Go ahead and marry that bitch—_you're a single man now_." With all of her weight and strength in her right arm, she slapped him across his face. Throwing the unexpected blonde flying off his seat, skid across the floor and crashing through the wall.

The stinging on her palm was electrifying and she felt her hands trembling. She was elated. The feeling was fortifying, invigorating, terrifying, and liberating all at once. Every muscle in her body quivering with excitement, a sense of freedom she had never known.

She watched him.

Naruto's rigid body flying high in the air.  
Naruto's eyes wide with shock and realization.  
Naruto regaining his sense of the situation.

And all too soon, he twisted and swerved, landing swiftly on all fours atop a neighboring roof. The sudden loud crash drew the attention towards them. All passing citizens stopped to watch as two nearby ANBU guards jumped to the Hokage's aid, followed by a rush of jounin and chunin from the lower streets.

"Hokage-sama!—Are you all right?"

"Naruto! What happened?"

A stream of shinobi jumped to the rooftops. More ANBU, Jounin, Chunin, Genin, and even academy students were coming from all over. Naruto remained stunned. He looked back up at the broken wall he just smashed through where Hinata stood at the frame glaring and… smiling. He watched her. This was possibly the only time he was scared of her. Not really of what sort of harm she could physically do to him but… he was scared of losing her. That he had lost her.

She watched him. Their eyes having a silent conversation with the other. She could feel hundreds of eyes on her, from every rooftop, from every street, from each house, from every person, and from Naruto. She felt a heavy weight lift off her shoulder. All of the built up anger and unhappiness dwelling inside her literally vanished.

A torrent of business owners, students, families, and even the elders streamed onto the streets to watch the commotion between the Hokage and his beloved wife. More and more civilians flocked to the streets, a tumultuous uproar of speculation and assumptions fled through the crowd. Many worried, many frightened, many confused, but almost all thought it was an assassination attempt.

"That's Hinata!—his wife!"

"It's his wife! What happened between them?"

Hinata fell to her knees, her glowing white hands quickly performing hand seals. Through her lips she blew. A thick mist of blue floated calmly in circles above her. A dense fog infused with her chakra materialized across the tower. She became invisible. Every shinobi within distance threw shurikens and kunais into the mist.

A single Kunai shot through the fog flying straight for Naruto.

Several Jounin jumped to catch it, others threw skurikens to deflect it—but Naruto beat them to it. He weaved through the mass appearing in a flash of yellow and white, nothing more than a yellow blur. He caught it—gripped firmly in his hand, the Kunai Hinata had thrown.

A folded note attached to its handle:

_This is the end, Naruto.  
Haruno Sakura is not pregnant._

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	17. The Escape

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Seventeen_

**Return to Konoha: The Escape**

"Are you're saying my mother is _alive_…?"

A long uncomfortable silence stretched between Hanabi and Neji as she glared dangerously at him. Her hands balled into fists as though refraining herself from harming the poor man. A calm spring breeze swayed the branches of the cherry blossom trees and she could tell Neji was painfully prolonging his response.

"_Shit_…"

"Neji!—I asked you a question and I demand a truthful response!" Hanabi nearly shouted from impatience. "Is my mother alive?"

She could see his eyes darting back and forth looking at anything but her eyes as though hoping to come up with a story off the top of his head. It seemed he had found one, because it looked as if a thought struck him. He reached forward and motioned for her to take a seat. She sat. He continued to buy his time, adjusting the layers of his robes and smoothing out the length of his hair. Slowly, the veins of his Byakugan contorted and he peered across the Hyuga ground to confirm absolute privacy. Hanabi couldn't help but do the same and both of their gazes met midway as though evaluating the situation through their Kekkei Genkai.

"Yes…"Neji finally answered. "She is alive."

Hanabi's hands flew to her lips, vaguely realizing her fingers were trembling.

Neji could see the growing shock across her face, turning from surprise to confusion. It was as if he were watching her gain realization and reeling the information over and over in her mind. Her eyes seemed to glaze over when she suddenly cast her focus distantly at a fallen leaf.

"W-who else knows…?" Hanabi asked.

"Only Hinata and I know. We were asked not to divulge further information to anyone else to ensure absolute privacy and protection."

"What does she need protection from?"

"Hanabi-sama, it's not a matter of _what…_ but _who._"

"_Who _might she need protection from…?" she asked more impatiently.

"Your father."

Silence.

Neji could see a flicker of a flame flashed across Hanabi's eyes, but she didn't react. Instead, she seemed to focus her gaze intently at the Koi pond. The spring breeze vanished as more and more questions flooded her thoughts and she felt a tightness in her throat. It seemed as though, the more Neji explained, the more confused she became. Why might her mother hide from her father? She watched as the Koi fish swam to the surface and swallowed a mosquito resting on the water's surface. One by one the Koi fish came to the surface, ate, and swam back down. The mosquitoes hovered listlessly above the water where they were safe, but when they came down to rest, the Koi came in for the attack and ate. Then it dawned on her.

"My father tried to kill her…" said Hanabi, more to herself then to anyone else.

Neji nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against the blossom tree. "A few months after you were born, there was a scandal regarding the validity of your mother's very existence within the Hyuga. I was too young to understand. The whole ordeal was mostly political. Inevitably, your father ordered a hunt for her, dead or alive, and she fled the country." At this, he took a moment to pause, deciding whether or not he had released too much information. Hanabi is a woman now, and in a sense, she did deserve to know at least some truth about her parents. "For you to grow strong, it was decided by Hiashi to hide this truth from you. For your mother's protection, Hinata did the same. It was best for you not to know."

_Fool_. For seventeen years, the reason of her mother's death had completely eluded her. It was stupid of her to believe a word of it. And worse of all, it was stupid of her to accept it so calmly! She was a fool—_an absolute fool!_

"This logic makes no sense!" Hanabi shouted, her body trembling with both rage and confusion. "How would my mother's existence make me weak?—I grew strong with sheer will! And I would never for a second put her in danger!—"

"Listen, Hanabi, I understand what you're going through—"

"No you don't! My own family _lied _to me!" she shouted as strands of her hair began to find its way loose from her tight bun. Her lips trembled with growing rage and she gripped her kimono tighter to settle her shaking hands. "I-I want to see her…"

Neji sighed and messaged his temples. "Finding your mother when she doesn't want to be found is almost impossible—"

"How did Hinata find out?—"

"She didn't," Neji said harshly. "Your mother more or less, _told_ her. Every two or three years, Hinata is sent a messenger hawk from an ally, each one signed under a new fictitious _H _name. With every hawk your mother sends out, she risks the possibility of being found. And just a week ago, your sister received such a message and she followed through with one of her whimsical plans to leave."

Hanabi was gripping her kimono so tightly she could feel her nails digging into her palms even through the many layers of fabric.

"Why d-didn't she ever…" Hanabi choked on her words. "W-why didn't she try to contact _me_?"

"Like I said, with every hawk your mother sends out, she risks the possibility of being found."

"A risk she's willing to take for Hinata."

_CRASH!_

The dirt beneath their feet quaked with such a wave it felt as if the ground would split right open. Neji instinctively hoisted Hanabi into his arms and leapt onto a tree branch. Heavy footsteps and screams soon erupted across the city's main district and both branch of the Hyuga family dashed into the garden to protect Hanabi.

"What was that!" a man shouted on the other side of the gates.

"I don't know! I can't see from here!"

In unison, every Hyuga activated their Byakugan and together their necks snapped in the direction of the Hokage tower. In clear hues of gray, they saw a large hole at the side of the tower. Naruto's rigid body came flying across the sky. Shinobi men and women of all rank flocked to the crash site.

"The Hokage."

"Hinata is there."

"You don't need to worry about Hinata," said Hanabi purposefully. "Look closely, she's the one provoking it." Hanabi pushed herself off Neji and dashed towards the tower. "GO!" she ordered and without a second of hesitation, every Hyuga quickly followed. Together, they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, neither one daring to look away from the scene. A dozen pair of Byakugan eyes focused gravely on Naruto. Hanabi's dark gaze was careful not to stray from Hinata. Meanwhile, Neji remained on the tree branch, his own Byakugan searching for someone else.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
****At the Hokage Tower**

Hinata fell to her knees, her glowing white hands quickly performing hand seals. A thick mist of blue floated calmly in circles above her, accumulating in chakra to materialize as a dense fog. From the ground, every shinobi within distance threw shurikens and kunais into the mist. Others stormed across the many floors blocking the doorway with a force of twenty ANBU.

A single Kunai shot through the fog flying straight for Naruto. Gasps and screams can be heard from the streets below. Several Jounin jumped to catch it, others threw skurikens to deflect it—but Naruto beat them to it. He weaved through the mass appearing in a flash of yellow and white, nothing more than a yellow blur. And then, he caught it—gripped firmly in his hand, the Kunai Hinata had thrown.

The shinobi men and women gathered around their Hokage forming a defensive ring. Shouts of outrage burst through the crowd below, many kids found sanctuary at their parent's legs after throwing their toy shurikens to protect Naruto.

_This is the end, Naruto.  
Haruno Sakura is not pregnant._

A forceful wave of red chakra burst from Naruto's core and he could feel the veins along his neck pulsating with a resounding emotion. It was as if something snapped inside him. He could taste the bitter sensation of defeat along his tongue. The points of his teeth growing into narrow spikes. The nails along his fingers grew dangerously sharp. His once blue eyes tore into thin slits and he roared, his cry echoing far across the land, piercing the ears of the villagers.

"_HINATAA!" _Naruto's scream resonated through the streets. Two ANBU men had Hinata by her arms as she struggled, kicking and punching against their grips. They shoved her roughly to her knees, forcing the woman to bow at Naruto's feet. Hinata refused to meet his glare so she clenched her teeth and looked away, her face perfectly hidden beneath her dark indigo hair. A low snarling noise was coming from in front of her.

"Explain this," growled Naruto, his voice chillingly deeper than Hinata ever remembered it to be. She could see her note trembling in his tight fist. She bit her lip, fought against their grasp, and turned away.

"Answer him!" shouted one of the guards, pulling at Hinata's hair and forcing her to look at Naruto. She screamed in pain and felt the man yank handfuls of her hair until she was forced to her feet. "Your Hokage asked you a question!—"

"Don't touch her!" yelled Naruto, punching the man powerfully across the face until he flew through the air, crashing through another wall of the Hokage tower. Hinata gasped, and fell back to her knees with a disheartening thud.

"Hokage-sama, she won't answer you unless you settle with using force," said another man, this time from a Jounin.

"I know that," Naruto growled. "No one can touch her like that but me—"

"_Not even you, Naruto."_

Across the way, Hanabi and the entire Hyuga clan stood on a neighboring rooftop, each one glaring severely at Naruto and his men. Hinata couldn't will herself to look at her family. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears of anger, embarrassment, and shame to be caught in such a situation in front of not only the village, but her entire clan. Hanabi took a step forward, and for a flicker of a second she was sympathetic of her older sister.

"Let us handle her," said Hanabi as she landed at Hinata's side.

Naruto was about to retort but Ebisu came from the crowd and caught his shoulder. "We can't do that Hanabi," said Ebisu, shaking his head critically. "We can't treat the situation lightly just because she's a Hyuga. Assassination attempts, especially on our Hokage, won't be forgiven easily. Hinata is his intimate and his wife, and whether or not she is your sister or our friend, we can't let this pass."

"Ebisu, regardless of her rank or status," Hanabi began with a tone so intimidating and strict it could make one's neck crawl with shivers. "Strip away her title, her rank, her relationship, her bonds, and you will see. Hinata will remain a Hyuga well after death. Let us take her."

"No!" shouted Naruto. "This has nothing to do with being a Hyuga, or her clan, or her loyalty, or even the attack—BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL ME!"

His words echoed across the quiet still village. No one dared uttering a word with Naruto in such a furious state. The spikes of blond hair quivered along his neck. His nose flared with each breath. Flames of orange chakra swarmed him. A dark aura exuding from his very poise, he was blind to everyone but Hinata. All he could see was the woman he thought he knew.

"Explain this!" he demanded once more, thrusting the note to her face.

"Naruto, she won't answer—"

"No," Hinata mumbled. "I'll tell him."

There was a long silence. Every curious eye flew to her, wanting to know what she had done to put Naruto in such an off mood.

"It has only been a week since you cast away our marriage," Hinata whispered, her lips curving into a weak somber smile. "Even so, seven days is still too soon to be sure. Whatever has been growing inside Sakura's womb isn't there anymore. She is not pregnant with your child." Understanding began to appear across the faces of every person listening. The situation became clear as the mystery of Naruto and Hinata's failing marriage slowly began to unravel. And then, before anyone could say another word, before Naruto could form a statement of remorse, before Hanabi could reprimand Naruto's unfaithfulness, Hinata burst into a cloud of white smoke. She vanished from their sights for the last time leaving nothing but her Konoha head band.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

"You're going with her aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You will come back right?"

Silence.

Sakura and Sasuke stood along a dirt path just outside the gates of Konoha. The two watched in silence, as his Sharingan spiraled from one tomoe, settling at three tomoes around his pupil. Sakura's firm grip on his shirt tightened. She watched him, wishing with her whole heart for him to turn his attention away from Hinata's mess and look at her.

"Sasuke… I," she could feel her voice crack as she spoke. "I-I want to go with you."

"I thought you were pregnant."

"That doesn't matter. We can raise him together. I just want to be with you…"

"I'm not the father. Naruto is."

"A family isn't always defined by shared genetics. A family is built by relationships. We can be the parents of this child," Sakura implored. "Please, just give me a chance. I can change myself to be the kind of woman you want to be with."

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, shaking his head dismally. Far off he could hear the word of Hinata's escape spread through the streets. And although his eyes were close, he knew Sakura was crying by her low whimpers.

"Someone is coming."

Suddenly, Neji burst through the tree tops, landing swiftly in a mess of dirt and dried leaves in front of them, his long tail of hair whirled before settling at his back as he took a step forward. For a moment, Sasuke and Neji held their gazes before nodding, as though in silent agreement with the each other.

"Hinata just attacked Naruto, she's on the run now. Soon, Naruto will add her to the bingo book and if we encounter her, we will have to bring her back. But until Naruto tells us what to do, we're not obligated to do anything. I know you're going to go with her and I only have one favor to ask of you," and here Neji paused, turning away and shaking his head. It was uncharacteristic of him to make such a request but he felt compelled to say something. "Protect her, keep her safe, and make sure no one takes her Byakugan."

"Neji, this makes you an accessory to her crimes," said Sakura in an undertone. "You can be charged for assisting a renegade—"

Sasuke caught Sakura's wrist and pulled her behind him. He glared at her, as though telling her to stay out of this. He turned back to Neji and it appeared as if he were contemplating his own plan of escape.

"What happened between you two?" Neji asked, running his eyes up and down Sasuke as though to see an obvious answer. "Hinata has changed and somehow, you did too."

"Hinata is the one that changed him," piped Sakura. "They were having an affair."

Neji looked stunned. However, Sakura was known for being dramatic and so he turned back to Sasuke in hopes of finding some sort of truth or explanation but Sasuke decided not to answer.

"That can't be true," said Neji with a look of utter confusion. "She has Naruto."

Sakura coughed as though to try and make herself seem less incriminating.

"Hinata won't lose her Byakugan," said Sasuke at last.

There was something strange with these turn of events. Neji rubbed his eyes exasperatedly. His mind was racing, but he knew stating his opinion to the open world would just complicate things further.

"We don't have much time," said Neji urgently. "If you're going to go, you should hurry. Find Hinata and avoid traveling to large cities. Take this." From his robes, he pulled out a thin scroll and a package wrapped in bundles of beige fabric.

Sasuke reached forward but Sakura caught his arm.

"You can't be serious!" she shouted, "We can't afford another four year chase to bring you back!"

"You should hurry," said Neji, thrusting the bundle at Sasuke.

"Stop encouraging this ridiculous plan!"

"Sakura… stay out of this," Sasuke warned.

"NO!" she screamed and held out her arms in front of him.

Sasuke bent forward, performed a few hand seals, bit his thumb and smeared it across the ground. Taka, the giant hawk appeared in a gust of smoke, flapping its large imposing wings. But Sakura clutched onto his shirt, holding him firmly. He watched her and felt she deserved some sort of apology.

"There are others that can take care of you…" Sasuke muttered, "I can't."

"I…I don't care…" She looked anguished but continued to speak through unshed tears, "We can be a family. I want to go with you! I want to be with you! If—if I can't!—then I won't let you go!"

"Sakura, there will be no family. You're not even pregnant."

"Why would she be pregnant?" asked Neji, already watching the woman through his Byakugan.

"Y-yes I am… how could you say that?"

"No you're not," said Neji with a confused look. "Sakura, you're not even married. Where did you come up with the notion of being pregnant?"

Sasuke turned to leave but stopped just shortly. There will be no other chance for him to say it, and so he did. "Sakura, I'm sorry," said Sasuke for the last time. With his face perfectly hidden in the shadows, Taka flapped his large wings and took flight leaving Sakura far below on the ground.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura grief stricken. She ran after him kicking from tree branch to tree branch with such great speed, everything was a blur. Tears streamed relentlessly down her face but she didn't care. "No, not again. Please come back!"

Sakura cursed herself. She was furious her efforts to get to Sasuke were for nothing. After all that has happened, what will be left for her? She can't possibly expect Naruto to completely forget about Hinata and choose to marry her instead. What will eventually happen to Uchiha town? What would the Hyugas do while Hinata's Byakugan remains unsealed?

"SASUKE!—_Please!_"

Why did things have to turn out this way? For a second time, she lost her first love. Sasuke was leaving with Hinata and she will probably never see him again. The very chance of him returning depends on another woman.

"SASUKE, come back—_**COME BACK**_!" Sakura cried, her echoes reaching far across the woods. By the time she reached the forest's edge, he had already vanished. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Her body trembled as wrenching cries of Sasuke's name resonated across the woods with silent sobs. And no matter how she thought of it, she knew: No one but Hinata Hyuga was able to capture the heart and interest of Sasuke Uchiha.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
****At the Hokage Tower**

A crowd of shinobi huddled around Naruto as they all looked down in shock at Hinata's discarded Konoha headband, her ultimate act of renouncing her ties and affiliation to the Hidden Leaf.

"A Replacement Jutsu. Hokage-sama, don't worry we'll catch her before she leaves the village," said one of the ANBU men, who was already in the process of ordering his men to pursue.

"No." Naruto looked down at his dirty stained hands. His entire clothes were dusty with wall debris and he could vaguely hear his own heart pounding against his chest.

"Naruto, we can't just let her go," warned Ebisu. "It's protocol for us to pursue a renegade shinobi, especially when this _particular_ renegade knows such vital information."

"Hinata has no jurisdiction to choose and run away," added Hanabi, as she turned to her clan. "We have to find her."

"I know…" whispered Naruto, running a hand through his hair shamefully.

"Then why aren't you sending your men out!" cried Hanabi. "Her very existence puts the secrets of the Byakugan at risk and above all, the safety of Konoha."

"Twenty four hours," said Naruto solemnly. "Let her run for a day. After that, follow through with it. In twenty four hours pursue. But until then she isn't classified as dangerous, no one is allowed to hurt her, no one will chase her, and no one will touch her—"

"Twenty four hours is too long!" said several of the jounin, while the others exchanged apprehensive looks.

"In twenty four hours," Naruto continued as though no one said a word. "Hinata is free to go wherever she wants within this time. She can visit any village and even if she kills someone, she will not be charged for the crimes."

Hanabi looked aghast at such terms. Several of the chunin and genin shook their heads disgracefully but no one dared to speak a word.

"These are my orders," Naruto went on. "And if I find out anyone of you laid a finger on her… I'll kill you." His blue eyes seemed to flare red and everyone understood the severity of his words. This man may very well be the most influential in the nation but he was also, in fact, the most powerful.

Naruto punched the ground in frustration, tears streaming down his cheeks. Yes, he loved her. Together, they went through a lot. It took quite a great deal of courage for Hinata to admit her feelings, and a lot more patience, on her part, for him to realize them. He should have treated her better. He shouldn't have cheated on her. He was wrong for playing with her heart. It was his own fault for pushing her so far. No one was going to hurt her anymore than he has already. Hinata was free to go anywhere she wanted. She could visit anyone she wanted. She could love anyone she wanted and it was not his place to say otherwise. Konoha was her only home, and now he has gone and pushed her away. Hinata is leaving and he knew there was nothing left for her in Konoha. She was free from her bonds—free from Naruto.

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	18. Konohagakure Severed Bonds

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

_Chapter Eighteen_

**Konohagakure Severed Bonds**

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:  
****Four Days Ago:**

On a small island to the south of Kirigakure sat a simple cottage. Amidst its surroundings, a violent storm was beating against the tropical landscape of the beach, its forceful winds thrashed the palm trees, uprooting frail bushes. Layers and layers of rain fell in sheets across the sky, but between the many shrubs and trees, the few lighted windows of the cottage blurred and shimmered behind a thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky and a lone silhouette can be seen through the small glass frame.

Inside, a woman with dark indigo hair and auburn eyes sat alone, clutching a shirt which was once worn by Hinata Hyuga only several hours ago. Anxiety and worry lines were clear across her face as she closed her eyes and took several calm breaths. The howling wind kicked at the loose hinge of her door, the windows quivered, and thick droplets of rain pooled into the sea along the beach. Over the roaring thunder, rapid footsteps could be heard dashing across the damp sand trenches. Although the splattering rain made it difficult to see out the windows, her keen hearing told her exactly what threats stand outside her door. She blew out the candle and vanished into the shadows.

For several seconds the flimsy door hammered against the abrasive winds. Aside from the heart pounding rattles of the windows, there was absolutely no movement within the cottage. Not a single critter scurried across the cottage and for a few seconds, nothing but silence filled the cottage.

A roaring sound of clashing thunder resonated off the shore and suddenly, the door was kicked open. Two large men in soaking white jounin vests stormed through the cottage. A shower of Kunais and shurikens flew across the room. The echo of shattering glass, broken wood, and heavy rain filled the night air.

One of the men pulled out his sword and mumbled a few inaudible incantations. In seconds, his blade burst into a series of flickering blue lights as volts of pure electrical energy surged through his katana. He swung and sliced through everything in his path. The other man blew chakra into his hands and tiny, sharp chakra blades formed at his fingertips. He kicked off the ground, ran along the sides of the wall and began throwing chakra blades across the cottage. Utter chaos and destruction befell all around them. Shelves of plates came shattering to the ground. Whole walls singed at their touch.

"I don't see anyone," panted the man with a katana, droplets of rain dripping from his fine silver-gray hair.

"Then try using your other senses," came the other man's snide remark. "I can smell them. Whoever was just sitting here is still in this room." He blew into both his hands and scanned the area for any signs of life.

The man with silver hair frowned and rubbed at his stub of a goatee. "Shit Kazu, all I can smell is wet dog and hot piss." He released the lightning jutsu off his katana and threw it back across the sling off his shoulders. "Are you sure Hinata is still here?"

"That stench of 'hot piss' is coming from your pants, Jin."

"_Be quiet_."

A flash of lightening seared the night sky and a tall woman with straight short blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and a heavy stack of bosoms appeared at the door frame. For a second her eyes roamed across the room searching for subtle hints of movement. She reached for a kunai from her obi, closed her eyes, and trailed a pale finger along the point of the kunai. The sounds of slapping rain and rustling plants wafted from the greenery outside. Her eyes shot open and the kunai was sent flying at a point in the ceiling.

A single shuriken came out from the shadows. There was a glint of metal sparks as the Kunai was deflected. Jin, the man with silver hair, pulled out his sword and dashed towards the shuriken. His blade flickered with electricity as he lunged forward. The wall before him crashed to pieces. The ceiling collapsed to the ground. Several wooden boards in the cottage floor burned beneath the pouring rain.

For a second, all three of the foreigners watched as the cottage slowly burned to the ground. Sheets of rain continued to fall all around them. Jin gripped his sword tighter, as if anticipating a longer battle. For a while nothing changed, but neither of them dared to move. Together they waited in silence.

And suddenly, from the rubble, a fair woman with indigo hair emerged from the burning house dressed in a Kumogakure ANBU uniform. She dusted the cinders from her wrist guard and gracefully flipped smooth locks of hair from her face. She held a kunai firmly in her hand as the cottage crumbled and blazed brightly behind her. "Why are you here Samui?"

The tall blonde woman stepped forward and cross her arms as if she weren't surprise by the turn of events. There was a lingering sense of familiarity between the four of them and for a moment both women said nothing but stare hard at the other. "I haven't seen you in years Zuna," said Samui with a smile, "or do you go by another name now? Honan? Hiroku? Hanaka?—or was it _Haoru_?"

Jin and Kazu snickered to themselves.

"Such a fondness with _H_ names," Kazu laughed aloud. "Is it because of your relationship with the Hyuga's?—with that stupid man, Hiashi?"

"Why are you here?" asked Zuna once more, a hint of irritation evident in her tone.

"We came for only one thing," said Jin impertinently, scratching his wet silver hair. "Your daughter— Hinata."

A thunderous BOOM sounded and a sudden flash of lightning flickered across the night sky. Heavy rain came pelting down all around them. Leaves and twigs blew with the winds, shaking the tall palm trees as they swayed. The woman with no real name, no real identity, and no real purpose to continue with life, simply smiled and closed her eyes. She was born Zuna and yet she was Haoru not but three hours ago. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was her motherhood. The last of the crackling flames from the burning cottage became sodden from moisture.

Kazu came forward, his footsteps splashing in the puddles of wet sand. "If you're hiding Hinata to protect her, it will be wasted effort—"

"Yes, I'm hiding her," she lied. "But I'll have to kill you before she is found."

"We'll do whatever we must to find her," Samui whispered over the howling winds. The storm flicked and whipped her wet hair all around her drenched form.

Jin's sword flew through the air and stabbed at the wet sand. Thunder roared across the terrain. The ground beneath their feet shook and quivered vigorously. In unison, he and Kazu fell to their knees and rapidly began performing hand seals. A massive stretch of lightning seared the night sky, its powerful volts striking at the center of the sword's blade and came belting straight for Zuna.

She fell to her knees and dug her nails deep within the ground. The lightning shot through rain and wind coming straight at her heart. With her hands and arms glowing with white chakra, a giant swirl of heavily damp sand rose from the ground below and spiraled in circles around her.

The lightning struck her tornado of sand and solidified into solid rock.

"Why do you want to protect her now," Samui shouted through the storm. "You're not even a part of her life. Why would you want to try and protect her now, after all these years?"

Zuna pushed herself off the ground, flew through the air and landed gracefully atop a swaying palm tree. She wiped at her wet face and cleaned off the sand residue from her wrist guard. "You can't possibly understand…"

"Isn't that the same assumption which chased away your own daughter?"

"Samui please, we're not teenagers anymore. Let us stop this senseless fighting, and behave like grown women."

"I am a woman," said Samui boldly. "You've neither grown into an adult nor are you a respectable kunoichi."

"Zuna, all you've done for the last sixteen years is run," shouted Jin, wiping rain off his hair. "You're in our bingo book too! If you come back with us, you won't have to live like this anymore!—"

"Shut up, Jin!" spat Kazu. "Kumo doesn't need a coward like her back in our ranks!—"

"You're just bent because she chose Hiashi over you—"

"This has nothing to do with—"

"Be quiet!" Samui ordered, her patience drawing thin. "She's just buying her time so Hinata can escape. Our target is Hinata, but if you insist on protecting her, we have no choice but to deal with you—we've already wasted enough time here."

Samui reached into her obi and pulled out a set of three sharp pointed needles, each one induced with a dose of lethal toxin. From the palm tree, Zuna frowned and weighed her probability of a successful escape. Fighting Samui one on one was difficult enough, but when it came down to Samui's throwing skills vs. her speed, it was anyone's game.

Wind and rain stung at her flesh like icy pins. She closed her eyes and slapped her palms together. In quick fluid like motions, her fingers began performing a series of complicated hand signs. The raindrops around her froze in midair and hovered noiselessly. For a second, the beads of ice revolved around her figure, accumulating in size as the rain continued to beat upon them.

Samui kicked from the ground, bounded from tree top to tree top and threw the first needle. Zuna's eyes flew open and bullets of ice shot like a series of pointed rocks. She flipped backwards, swerved and dodged the needle just before landing in a puddle.

Samui easily evaded her bullets of ice, appearing as a quick blur of white.

"The next one won't be so easy to dodge," she said impenitently. Suddenly, she vanished and reappeared from above—throwing her second toxic needle.

From the ground, Zuna could feel the rain and mud weighing down on her. There was no way she could run at her top speed in this weather! She fell to her knees, dug her hands deep within the ground and a wall of solid rock rose from the floor—the needle lodged itself within a crevice.

A sharp throbbing pain stung at her side and she cried. At her waist, a large bloody gash could be seen through her sliced uniform. Kazu had thrown a chakra blade from her right and was already sending another attack her way.

"You never liked it when I played rough, did you?" Kazu sniggered.

She clenched her side and felt warm blood seeping through her uniform. Her footsteps slapped against the wet puddles. Rain and wind flew into her eyes. She could feel her muscles ache. The throbbing pain at her side stung like knives.

"It ends here Zuna!" Samui shouted as she ran alongside the trees throwing her final needle.

Zuna jumped to dodge, but Jin came through the branches above with his lightning induced katana slicing through vines and branches as he charged at her.

"You should have just come with us!" shouted Jin.

She looked to her other side—Kazu was to her right, throwing more chakra blades—to her left Samui's needle was coming at her—and Jin's lightning blade from above!

There was no way to escape!

Her palm, drenched with warm blood and muck, slammed to the ground and a flourish of white smoke burst from the core. Jin caught onto a vine, swung and landed on a nearby branch. Samui's needle rebounded from its target—Kazu was sent flying from the center.

An enormous raven, the size of a house, flapped its wings, kicked from the ground and soared. Zuna was crouched at its neck panting heavily. Samui jumped from the tree and latched onto the bird's leg—she pulled at the feathers and climbed.

Jin stabbed his sword into the ground. The ground shook tremendously beneath his feet. He and Kazu fell to their knees and began performing rapid hand seals. A massive spark of lightning seared the night sky striking at the center of the sword's blade and reflected straight at the large raven.

The storm grew into a hurricane. Crashing waves tore through the beach. Chilling grey clouds rolled across the frightening sky, rumbling with the thunder. Whole boulders, tree stumps, and brushwood drift with the thrashing waves.

A few meters away, standing idly between two overgrown shrubs, a middle aged man with grayish-blue hair and a patch over his right eye stood observing. Ao smirked to himself as he watched this battle of epic proportions waged in the center of a chaotic storm. Each one clashing against the other beneath the pelting rain. Unnatural waves of energy, in the form of lightning and thunder boomed above the tiny island. Chinks and sparks beat across the beach as kunais and shurikens were sent from all directions aiming at the other.

A loud ear splitting scream rang through the night air. Thunder roared from the crying heavens. Ao's Byakugan dilated as his eyes scanned the sky. A single lifeless body fell from the trees above and collapsed heavily atop the damp sand dunes.

**:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:-:==:**

**Present Day: With Hinata**

A peaceful breeze blew through the dark silent night, and with nightfall brought the pleasant hooting of owls and other creatures hidden in the night. Dried leaves cracked beneath her feet as a young woman wandered through the outskirts of the thick forest. Hinata Hyuga had been traveling all day and night in no particular direction but far away and hopefully the fire country was well behind her.

Wrapped in an oversize brown cloak, she pulled her hood over her cold pink cheeks as grains of sand brush against her soft face. She must be near the wind country's boarder now with such significant amounts of sand drifting with the winds.

A twig snapped behind her.

Hinata pressed her back to a tree for support. The veins along her temples rippled with her Byakugan and she carefully scanned the area for potential threats. The muscles in her body tensed. Her senses heightened. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest. Nervous beads of sweat rolled down her neck. But as she searched, she found nothing was there. But she was absolutely sure she heard someone. Whoever was following her before was still here… she could almost sense them.

An overgrown bush three meters away shook and rustled. Hinata leapt into the trees, hid behind a thick branch and desperately tried looking for the source.

A small squirrel scampered past with an acorn in its mouth.

Hinata sighed with relief and felt a little silly for being frightened of a small rodent. She turned her attention back to the mass of sand. But two fists flew past her ears and slammed into the tree stump behind her. She could feel someone press their body firmly against her, trapping the stunned girl resolutely where she stood.

Her body was rigid and frozen as she blinked a few times to clear her momentary lapse of shock. She glanced up and found Sasuke's smirking face looking down at her.

At once, surprise and delight overspread her countenance. Her fear and uncertainty vanished and she became jubilant at the sheer sight of him. She couldn't help but beam at him and, unable to contain herself any longer, she pounced on the man, tackling him to the ground in a deafening embrace.

"Skilled shinobi do not _hug_ an attacker," Sasuke smirked, trailing his arms around her small waist.

"You weren't attacking me," Hinata explained innocently.

He shook his head and stood, offering a hand to bring Hinata to her feet.

Without warning, Sasuke threw a handful of shurikens at Hinata, ripping through her cloak and pinning her to the closest tree stump. Her arms hung loose and she found herself unable to move. He came forward, wrapped his hands at her neck and waist, and buried his face in her hair, taking in the wonderfully… natural… lavender scent of Hinata Hyuga.

"I _could_ attack you…" he mumbled through her hair. "It wouldn't be hard."

She giggled. His warm breath tickled her neck as she tried kicking him away. "Sasuke, can you get off? Your sword is poking me."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at this as he shook his head, trying to contain his amusement, "That's not my sword your feeling. Guess again…"

Hinata's face grew scarlet. She could feel her cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment.

He brushed away a few strands of her bangs and held her chin. Hinata sighed blissfully and couldn't help but lean back. She smiled at him, knowing full well that he left Konoha to come with her. Their faces drew closer and closer until the tips of their nose brushed against the other.

Her eyes softened and she smiled warmly at him.

He nipped at her ear and trailed kisses down her neck, across her jaw and settled at her lips where they shared a wonderfully passionate kiss. Pleasurable feelings traveled up her spine as he pressed his body firmly against her.

"S-Sasuke, I—I…"

"You..."

"W-we…"

"Us…"

His warm breaths brushed against her hair and neck, warm, arousing, and gentle. She sighed in bliss as his hands trailed across her soft flesh. His touch was addictive, his voice nothing but soothing, his kisses like fire, romantic yet thrillingly dangerous.

"We should… get going," she whispered, her voice hoarse and raspy with lust.

Sasuke pulled out his katana, sliced through her cloak and she was free from his bind to the tree. She gasped when her feet suddenly lifted off the ground. He hushed her with his lips, carried her through the trees and laid her on a soft pile of fallen leaves.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I—I'm not sure," Hinata mumbled against his lips. "Where. Do you. Want. To go?" she asked between kisses.

"Inside you."

She blushed, from the roots of her hair to her cute little toes.

Sasuke chuckled, finding the sight of her both sexy and adorable. He cleared his throat, quickly hid his amusement and stepped back, helping the poor blushing girl to her feet.

"I didn't come after you to be your bodyguard," said Sasuke defiantly.

She nodded.

"That also means I don't have to follow you around. If you wander off I can choose to go the other way."

"And I can choose to chase after you."

He stared at her. She beamed.

"Sasuke, you're entitled to do whatever your heart pleases," Hinata continued, tracing the hem of his shirt with her fingers. "And just the same, I can choose to work as a cook in a restaurant or become a maid for some rich family…"

His mind wondered. An image of Hinata in a seductive chambermaid outfit overcame his thoughts. Her sexy figure tied securely to her master's bedpost. She whimpered and pouted with her feeble attempts to untie her wrist grew in vain. And slowly the man would run his hands over her curvaceous body. The same curves _he_ once touched.

Sasuke scowled.

"—and that's why I think we should head south," Hinata finished, pointing in a direction he didn't care for. "This route will allow us to maneuver freely—"

"You will not serve as a man's slave," said Sasuke, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. Hinata blinked at him with a look of utter perplexity. His hands trailed through her indigo hair and across her chin. He brushed his thumb against the redness of her just kissed lips, a smirk tugging at his lips. "At least, not for anyone but me."

Hinata felt confused, but nodded just the same.

At the border of the wind and river country, all other events around them became remote. But there Hinata and Sasuke stood, their attentions only focused on the other. Where will they end up? What will happen to the restoring the Uchiha clan? What would the Hyuga's do when they find out she ran away without her Byakugan sealed? Would Hanabi enjoy marriage with her new husband? Will her mother know how to contact her? What would Sakura do with her non-existent baby? Were they embarking on a life of endless wandering and hiding?

"We should get going…" Hinata smiled, taking Sasuke's hands in her own. Their fingers intertwined and Sasuke bent forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. Together they stepped through the last of the trees as their feet met the uneven surface of sand. Neither of them looked back, as they dashed away, leaving the forestry state of Konoha fading behind them.

**:==:-:==:/****/**.ღღ.**:****The End****:**.ღღ.**\****\:==:-:==:**

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

==:

:==

==:

:==

==:

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed :)  
Flames or Constructive Criticisms are Welcome.


	19. Epilogue

Thanks for voting! Here is your epilogue. . . Prepare yourself . . . this is a long chapter.

**A/N:** I honestly don't see a need to write a sequel just for the sake of **having** one. I already have an idea in mind but nothing is absolute. So unless there is a demand to continue, then by all means, make your opinions heard. If and/or when I am ready to post a sequel, you will be notified via _Choosing Sasuke. _In order to receive such notification, I suggest you add _Choosing Sasuke_ to your story alert subscription. But if you feel this story is complete and doesn't need any more unnecessary garb, then great for you!— and better yet—less work for me! :)

Here is your epilogue! I hope it meets your satisfaction. . .

—SOKiiE**.**ღ..

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_

_Epilogue_

**.:**_**cc**_**::**_**cc**_**:**** ( Six Months Later ) ****:**_**cc::cc**_**:.**

Pristine lakes of clear grey and blue reflected the many rows of coloring trees along the lake and rivers. Soft winds, chilling temperatures, and a satisfying crunch of dried leaves beneath each step. High anticipation and excitement rose in the voices of every Konoha children as waves of dreams, gales of laughter, and blossoming love wove through the village with the start of autumn. Empty trees stood without their coat of bristle leaves as the chilling winds blew away fallen yellows and oranges across the sky. The ever pouring rain from the night before washed away the last of yesterday and paved the roads for a new tomorrow. The barren sun, bright but neither warm nor unrewarding, gleamed in a sky of white and ashen grey. There was a harmony in autumn, and a luster in its sky, which through spring and summer, beauty still lingers in death and decay.

Today was one of those perfect Konoha autumnal days, which brings in more excitement than death would initially warrant. To the citizens, autumn becomes a second spring in which every leaf blossoms into a separate flower as the citizens watched fallen colors of orange and yellow cascading through the village roads.

The market was bursting with energy and activity as everyone went through their day, running errands, wasting time, and jumping in piles of freshly raked leaves. All the while, a crowd of sand shinobi came across the path, making their way indiscriminately through the market, towards the Hokage tower.

"Are we almost there?" asked Matsuri, uncomfortably adjusting her large brown cloak.

A tall puppeteer with contemporary white facial paint led them reluctantly through the crowd. "It's farther up," said Kankuro impatiently, rubbing his cold hands together.

Though they were dauntingly armed and foreign, the villagers remained neither intimidated nor bothered by the Sand nins appearance. Temari and Kankuro had become frequent visitors to Konoha for the past ten years, since Gaara became Kazekage. Their faces were well known within the community as allies and friends.

"Can we run there? At least that way it'll keep us warm," said Matsuri, speaking for the rest of the shivering Suna shinobi behind her who, unlike the Sand siblings, were solely accustomed to the arid temperatures of Sunagakure and not this strange weather phenomenon called, _Autumn_.

"Matsuri, we're still foreigners," said Baki, coming to her side. "A group of shinobi in traveling cloaks will draw attention to us."

"What's wrong with attention?"

"_Attention_ draws out misinterpreted intentions," Baki explained. "All the villagers will see is a crowd of foreigners making haste towards their Hokage—we may be seen as a threat."

"Matsuri, if you're cold you may stop and rest in a tea house," said a calm deep voice.

A tall lean man of twenty three years of age stepped from the crowd of sand shinobi. A distinguishably large gourd fixed across at his back, his crimson red hair falling just enough to moderately hide the kanji of _Love_ on his forehead. Subaku no Gaara, the famed Kazekage of Sunagakure, was nothing short of handsome, as he shed his image of psychotic blood thirsty killer years ago, with nothing but the best intentions for his country—Sunagakure and the villagers.

"All of you are permitted to rest. I can go forth alone," said Gaara monotonously.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama!" piped Matsuri. "Rest is unnecessary. Our assignment is to escort you safely to the Hokage."

"No, your assignment was to bring me to Konoha," Gaara explained with a hint of a smile. "We're in Konoha. You've all completed your task."

"I insist on taking you directly to the Hokage's office," said Matsuri determinedly.

"As will I, Kazekage-sama!"

"Your safety is more important."

"We will guard you with our lives!" said another sand shinobi.

Gaara held up a hand and the group quickly fell silent. "Then we'll travel by rooftop." Baki looked ready to protest but Gaara silenced him. "Being foreigners we may attract attention, but Konoha will not attack unless provoked."

They all nodded in understanding and with the wave of Gaara's hand, the mass of sand shinobi quickly dispersed to the rooftops, traveling with haste towards the tower.

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_**  
****Hokage Tower**

"What?—Back in my day kids weren't allowed to be leaders!" Ao roared, punching at the large oval desk where everyone sat. "This wouldn't have happened if a grown man were in charge!"

Across the room, sitting directly in front of Ao and his men from Kirigakure were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, the only two leaf nin in the building who had authority to settle business with foreigners. Choji frowned, his large red cheeks swelling with contempt.

"Naruto is a great Hokage," said Choji defiantly, "even your Mizukage thought highly of him!"

Ao scoffed.

"Settle down Choji," said Shikamaru with a sigh, waving his hand lazily. "There's nothing to get worked up over. Did you guys come to Konoha just to find out what we did with Sasuke and Hinata?"

Ao frowned, crossed his arms, and nodded.

"Well we did nothing," said Shikamaru simply. "They ran away."

"You're kidding me!" hollered Ao, his voice booming through the room. The men behind him shook their heads gravely. "When did you let them escape? Why would you let two criminals go? I was to return to Kiri with news of their punishment, and now I find out they're gone?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "We could have answered all of your questions by mail. By coming all the way to Konoha you made this ordeal more troublesome than it needs to be. And for the record, we didn't let them go. _They._ _Ran_. _Away_."

"Is there a search?"

"Yes, for them and several hundred other renegade/missing shinobi in our bingo book," drawled Shikamaru as he rubbed his chin. "Hinata and Sasuke are no longer active Konoha shinobi. If they are found, either by one of our team or yours, they will be treated as criminals. Is there anything else you need?"

Ao's frown deepened. The wrinkles along his forehead buried deeper in his features. "So… if these renegades are not affiliated with Konoha… then _we_ have jurisdiction to hunt them down as well."

"That's right."

Choji tensed uneasily at the nasty smirk on Ao's lips. The other men around him nodded their heads in understanding as they waited for Ao to speak once more.

"I was supposed to go back to Kiri with specific news of their current status," said Ao carefully. His fingers tapped at the cherry wood desk absentmindedly. "Mei will be happy. This is… _fine _news."

Shikamaru rested his head lazily on his palm and the expression on his face bared the look of a half interested man. In truth, Shikamaru was carefully examining every little detail of Ao's demeanor, words, expression, tone and body language. There was a thirst exuding from the man, as though he very much enjoyed the news of Hinata and Sasuke's disappearance.

"If that is all you came for, then you can find your way out," said Shikamaru rising to his feet. Ao and his men did the same, they exchanged brief curt nods and left. For a second he could hear Ao mumble something like, "_rude kids can't even spare their Hokage for an appearance_." He sighed and led the way out with Choji at his side.

"This sounds bad," said Choji apprehensively. "I think that guy wants to kill them."

"I don't doubt that." Shikamaru took a turn and they continued on through a brightly lit corridor. "Whatever Hinata and Sasuke did to piss him off, he's still dwelling over it. But there's no priority for Kiri to initiate a search. They'll just be added to Kiri's bingo book."

"But still… Hinata is—"

"—with Sasuke," said Shikamaru firmly. "They're both Konoha shinobi and they've been rightfully ranked given the amount of skill they possess. The will of fire travels in their blood regardless if they're wearing a headband or not. As long as they travel together, they won't be beaten so easily."

Choji grimaced at the thought. Shikamaru must have noticed his hesitance because he came and smacked Choji's shoulders reassuringly. "I'm 95% sure they're traveling as a team, don't worry so much. Come on, we have a long day ahead of us."

Choji smiled slightly and nodded his head. With a sudden jubilance, Shikamaru pushed the two large doors open and led the way for Choji to sit in another meeting room, this time to address Subaku no Gaara, Kankuro, their Suna entourage, and of course his fiancé—Temari.

Today was the day, Gaara, the Kazekage, and Naruto, the Hokage would together bequeath their sanction of approval for Temari and Shikamaru's official marriage. Today was the day both of them would gain partial citizenship between Suna and Konoha. And of course today was the day both of them would legally be allowed to establish residency and own property within both countries.

"Will Naruto not be joining us?" asked Gaara inquisitively.

Shikamaru cocked his head only slightly. "He'll be here later in the evening. Naruto has taken a leave from his duties for the time being."

"Did something come up?" coughed Kankuro, raising a brow.

"Sort of…" Shikamaru scratched his chin uneasily. Everyone turned to him with heightened attention. "Naruto has been in an odd state for the last six months. We're giving him time, but he'll be here for sure by tonight."

"Six months is a long time," piped Kankuro, placing his summoning scrolls upon the desk. "What's happened?"

"A lot has changed in the last few months Kankuro," explained Temari, as she stood beside Shikamaru. "Naruto made a big decision to tear down the Uchiha district. It was his final decision to sever the remaining bonds that connects the Uchiha to Konoha."

"That's right… I must have forgotten…" said Gaara from the window. "Konoha no longer recognizes the Uchiha as associated with the village—"

"_Not entirely!"_

A shuriken came flying through the window, hitting a large portrait. Everyone clutched their weapons. Rock Lee kicked his way through the window, landing dramatically atop the large oval desk. Several sand shinobi gaped at the strange green man. "Naruto saved Sasuke's house and the Uchiha Police Station as historical monuments to the village!" said Lee theatrically as he pulled the shuriken from the wall with his bare teeth. "He's preserving the power of friendship and youth as homage to the Uchiha's legacy and what they've done for Konoha!—_Friendship lives on!"_

"What are you doing here Bushy Brow?" Kankuro asked, smirking slightly.

"Naruto sends a memorandum from the hospital!" Lee proclaimed proudly. "There will be an announcement. He wishes to address the country in a few hours and would like all ranking shinobi to be in attendance at the rooftop."

"Naruto is _still _coming later right?" asked Shikamaru, frowning at the turn of events. Today was supposed to be _his_ day.

Lee nodded in confirmation and everyone turned their gazes severely to the windows, where messengers from all across the villages ran from rooftop to rooftop informing everyone of the announcement. Such news were rarely broadcast to the village as a whole. The last of which occurred when Naruto was titled Hokage. The sudden air from the streets became confused, anxious, and worried all at once. At that moment, there was a heaviness that was felt by all. In a few hours, their beloved Hokage will once again stand on the tallest tower in the city, overlooking the village he was in command of.

In just a few hours, law will be spoken from Naruto, and whatever he announces—it will be final.

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_

**Konoha Hospital**

Konoha's hospital was cold and empty. In the eastern ward, where patients underwent rehabilitation and cleansing, was a hall with many vacant rooms. At the very end of the hall, was a large hospital room with one patient, one visitor, and one medic on duty. The room was stuffy and dark, with tiled floors that could not retain heat. The blinds drew shut, leaving a sense of dreary darkness upon the inhabitants as heart monitors and sensors beeped soundlessly. In a corner, sat a pink haired woman huddled on the floor, whimpering and sobbing. Her trembling hands clung to her long messy hair as her wide green eyes stared straight through the grey walls. All around her were rolls of tear stained tissue paper scattered across the floor. She cried and sobbed silently to herself.

"It… doesn't look like she's getting any better…"

A few feet away, half hidden in the shadows, Naruto stood watching. In clothes worn for several days at a time and with unkempt messy hair, he had a look of worry on his sullen pale face. Heavy dark circles stacked beneath his eyes, resulting from no sleep and no rest, this Naruto looked utterly disheartened and helpless.

"Postnatal mental illness isn't uncommon," said Shizune, shaking her head grimly as she read through Sakura's medical charts. "Her miscarriage is taking its toll on her. She's suffering with postpartum depression and unless we see some improvement from her symptoms, it may escalate to postpartum psychosis."

"It's been months now," whispered Naruto, carefully watching as Sakura sobbed and pulled at her hairs, a pool of long pink hair at her knees. "She hasn't eaten. She hasn't slept. She won't talk to me. She won't even look at me…"

"Naruto it's not that simple to fix," said Shizune severely. "The loss of her baby created a chemical imbalance in her. Depression affects moods, attitudes, behaviors, tone, outlook, hygiene, work, and even the people around her. This isn't something I can cure with a simple prescription. We're dealing with something more complex because it's in her head."

"_I'm a b-bad mother_…" mumbled Sakura weakly, staring obsessively at the wall.

Naruto's gaze fell to the floor. She had been saying these same sentiments for the past four months. He was tired of hearing it, and every time she spoke, he felt a pang of guilt rush through him. He knew it was a loss, because, in truth… he would have been the child's father.

"_I-I'm a bad mother_…"

Her words echoed in his ears. The loss of this child struck both him and Sakura.

"You should go home and get some rest," Shizune said to Naruto. "You haven't left her side for weeks now, and when you do leave it's only for an hour. Naruto…" she paused, her eyes searching his features carefully as she reached forward. "Are you feeling okay?"

He turned away, his misty blue eyes hidden in the shadows. "I'm fine."

"_I'm a b-bad mother_…"

"Sakura… stop saying that…" he whispered quietly.

"Under normal circumstances, this sort of depression doesn't last more than a few weeks…" explained Shizune, coming forward to calm the pink haired woman. "She has been reluctant to speak about her feelings but I know she feels lost, overwhelmed, and—"

"Abandoned…" Naruto finished for her.

"_I-I'm a bad mother_…" Sakura's voice cracked and tears began streaming down her face. "_He—He abandoned me!"_

"Sakura, what are you saying?" gaped Shizune, brushing her hands through Sakura's hair. "No one abandoned you. Naruto is right here—"

"Not Naruto!—_Sasuke!_" shrieked Sakura, falling to the floor and sobbing uncontrollably. "Sasuke left me! My baby is dead!—I have nothing… I have no one… no one…" The hospital robe clung to her pale skin, the ends of her hair stuck out in all directions, her cheeks hallow, and the dark puffy circles beneath her hazy emerald eyes showed a broken soul. "My baby… is dead…"

For a second no one spoke and the room filled with Sakura's choking sobs. Naruto turned to the shadows, his heart curled inward where he could feel her crying wails burn through his body. Guilt and regret, weakness and contempt, he felt it all.

"I'm going to sedate her," said Shizune after a few silent moments. Sakura froze, her cries settled in fright.

"No," cried Sakura, grabbing onto Naruto and sobbing once more. He looked pained, the muscles of his jaws tensed with helplessness. "Naruto please! I see death in my dreams! Don't take me back to that! Please!—Please!" She slapped and punched at his chest. "This is all your fault!—I'm alone because of you! I have no one!—No one!" She kept hitting him and cursing herself until she fell to her knees, clinging onto Naruto's robes. He caught her arms and held her still.

"Shizune," he ordered, holding the frantic woman still. Shizune came to their side and pricked Sakura with a heavy dose of sedatives. She wailed and fought. His grip tightened and she stopped struggling. Sakura looked up, her sad emerald eyes meeting that of misty blue. Tears streamed freely from her face, until finally she collapsed.

Naruto carried her limp form to the hospital bed, laying her delicately upon the sheets. "Sakura… I'm sorry…" His fingers rose and he brushed away her warm tears.

Shizune appeared at Sakura's bed side, checking her pulse and temperature. Naruto stumbled back a few steps, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. He choked back a few times, feeling his hands tremble, as he turned his back to them, resting his forehead against the wall. His heart ached with a sense of heavy loss that he felt like crying.

Shizune turned from Sakura. "Naruto… your announcement… are you sure you want to do this?"

Slowly, he raised his hands and for a moment he did nothing but stare fixatedly at his palm, taking in the blisters and wrinkles of his twenty three years. Sakura's tears rolled down the crease of his palm and his old scars. They felt warm yet cold at the same time. Naruto grimaced, his eyes welling with unshed tears and he punched the wall angrily.

"I have to…"

Shizune came to his side and sadly shook her head, "There has to be another option…"

He pressed his back to the wall and slumped miserably to the ground, his once bright blue eyes absent of joy and cheer. "There is, but I need to do this for the sake of the village."

"You won't be helping the village much by stepping down."

"I haven't been able to do anything _for_ the village since Hinata left me." His voice sounded as though it came from far away. "Shikamaru has been overseeing my duties for the last six months. There's nothing I can do…"

Shizune sat beside him. "Naruto… you've saved this village many times…"

"When the time comes and Konoha needs me, I'll be here," said Naruto with a dry croak. She watched him. He turned to Sakura, his forlorn eyes gazing sadly at her resting form. Warm tears rolled down his tired pale face. "I will find Kakashi but for now… I can't be the Hokage."

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_**  
****Hyuga Estate**

"That should do it," said Hanabi, mumbling quietly to herself. She sat on her knees above a large scroll which unraveled across three tatami mats, where she had just finished scribbling the last few markings to release the seal on Hinata's water scroll.

With particular care, she placed the paint brush away, careful not to stain her exquisite autumn patterned kimono. The maids had spent hours preparing her for yet another tea ceremony with her eight bachelors. With glossy brown hair tied elegantly in a loose, yet fashionable bun, she brushed away a few stray bangs. Light hints of rouge blushed against her porcelain white face as she pricked her slender finger with a kunai. Crimson drops of blood formed at her finger tips. She smeared it across the scroll, closed her eyes, and began mumbling several incantations beneath her breath.

Suddenly the floor beneath her feet illuminated a marvelous shade of shimmering white. The Hyuga Trigram appeared below, large amounts of chakra swirled across the room, her hair fell loose and flew in all directions and all of a sudden, from the center of her heart, she could hear a voice.

"_Hanabi..."_

She strained her ears to listen. The voice sounded like Hinata's. It was neither coming from her room nor the scroll. The voice came from inside her.

"_Hanabi, can you hear me?"_

"Yes," she said out loud, in no particular direction. "Where are you?"

"_That does not matter. You will know the truth."_

Hanabi felt her body tense. The veins along her temples grew with her Byakugan. She didn't argue and settled with being as attentive as possible.

"_Go to the tower. On the top floor, in my old room, where Naruto resides there will be two vanity mirrors. One of them has a seal above it. To release the seal you will need water, earth, and blood. Not just any blood. You may only use Hyuga blood._

There was a knock on the door. She fumbled slightly and cursed the timing. "Hanabi-sama your father requests a word."

"_Release the seal. From there you will know the truth."_

Hinata's voice faded and the light quickly disappeared. The large scroll she created burst into flames, burning into ashes in mere seconds, and leaving nothing but Hinata's blue scroll perfectly untarnished. The tatami mats caught fire. Hanabi cursed, reached for the scroll and stomped the fire out. Smoke and dust filled the room.

"Hanabi-sama, your father is on his way," said the maid outside her door.

She could hear the quiet footsteps of Hiashi Hyuga coming down the hall. Hanabi reached for a candle, blew it out, and tossed it in the ashes.

The paper screen doors slid open. She hid the scroll beneath her robes. Hiashi appeared at her door.

"Yes father?" said Hanabi as calmly as she could muster.

Hiashi stepped forward, frowning at the sight and smell of his daughter's room. He looked to the floor and saw the black blemish of fire across the tatami mats. "What happened in here?"

"A candle…" said Hanabi dryly. "I was fixing my hair and when I reached for a comb, a candle fell over. I didn't notice until I saw smoke rise from the floor."

Her father came towards the ashes, narrowing his eyes at the hazardous candle. His finger ran along the sides of the wax, feeling no warmth or heat emanating from the candle's core. "This little thing caused the fire?"

"Y-yes father," said Hanabi nervously.

"It's a wonder the wax didn't melt, given the size of the burns across your floor."

Hanabi gulped and felt her father's eyes bearing down on her. This must have looked suspicious. He was probably curious of her odd demeanor and actions. A maid came shuffling down the hall. She came to a halt and bowed low in front of them.

"Excuse me Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama," said the maid hesitantly. "The selected four men deemed most influential and wealthy by the elder, are in the tea room awaiting your company."

"We're down to four men now?" asked Hanabi, quickly changing the subject.

"Hanabi, it's the processes of elimination," said Hiashi cautiously, picking up the candle and examining it carefully. "This method is necessary when our last heir is marrying for the family. Did you already forget we started with a hundred men?"

The maid turned to Hanabi purposefully. "Mistress, you asked me to tell you whether," for a moment the maid paused, and her eyes followed Hiashi hesitantly. Hanabi gave her a look that told her it was okay to continue. "Sarutobi Konohamaru is among the four."

Hanabi flinched. She could feel her cheeks warm slightly.

"W-Why would he bother showing up? He's not even qualified," said Hanabi proudly.

"Quite the contrary," said Hiashi, flattening the wrinkles of his sleeves. He turned to the maid and waved for her to leave. The woman bowed and left. "Konohamaru is the grandson of our third Hokage, he has potential for strength. Naruto also trained him since he was a child and look where that determination has brought them both."

"Father, I've already read through his mission history."

"Then you cannot deny his strength."

"Konohamaru may be _capable_," said Hanabi, emphasizing her words severely. "But there are still three other men that are just as powerful, if not more."

Hiashi frowned, raising his hands to rub his chin thoughtfully. For a moment, he said nothing but turned to look at the garden just outside the wide paper screen doors. "It would be wise to show him a little more gratitude, Hanabi. He was the one that saved you from _that_ one mistake of yours."

Hanabi blushed uncomfortably. She clenched her fist, pursed her lips, and dropped to her knees, bowing so low she could smell the scented oils of pine and peppermint from her hair and kimono. "I was careless. Under normal circumstances I should have been capable of handling the situation alone—"

"There, you've said the word _capable _again," said Hiashi waving his hand exasperatedly. "You're throwing these words around carelessly describing other's abilities that even you yourself are not _capable_! Konohamaru has grown to become a worthy man. You would do right to show him the respect and gratitude he deserves for what he has accomplished and for what he's done for you. That man went above and beyond to bring you—"

"Yes father, I remember…" she could feel her ears grow pink with further embarrassment.

"Do not underrate the strength and potential of any man or shinobi. You made the first mistake by thinking too highly of yourself. Konohamaru Sarutobi is the only man within the fire country that, not only seems interested in you, but he has a strong will of fire to fight_ for_ you."

"He is still a boy," said Hanabi firmly, raising her head to look her father directly. "The man I'll marry will be a _man_."

"In two months time he will be in his twentieth year."

Hanabi sat primly before her father, the knuckles of her fist clenched, her brows furrowed and she frowned. "He's just Konohamaru. We've known each other far too long, father. If I must marry, then I will find a man that is truly a _man_. Strong mentally and strong physically, otherwise he can't possibly handle me. It will be better if I choose someone from a land far."

Hanabi stood without apology, slid the paper screen doors open, and ran into something hard. She stumbled back a few steps and looked up. There, standing outside her door, was Konohamaru himself.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't know you had arrived."

He did not answer. His expression was stiff and Hanabi couldn't help but watch him. He had grown a head taller than her, and through the simple Yukata he wore, she could see the outline of muscles beneath the blue scarf that hung from his broad shoulders.

"Did you…" She started to ask if he had heard the conversation about him, but then decided she did not want to know.

Konohamaru bowed his head politely, his spiky brown hair perfectly hiding his eyes, and excused himself. "I'm sorry."

"Kono!—"

"We've waited too long," said Hiashi, standing to check the time. "You go ahead and entertain the other three in the tea room. I'll bring him back."

Hanabi frowned as she watched the blue trail from Konohamaru's scarf fade down the hall.

"He was the first to arrive," said Hiashi knowingly, stepping out into the hall to join her."Since morning."

"Morning?" Hanabi gaped.

"That's right. Now, there are more pressing matters you must attend to," said Hiashi sternly as he closed the door behind him. "There are three men of elite status waiting for you in the tea room. The fourth would be with me. One of these men will be your betrothed."

Beneath her robes, she clutched Hinata's water scroll. To her, none of this engagement mattered. She will go through with the Hyuga's traditions of marriage rituals without defiance. She will sacrifice her future for the sake of Hyuga but for now, she was more focused on one thing and one thing only—the whereabouts of her mother.

"Yes father." And with that, Hanabi bowed and turned on her heels, leaving in the opposite direction.

_**.:x:cc::cc::cc::cc::cc:x:.**_

**The Outskirts of Sunagakure**

Warm, arid, spectacular, and calming. A beautiful rush of clear ever flowing water fell from the heavy rocks above, joining the large lake of water below. Along the shores, were a scatter of large stones and even larger boulders. Desert animals' slithered and scurried beneath one rock to the other. A fallen tree stump landed conveniently in front of the waterfall, becoming a makeshift bridge. Lines of tall palm trees stood in disorderly clusters with sprouts of tropical bushes along the lake. This was her oasis. Her very own oasis made from sweat and chakra. Private, far, isolated, and comfortable—exactly what she dreamed for!

Beautiful Hinata Hyuga sat atop the fallen log, the small waterfall pouring silently behind her as she trailed her toes along the water's surface. She could feel the light haze of mist from the falls behind her, and very much welcomed it as the sun shimmered brightly from above. She smiled to herself, letting out a content sigh, as she slowly wrapped her long hair in a loose bun. The back of her white summer dress slightly damp, but the front perfectly dry and warm from the desert sun. She smiled blissfully and placed a straw hat on her head.

"I'm glad you could meet me today, Sasuke," she said with such ease, her words flowed like silk.

Sasuke Uchiha stepped out from between two tall palm trees, dressed in a black suit and tie, unfitting and out of place in such a dry desert setting. At the sight of him, Hinata arched a delicate brow and stifled a light giggle.

"Why are you dressed so…" she trailed slightly, unsure which words to describe him.

"So _stupid_?" Sasuke finished for her. He tore off his coat, rolled his long sleeves, and loosened his black tie. "Gato's son is continuing his father's corporation."

"Gato? You mean that same man who hired Zabuza on your first mission abroad?" asked Hinata curiously. "I didn't know he had a son… Is he trying to take control of Kiri again?"

"No," said Sasuke irritably. "He's branching off to Suna."

"And you're dressed like this for his pleasure?" she teased.

"I'm dressed like this for _your_ pleasure," he said, trailing his arms around her waist. "To him, he calls me Taka—"

"The name suits you," she giggled, pulling at his tie and planting a light kiss on his lips."Are you his guard or his warrior?"

"I'm no one to him," said Sasuke through her lips. "It's just a uniform he wants his dogs to wear."

"It looks nice on you." She said, taking his hand and much to his displeasure, ending their kiss as well. Hinata led them across the makeshift bridge to the other side of the oasis. "I'm glad you could meet me today."

"I could have come sooner," said Sasuke impatiently. "But you won't hear of it." For the last six months they had been traveling separately as to not attract unwanted attention. Every other week, on days like today, they would meet each other at this oasis of hers to reconvene together. It was on these sporadic visits that they were able to spend a day or two alone. As much as he hated these preferences of hers, it was for Hinata's protection that he endured.

"Hinata, if you want me here just say so," said Sasuke, taking her hands and whirling her to face him. "You'll only have a hard time getting me to leave."

Hinata smiled warmly at him, running her hands along the contours of his defined jaw. "We can change that…" she whispered coyly.

Sasuke pulled her in, wrapping his arms securely around her petite frame. "What do you mean?" He asked curiously, pushing off her straw hat and freeing her long indigo locks from her bun. "Did you change your mind about this stupid two week wait?" He buried his face in her hair, taking the scent of lavender and honey. "I can finally see you whenever I damn well want to?"

She smiled weakly and leaned her head against his broad chest. "It's not a matter of me changing my mind…" she trailed, looking at the calm glistening surface of her lake. For a moment, no one said anything. All they heard was the subtle trickling from the waterfall not too far away. The desert sun bore upon them, warm and welcoming in the autumn year.

When she didn't speak, Sasuke finally decided to ask, "What's with the change of heart?"

Hinata remained silent, sighing quietly to herself. Sasuke took her chin and slowly raised her head to look at him. A smile grew across her face and she brought her delicate hands forward to touch his lips. A small tail of hair hung at his neck like Itachi's. Fighting has made his face rough and tan while also being smooth in some areas. "The years have been difficult for you…"

Sasuke watched her carefully, allowing her small hands to run across his face. Her touch felt nice to him. He welcomed it. For Hinata, he would cross an ocean for. He caught her hand, held it for a moment as she met his gaze, and then kissed it.

"Circumstances have changed," said Hinata gently. "How about we go for a walk to discuss it a little more?"

"No, we'll stay here," said Sasuke firmly, taking her hand and sitting her on a nearby boulder. Hinata looked ready to protest, but he cut her off, "I found Neji the other day."

Her jaw dropped. He smirked at her interest. The last time she had heard from Neji was a messenger hawk with news of the Hyuga's reaction to her running away. She gestured for him to continue. "Go on…"

"He says it's of the '_utmost urgency,_'" said Sasuke mocking Neji's up tight tone. He paused, carefully picking and choosing the best words to tell the girl of the unfortunate news. "Neji insisted you must know…"

Hinata frowned, knowing full well Sasuke was only doing this to build suspense—and it was working. "Can you _please_ tell me?" she asked sweetly.

"I only just found out," said Sasuke, rubbing his strained eyes with feign misery.

Hinata could feel the corners of her lips twitch. "Tell me!" she nearly screamed, refraining herself from shaking the senses out of this teasing man.

Sasuke chuckled, finding Hinata to be adorably impatient at the best and worst of times. "Neji's daughter was born three months ago."

Hinata squealed and it seemed like her face swelled ten times larger. Sasuke wrapped her in his arms. He brushed his nose against the softness of her neck and she melted in his arms. After a few moments her breathing settled and he turned to her. "Are you better?"

She nodded mutely, feeling entirely blissful beside him.

"Any news from your mother?" he asked, resting his head lightly atop of hers.

Hinata played with his tie, her eyes glossy and absent of expression. "She's in Suna."

"What?" He pulled away just enough to watch her. She looked to the ground, her long locks of hair falling past her shoulders. "Why'd she leave Kiri?"

"Do you remember that night we left the cottage?" Hinata began slowly, tracing the buttons of his white shirt. He caught her hand and held it firmly to keep her from being idle. The look he gave her was severe as if ordering her to tell him straight.

"There was a storm that night. Three shinobi from Kumogakure came to the cottage looking for me—"

"You? What do you have to do with them?"

"They heard I was traveling to Kiri with only one guard. And somehow they found out we got exiled," she paused biting hard on her lip. "They wanted to take advantage of the situation and hoped to catch us before I left. Instead of finding us, they found my mother."

Sasuke's brows furrowed with difficult understanding.

"The three shinobi from Kumo attacked her and she fought back valiantly to prevent them from catching up to us—"

"They wouldn't have found us in that storm—"

"I know that. But that same night, Hana came looking for us. She wanted to find us and say goodbye before we left," Hinata looked at Sasuke as though trying to read him. He remained attentively rigid. "In the middle of the storm, Hana was caught in the battle between the four of them. She was struck by one of their lightning jutsu."

Hinata could feel Sasuke's muscles tense beside her. He remained quiet and motionless.

"Sasuke…" said Hinata quietly, "Hana is dead. They found her body the morning after we left."

For a moment both Sasuke and Hinata remained quiet. She watched him carefully while also feeling her hands tremble at the very thought of it. Sasuke slumped heavily to the ground.

"My mother was there. But she wasn't fast enough to save her," Hinata explained quietly. "The cause of death was a hundred volts surging through her small body—"

"I don't care_ how_ she died!" shouted Sasuke angrily. "Who did it?"

"I-I don't know," said Hinata frightened.

"Where are her parents?"

"T-They moved."

"Fuck," Sasuke rubbed his eyes wearily. Hinata came to his side and began massaging his tense shoulders. After a moment, he sighed deeply and took her hand once more, pulling her to sit on his lap. She complied. "And… Sho?"

Hinata paused, her eyes dropping to the surface of the lake. Sasuke waited for her to answer, she could feel his eyes on her. "He ran away."

His head fell to her shoulders. She froze. Neither one said anything. They remained still and quiet. Sasuke, too busy taking in the new information. Hinata, too careful to divulge further pain. And even through all of this, their hands somehow managed to find each other. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Their fingers intertwined as an anchor of support.

Hinata ran a hand through his hair and lightly kissed his head. "My mom is searching for Sho. She's in Suna now just to relocate herself with a new alias. Will you promise me…" she paused, wondering if he were listening to her. Sasuke nodded his head against her. "If you continue on with Gato's Corporation, will you promise to sabotage the whole thing?"

Sasuke scoffed and smirked a little to himself. "I've been doing that since day one. He doesn't know."

Hinata took his chin and raised his head. Their eyes met. She had a look of complete understanding and kindness and he was thankful. He loved her. Everything about her.

"You're a good man Sasuke," whispered Hinata, their faces drawing close.

Her eyes were unbelievably soft and sympathetic. He could feel the tip of her nose rub against his own. "I wasn't always like this," he said calmly as her small hands ran along his lips.

"Is that because of me?..."

"Yes, it's all your fault." He took her hand and pulled her in, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Once forgetting and missing her touch, her warmth, her kisses, her body, and her presence. She smiled against him, feeling the curl of a smirk imprinted from his lips. It was a while before they broke apart. And when they did, it was because Hinata came up for air. She panted heavily, her lips pouty and pink as she gazed at the man before her. He smiled, patiently waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Hinata, I'm sure you already know," Sasuke began, pausing a moment to examine her change in expression. "You've heard of Sakura's ordeal right? She's not—"

"I know," said Hinata, frowning faintly with a look of both grief and relief. "I saw. There was no life growing inside of her. She wasn't pregnant."

Sasuke caught her chin and held her still, his eyes bearing through her soul. Hinata smiled innocently. He couldn't help but smile back. It was contagious. She was able to make him do whatever she wanted. And he didn't care. Hinata deserves everything her heart may desire. If she asked, he will fight for her.

"_Sakura_ may not be pregnant. But it's never too late for you." He smirked mischievously, burying his face at the nape of her neck.

Hinata giggled slightly. "Mmm Sasuke, about that…"

He ran his hands along her sides, trailing kisses from her neck to her jaw.

"I-I'm pregnant."

Sasuke froze. For a moment nothing but silence ensued between them. Hinata pulled herself back, watching him as he reeled the information over and over in his head. She waited, half worried and half anxious as to what he may say or how he may react. But Sasuke simply remained blank and stoic. She found herself feeling worried. Her head flooded with thoughts of him leaving her. Anxiety and nerves flushed through her as she watched for any sort of reaction, subtle or not. Her hands trembled uncertainly.

And then . . . the ends of his lips curled and he laughed.

"You're shitting me!"

• • •_**x:cc::x:./**_**.****ღღ****.:The End:.****ღღ****.\\**_**::x:cc::x**_• • •

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**:==**

**==:**

**Satisfied?—you better be!  
So judgment time. . . . Sequel? **  
❒Yes . . . . ❒No


End file.
